Only Exception
by Erin Danielle
Summary: Spencer is happily enjoying his new relationship when strange things start happening around his girlfriend. When it turns into a BAU case he fights to protect her no matter what. R&R please! M for future content.
1. Pink Drinks and Happy Dates

Chapter 1

"You all have been great, I'll be back in two weeks. Until then, guys, find yourself a lovely lady and buy her a drink." Chloe said into a microphone before waving and walking off of the stage. She walked back to her small dressing room and checked her make-up before rushing out of the back stage area and up to a tiered restaurant, smirking at the tall brown haired man standing and waiting for her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Dr. Spencer Reid, the man who chose work over our first date." Chloe said as she walked towards the table.

"I didn't choose work." Spencer tried quickly.

"You need to learn sarcasm." Chloe giggled. "I'm glad you came." Chloe said as she leaned up and kissed Spencer's cheek.

"You were great." Spencer said as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you." Chloe said, watching Spencer take his seat. "Have you ordered anything?"

"No, I was waiting for you." Spencer said, fiddling with his napkin. "I've actually never been here before."

"Well, then. Do you like cheese, chocolate and wine?" Chloe asked.

"Not all in one bite, but yes." Spencer said, smiling when Chloe laughed.

"Perfect." Chloe smiled brightly. "Hey, Stacy!" Chloe called raising her hand.

"Hello, dear, you were great tonight." A blonde waitress said as she approached the table. "Who is this?" She said, turning towards Spencer.

"Spencer this is my friend Stacy. Stacy, this is my date for the evening Dr. Spencer Reid." Chloe said.

"Nice to meet you." Spencer smiled.

"Same here, what type of doctor are you?" Stacy said.

"Spencer has three and is an FBI agent." Chloe beamed.

"FBI? Really?" Stacy leaned towards Chloe, lowering her voice. "They never are, I hear it all the time down stairs." Stacy straightened up, smiling brightly. "What can I get you two?"

"The fondue corse would be great." Chloe said. "And whatever wine the chef recommends."

"Sounds good. I'll need to see an ID though, doc." Stacy said turning back towards Spencer. Spencer fished out his wallet and handed Stacy his driver's license. "Perfect, I'll be back with the wine in a sec." Stacy said as she handed Spencer back his ID and then left.

"You must forgive Stacy, she has heard a lot of lines since she started working here." Chloe said, knowing he had heard Stacy's comment.

"It's ok, without my gun I do look more like a teacher's assistant than an FBI agent." Spencer said, leaning forward and smiling.

"Nah, I would totally guess you were a full fledge professor." Chloe giggled.

"How long have you known our waitress?" Spencer asked, taking a sip of the ice water he had.

"Well, we were roommates our freshmen year in college, and stayed friends since. When she decided to go to grad school she needed to find a job and so I put in a good word for her." Chloe explained.

"And you are finishing you degree, right?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, a Psy. D in clinical psychology. I'll graduate at the start of next month and then start my internship." Chloe nodded.

"And music is just a hobby?" He probed.

"Sort of. I have a BM degree in musical performance and I have always found song writing to be therapeutic, and this gig just gives me an excuse to keep at it." Chloe smiled. "What about you? You must have a hobby or two." Chloe prompted.

Spencer went to answered but was stopped when a black haired man came to their table with a tray.

"Two whites and a watermelon martini." He said, setting down the drink, and a bottle of wine, quickly opening the wine and pouring two glasses.

"I didn't order this." Chloe said, pointing to the pink martini.

"Nope, it is from the man at the bar." The bartender pointed past the railing, to a thirty-something year old man dressed in a gray suit and purple shirt. "He said he was taking your advise." The bartender explained before he left.

"Oh." Chloe picked up the pink drink and held it up, smiling at the man in the gray suit, who nodded back and held up his drink. "That was rather of forward of him." Chloe said, setting the drink towards the edge of the table so the man on the floor below wouldn't see that she wasn't drinking it.

"Not a fan of forward men and watermelon drinks." Spencer asked.

"No, I like a man who will make the first move, but not one who tries to get the attention of a girl who is happy with her date. I also make a habit of only drinking drinks I've watched be made, poured or opened." Chloe shrugged. "I work at a rape crisis center, and have seen one too many girls drugged though a drink they accepted."

"That's very smart of you." Spencer nodded, holding up his wine glass. "To smart thinking and happy dates."

"I'll drink to that." Chloe smirked, clinking her glass against Spencer's.

"And as for my hobbies." Spencer leaned forward and slipped a chuck of Chloe's wavy light brown hair behind her ear, before retracting his hand and showing Chloe the red rose he had just made appear.

"Three doctorates, FBI credentials, and magic." Chloe smirked, smelling the rose. "I'm waiting for your flaw to appear."

"That is a third or fourth date topic, I think." Spencer joked.

"Well, I hope you let me make it that far." Chloe said.

Spencer and Chloe spent their time eating, both enjoying the other's company. They weren't planning on leaving but were forced out by the wait staff. Chloe grabbed her bag and jacket from the backstage and met Spencer outside.

"Who knew it was going to be so cold." Chloe said quickly, regretting the decision to where a black, cotton and lace cocktail length dress, with open toed flats.

"Do you have a ride?" Spencer asked, slipping off his jacket and slipping it around Chloe's shoulder

"I walked, my place is just a few streets away." Chloe said, rubbing her arms.

"Care for an escort home?" Spencer smiled.

"I'd love one." Chloe smiled.

"Ok, but one thing." Spencer walked over to his car and opened the side door and reaching into his glove compartment. He got out is gun, in holster and slipped it onto his beltt. He also grabbed a small billfold and slipped it into his back pocket.

"This neighborhood isn't that bad." Chloe joked.

"Better to be safe than sorry." Spencer shrugged.

"Such a boy scout." Chloe said, slipping her hand into Spencer's after she slipped her arms into the jacket arms. "So, can I ask what you do for the FBI, or is it classified?"

"I'm a profiler in the behavioral analysis unit. I work with a team and we're called in when local police are at a dead end and need something else to go off of." Spencer explained. "We are also the people they call in hostage situations and missing children."

"So, forensic psychology?" Chloe compared as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, not always the happiest job." Spencer shrugged.

"No, but you probably do a lot of good, help a lot of people." Chloe said. "Good way to see a lot of the country."

"Yeah, one of the tiny fringe benefits." Spencer sighed. "You said you work at a rape crisis center."

"Yeah, it's a non-profit my mom started. But I also work at the hospital for my practicum requirements. Between the two I see a wide spectrum of disorders." Chloe said.

"Why do you like psychology so much?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know if it is so much of liking it, as it explaining a lot of things I've had to deal with. Besides so far they only have master level therapists at the center, so if any of the girl need any sort of psychotropics drugs we have to send them to a doctor, and most of the girls don't want to have to tell their story again and so they don't get them. My program gives me prescription privileges, and having a doctor on staff would make it more fundable." Chloe shrugged.

"But do you want to work there?" Spencer asked, picking up on a subtle tone in Chloe's voice.

"Well, in some respect yeah, and it's always good to have a fall back job, but I don't know if I'm as dedicated to it as my mom is." Chloe sighed. "Anyways, this is me." Chloe said, pointing to the door of her brownstone.

"Do you like stars?" Spencer asked quickly as Chloe was going to walk up the stairs.

"Yeah, why?" Chloe smiled, turning back towards Spencer.

"Tomorrow there is suppose to be a meteor shower and I know a really great place to watch from." Spencer said.

"Really? Sounds fun." Chloe said, taking a step down so she was almost face to face with and closer to Spencer, laying her hand on top of his.

"Would you want to go watch it with me?" He stumbled out, suddenly nervous.

"I'd love too." Chloe smiled brightly, leaning her head to the side.

"I'll pick you up at seven, we can grab some stuff and make a picnic." Spencer said, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Ok." Chloe said, leaning in, biting her lip.

Spencer might have been a little slow on picking up subtle social clues, but he couldn't miss the ones Chloe was giving him. He leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers, his hand gently going to her waist. Chloe wrapped her hands gently around Spencer's neck, lightly deepening the kiss.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night." Chloe said softly as she pulled away, slipping off Spencer's jacket and handing it back to him.

"Me neither." Spencer said, still half lost in the kiss.

Chloe leaned up again and softly kissed Spencer once more. "Good night, sweet prince." She whispered, before walking up her stairs.

"And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest." Spencer finished. Chloe turned back and smiled, before blowing another kiss and walking into her home.

Chloe turned on her lights and smiled at the small kitten that sat at the top of her stairs. The kitten had a champagne mink color with a dark brown nose and matching fir around her muzzle, ears, tail and paws. She meowed, her bright blue eyes staring at Chloe.

"Hello to you too, Tonks. Want some milk?" Chloe cooed as she walked up the stairs. The cat happily mewed back rubbing against Chloe's leg. Chloe set down a small dish of milk before turning off the lights and heading to her room. She changed into her pajamas before curling up under her covers. As soon as Tonks jumped up and curled up on Chloe's pillow, Chloe leaned over and turned off the light.


	2. Boy Scouts and Gun Shots

Yay! People are reading! Which is good. Ya'll should be happy to know that I waited until I was almost done with the story to start posting, that way I can update quickly. But for me to update quickly I'm going to need some more reviews!

Oh, add in the typical disclaimer here =D

ENJOY!

Chapter 2

Chloe sipped her coffee as she opened her front door, she leaned down to get her paper but was startled at the bouquet of red roses that sat on top of it. She picked them both up, and took a deep breath, smelling the flowers. She smiled and walked back into her house, skipping up her stairs and grabbing her phone.

"Good morning." Chloe heard when Spencer answered his phone.

"Hey, you are a fast worker, I must admit." Chloe smiled as she smelled the roses again.

"Really, what did I do?" Spencer laughed.

"I just got the flowers." Chloe said, feeling Tonks come over and paw at her knee.

"Well, I work fast, but I'm just looking at flowers now." Spencer admitted.

"What?" Chloe's smile fell, both visually and audibly.

"Was there a card? Maybe it was delivered to you by mistake." Spencer asked.

"No, not even a company card." Chloe said, standing up and throwing the flowers into her trash.

"I'm guessing than I have some competition." Spencer laughed.

"No, no you don't." Chloe said.

"You ok, I would think flowers were a good thing." Spencer said.

"All depends on who sent them." Chloe sighed, sipping her coffee. "Anyways, I hope I didn't interrupt anything, this call seems pointless now."

"No, it's fine, I'm on my way to interview someone at Maryland's Correctional Adjustment Center." Spencer shrugged. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a third or forth date topic." Chloe said, trying to fake a happier voice.

"Ok, well I'm probably not going to be able to answer my phone for a while." Spencer said.

"Don't worry, I have a full day." Chloe said. "Can you pick me up at Potomac hospital tonight?"

"Of course, see you then." Spencer said.

Chloe hung up her phone and looked down at the kitten in her lap. "Well, I feel stupid." She said, picking up the kitten and her coffee and walking to her room. She set the kitten on her bed, and turned towards her closet.

Chloe quickly changed into a pair of tweed pants and a red silk blouse, and went back to her kitchen. She set her dishes in the sink before grabbing her messenger bag and rushing out of her place. She ran down the street, barely catching her bus.

"Over slept?" A blonde haired man, Shannon, laughed as Chloe took a seat next to him.

"Late night." Chloe sighed.

"Speaking of last night, I'm sorry I missed your show." Shannon said. "Alex has a really bad cold and I had to play nurse for him."

"Well, I'm kind of glad you missed, I kind of had an impromptu date afterwards." Chloe smiled, taking the life section of the news paper from her friend.

"Oh, do tell." Shannon grinned, setting down the paper he was reading.

"Remember that guy I bumped into a few weeks ago?" Chloe said casually.

"The one you spilt coffee on, of course, Mr. F-B-I." Shannon said, placing extra emphasis on each letter. "Didn't he blow you off?"

"I thought so, but he showed up last night. We had dinner." Chloe said, knowing she was teasing her friend.

"How'd it go?" Shannon said, poking Chloe's arm.

"It went great, ended up being told to leave so they could close." Chloe smirked. "He asked me out again for tonight."

"And?" Shannon prompted.

"He's going to pick me up at seven." Chloe said.

"Aww, good for you." Shannon said.

"It was kind of cute." Chloe blushed. "He walked me home, and then quoted Shakespeare as I went to go inside."

"Really?" Shannon asked, brows furrowed.

"Yeah. I did that whole kiss the cheek, good night sweet prince thing, and he finished the line." Chloe smiled.

"You and your plays." Shannon said, playfully rolling his eyes as the bus rolled to a stop in front of the hospital. "Have fun in the loony bin." Shannon said as he got off the bus.

"Have fun fighting for air in the pit." Chloe called, heading towards the front entrance of the hospital, Shannon walking around to the back.

Chloe went through the rounds of the day, before being pulled in to help on a group art therapy session. She ended up having to remove a patient from the room, taking her to her own room to calm down. As soon as she went to leave, the patient started talking, slowly, calmly.

Chloe had spent over an hour with the patient before going off in search of her doctor. "Dr. Hahn." Chloe said, approaching her direct supervisor and the patient's assign doctor. "Can I talk to you about the patient in seven?"

"Mrs. Anderson, why?" The older doctor said, taking the chart from Chloe.

"This is her fifth 72 hour in the past year, and it says every time at discharge that while she isn't an imminent harm to herself that her compliance to a drug regiment is low. That she says her drugs kill her soul." Chloe started.

"I need a point." Dr. Hahn said, looking down his nose at the file.

"She's been on the same drug since she was diagnosed, but she might respond better to a newer drug, like Zyprexa or Geodon, then she has been to the Thorazine." Chloe suggested, bitting the inside of her cheek. "The newer drugs have seen higher compliance rates in studies."

"I'll call her husband and have him come in. I'll let you know when he comes in and we can all talk." Dr. Hahn said, nodding.

"We?" Chloe said, having never been included on a consult with a patient's family.

"Yes, it seems like you know both the literature and the patient well enough to be involved." Dr. Hahn smiled. "Now, the ER needs a consult, but I have a group session, and I think you have earned the chance. I'll be down in an hour to hear your reasons and sign off."

"Ok, will do." Chloe nodded before heading out of the ward.

Chloe whistled on the elevator to the bottom floor. She was calm until she saw the doctors and nurses working on a man in front of the elevator. She ran out but kept her hand against the door, holding it open until everyone was inside. She shook her head and slipped her hands into the pockets of her short white coat, walking towards the front desk.

"Hey, pit boy." Chloe smiled at her friend.

"Hey, loony girl, you must be here for our t-p girl." Shannon smiled, handing her a metal clipboard with a chart on it.

"Depends, is she the only psych consult you called for?" Chloe said, thumbing through the file.

"Yep, even I can tell it's pica, but that is not a medical call hence you are called." Shannon shrugged.

"Is she going to need surgery?" Chloe asked, grabbing a pen from the desk, and looking up at her surgical intern friend.

"Yeah, but she's not emergent so take your time." Shannon smiled. "Curtain 3."

Chloe sighed and nodded. She walked into the closed off curtain and smiled, but was shocked by what she saw. The patient was almost child-like, not able to hold even a short conversation. After a half an hour Chloe walked back to find Shannon.

"Miss curtain 3 is a frequent flyer, isn't she?" Chloe asked her friend.

"Yeah, saw her a few weeks ago when her roommate found her asleep for over 16 hours. Why?" Shannon shrugged.

"Well, she has a history of a lot of STIs, comes in a few times every sixth months or so. Is her roommate here?" Chloe asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Nope, why?" Shannon asked.

"I think her pica might be secondary to something else. Her IQ is average so mental disability is ruled out. Did you run a pregnancy test?" Chloe asked.

"Of course, standard practice in abdominal pain cases. Blood and urine both negative." Shannon shrugged.

"Are you our consult?" A female doctor asked as she approached both Shannon and Chloe.

"Yes, I'm an intern in psych." Chloe nodded. "Is her spaciness common?"

"It is today." The doctor sighed. "Why?"

"Her chart lists a past of hyper-somnolence, apathy, spaciness, and even hyper-sexuality." Chloe listed. "Pica is only mentioned now."

"What do you think?" The doctor asked.

"It's a long shot, but Kleine-Levin Syndrome." Chloe sighed.

"It would fit." The doctor nodded, taking the chart from Chloe. "I'll call neuro while she's still down here."

"Neuro?" A surprised voice said from behind Chloe. "Since when do we pass to neuro?" Dr. Hahn laughed as he stepped into the group.

"You have a good intern here, saw KLS where everyone else saw crazy." The female doctor asked, handing him the file.

"Don't we have a saying about horses and zebras?" Dr. Hahn muttered.

"She's not pregnant and has an average IQ, it's even rarer to see pica in a completely normal adult." Chloe defended.

"Catatonic Schizophrenia can explain the negative symptoms." Dr. Hahn tried. "Though hyper-sexuality does seem odd. May I talk to her?"

"Curtain 3." The female doctor said, walking over to show Dr. Hahn the spot.

"You are making me look bad, loony." Shannon said, sticking out his tongue before walking away.

Chloe walked over to an empty bed next to the closed off curtain, leaning against the bed. She lost track of time, just waited. She looked up as her advisor stepped out of the curtain along with the other female doctor.

"Ok, so what would you suggest?" Dr. Hahn asked, looking at Chloe.

"Neuro consult. If they agree then they can choose a treatment, if they disagree then after her surgery approach her about out patient therapy to help with the pica." Chloe said.

"I agree." Dr. Hahn said, signing the chart. "Chloe go get some lunch, and be in my office at 1 for the meeting with that patient's family."

"I'll be there." Chloe nodded before walking off, heading up the stairs towards the cafeteria. She ate her lunch quickly before heading back up to the psych ward. She smiled as she entered Dr. Hahn's office, knowing she was early.

"That was a good call today, neuro agreed with you assessment." Dr. Hahn smiled. He went to start saying something else when his desk phone intercom beeped. "Yeah." He said, hitting the respond button.

"Your 1 o'clock is here." A woman responded.

"Be right there." Dr. Hahn said, nodding towards Chloe.

Chloe was able to take the lead in the first half of the meeting, explaining to the husband her idea. Dr. Hahn took control of the second half, talking over the extra details. Chloe noticed how attentive the eight year old son was to the doctor, making her wonder if he actually understood what was going on.

"Um, doctor." Chloe said quickly. "I was wondering if Jacob, here, would be more happy visiting with his mother? I can take him if I'm no longer needed."

"That sounds good to me." The husband nodded.

Chloe stood and held her hand out to Jacob, smiling when he took it. She tried to block his few as they walked through the slightly chaotic main ward and was glad to see that Jacob's mother was just silently writing in her room.

"Mrs. Anderson, your son is here to see you." Chloe said.

"Mommy." Jacob said, taking off and hopping onto his mother's bed. "Read me a story."

Chloe felt her heart tug when the mother patted the bed next to her, letting the boy curl up next to her as she switched her journal for her book. Chloe just leaned against the door jam, just watching the almost normal scene in front of her. She was so relaxed that she almost jumped when Jacob's father tapped her shoulder.

"Jacob, it's time to go." The father barked, not waiting for the mother to even stop talking.

"We only have a page to go in this chapter." The mother said softly.

"We have to go. Jacob, come on." The father restated. Chloe frowned but remained silent as Jacob slowly crawled off the bed and walked to his father.

With Jacob and his father gone Chloe had no choice but to go back to work. The rest of her day was uneventful until about an hour before she left for the day when one of the patients complained of stomach pains. She knew the man was in for making himself sick so she tried just talking to him. She had talked to him for about ten minutes when he threw up on her pants, Chloe was slightly annoyed for a second until she saw the blood. She shouted for a doctor who came in and quickly escorted the man out.

Chloe groaned as she left to get the mandatory shower. She showered quickly before changing into a pair of scrubs. She was tying the sneakers, she kept in her locker for emergencies, when she saw Dr. Hahn approach her.

"How're you doing?" He asked, straddling the bench to sit down.

"Fine, though I'm not to happy about the blood." Chloe sighed as she tied back her hair.

"You've had a good day so far, this shouldn't ruin it. You've really impressed me." Dr. Hahn said softly. "I think you will make a great doctor, and I'd hate for anything to stand in your way." He continued, scooting closer to her and touching her thigh.

"Excuse me?" Chloe said, standing up quickly.

"I can help you go far, but I can't do that unless I receive something in return." Dr. Hahn stood up as well, looking down at the shorter intern. He reached out and ran a finger down her cheek. "Let me know on Monday if you'll accept my offer. For now you have an appointment down in the ER for a few blood tests." Dr. Hahn said before walking off.

Chloe grabbed her bag and slammed her locker, holding back her emotions as she rushed down to the ER on the first floor. Shannon was waiting for her at a curtained off area, frowning.

"You really shouldn't let HIV positive people puke up blood on you." Shannon joked as Chloe sat down on the exam bed.

"I'll make sure to ask next time before they puke." Chloe said flatly as she held out her right arm.

"Uh-oh, what happened?" Shannon asked as he tied a tourniquet around Chloe's upper arm and started feeling for a vein.

"My advisor basically told me I had to sleep with him." Chloe whispered, shutting her eyes tightly as Shannon stuck the needle into her arm.

"What are you going to do? If you switch programs now you won't graduate on time." Shannon asked, watching the blood being drawn.

"I'm not sleeping with him, I'm not cashing in my V card just to get a good grade. But I can't quit this internship, it's too good." Chloe sighed. "He's given me the weekend to think about it. I know I should tell someone at school but they might pull me."

"You'll figure something out." Shannon said as he placed a cotton ball on top of the needle, having Chloe hold it as he pulled the needle out. "Now, I have the ARVs you'll need to take once a day for the next six months, but you'll need to get checked again at three months." Shannon explained as he taped the ball in place.

"Thanks." Chloe said as she took the bottle of pills and put them into her messenger bag. "Am I good to go?"

"Yep, enjoy your date with MR. FBI." Shannon smiled.

"See you Monday." Chloe said hopping off the bed and heading off towards the front entrance. She smiled when she got outside and saw Spencer leaning against his car, waiting.

"Are you ok?" Spencer asked, eyeing her arm.

"Today is one of those long story days." Chloe sighed. "Would you mind stopping by my place?" Chloe asked.

"I can do that. Are you sure you are ok?" Spencer asked.

"I could use a hug." Chloe said. Spencer smiled and pulled Chloe close, leaning down to kiss her softly. Chloe smiled as they parted and then climbed into the passenger seat of Spencer's car.

"Ok, now how about you tell me about your long day?" Spencer said as he slipped behind the wheel.

"Well it started normal, had to remove a patient from a therapy group because she was getting upset. But she calmed down when I got her back to her room. I spent over an hour chatting with her. She's schizophrenic and doesn't like taking her meds, she says they kill her soul. So I approached her doctor about changing to one of the newer drugs. And then I got to do my first solo consult and everyone thought pica, but I thought it was pica secondary to Kleine-Levin Syndrome. My advisor thought it was too out there but then he interviewed her and agreed with me. I thought that it was going to be a good day." Chloe started.

"That does sound like a pretty good start to a day." Spencer nodded.

"I was invited into the meeting between Dr. Hahn, my advisor, and the schizophrenic's husband and I explained my reasoning. But when Dr. Hahn started talking the husband's son looked so interested that I thought he was actually trying to listen so he could make sure his mother stayed on track. So I took him out, so the grown ups could talk and he could spend time with his mother. It was so sweet, they just sat together and she read to him." Chloe sighed.

"That sounds nice." Spencer sighed.

"It really was. But then the stupid father basically ripped the son away from her. She was almost to the end of the chapter but he refused to stay a minute longer. I felt really bad for both of them." Chloe took a deep breath. "And then everything was fine until a hypochondriac puked up blood on me. So, hospital protocol required me to toss out my clothes, shower, and get tested for HIV. I am now on ARVs for the next six months."

"Was he HIV positive?" Spencer asked.

"Yep." Chloe groaned as Spencer pulled into a parallel parking spot in front of Chloe's brownstone. "Even though I don't have any open wounds I still have to go through it all."

"Statistically the threat of contracting it then are minimal." Spencer said.

"Yep, but sadly that isn't the worst part of my day." Chloe sighed as she slipped out of the car and fished her keys out of her bag. "What's that?" Chloe asked, staring at a open topped box that sat on top of her stoop, a bag covering it.

"You'll have to see." Spencer smiled.

Chloe rushed up her stairs and scooped up the package before grabbing her mail. She opened the door and ran up her stairs, setting the box down in her kitchen.

"Who's this?" Spencer asked as Chloe untied the top of the bag.

"Hmm?" Chloe turned around and giggled. Spencer had picked up Tonks, who was now on his shoulder batting at his ear. "Well, this is my kitten, Tonks." Chloe said, taking Chloe off of Spencer's shoulder.

"Tonks? Like in Harry Potter?" Spencer asked, petting the cat.

"No, she a pure bread tonkinese. I got her from the humane society a few months ago." Chloe smiled. She set the cat down by her food dish before pouring her some dry food. Chloe turned back to the bag. "Aww, how did you know lilies were my favorite?" Chloe asked as she picked up the small vase.

"They were just pretty." Spencer shrugged.

"Oh, and the bear." Chloe picked up the pink bear and hugged it. "Thank you." She walked over and leaned up, kissing Spencer's cheek. "Let me go change and we can head out." Chloe smiled, walking back to her room. "Feel free to grab a soda from the fridge."

"Ok." Spencer called back, taking a seat by Tonks in the living room.

Chloe quickly stripped out of the scrubs, tearing off the bandage on her arm. She changed into her favorite pair of dark wash jeans and a white tee shirt. She grabbed a light blue zip up hoodie, slipping it on and smiling as it clung to her shape perfectly. She walked into her bathroom and touched up her make-up. She brushed out her hair and slipped a hair tie around her wrist and slipped on her black pumas.

"Ok, I'm good." Chloe said as she walked down the hall towards her living room. She smiled when she saw Spencer laying on the floor, Tonks sitting on his chest, meowing at him. "I'm thinking she's a good judge of character." Chloe smiled. Tonks responded by turning and meowing happily at Chloe.

"Actually pets are just highly attuned to how people act. They are more friendly towards people who are at ease around them." Spencer said, holding the kitten close as has he got up. He set Tonks down as soon as he was up, gently patting her head.

"Yes, but if you were tense or upset around a cute little defenseless animal then I might wonder about you." Chloe smiled.

"So, what is worse than a statistically minimal chance of contracting HIV from one of your patients?" Spencer asked as they went to leave.

"My advisor, Dr. Hahn, decided to come chat with me in the locker room after my shower. He put his hand on my thigh and said that I'd make a great doctor, but he'd hate for anything to stand in my way. He then clarified that by saying that he could help me go far, but only if he got something in return." Chloe sighed, locking her front door behind herself.

"That's highly inappropriate." Spencer said, waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"That's one way to put it." Chloe sighed.

"What did you tell him?" Spencer asked, opening the car door for Chloe.

"Nothing, he says I have until Monday to decide." Chloe shrugged.

"You should go to HR, they should have an intern supervisor. If you file a complaint they can switch your advisor for the last few weeks." Spencer said, slipping into the car behind the steering wheel.

"Really?" Chloe looked shocked.

"Probably, you should call your school first, though." Spencer nodded.

"Well, that makes me feel better." Chloe smiled. "How was your day?"

"Long and disturbing." Spencer sighed. Chloe frowned and leaned over across the bench seat, laying her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it." Spencer smiled to himself and took his hand off the wheel, slipping it under Chloe's hand and interweaving his fingers with her.

"Thanks." Spencer smiled. "Did you ever figure out who sent you those flowers this morning?"

"Yeah, my father." Chloe sighed.

"That's sweet, any occasion?" Spencer asked.

"It's a third date story, but I'll tell you if I get a third date story in return." Chloe said.

"Deal." Spencer nodded.

"My mom was raped one night after work. I am the result of that. My dad, my mom's husband, was very understanding about it and he accepted me just like he did my sister, his actual daughter. My mom knew her attacker, but didn't want to report it. She quit her job and went to work for her father. But my biological father would always send me cards on christmas and my birthday. My mom threw them away, I caught her once and thats when I found out everything. I thought it would stop when I moved out, but it obviously didn't." Chloe shrugged. "It's the only thing I can think of."

"Any reason today though?" Spencer asked, taking in the story.

"Well, tomorrow is my 26th birthday." Chloe shrugged.

"Seriously?" Spencer said. "You didn't tell me that."

"Well, you didn't ask." Chloe smiled. "It's no big deal."

"Yes it is. I should have brought a cake, and a gift." Spencer said, fake pouting.

"I don't need a cake and you already got me flowers and a teddy bear." Chloe giggled, leaning up and kissing the edge of Spencer's chin.

"The flowers were a I-had-a-great-time-last-night-I'm-dying-to-do-it-again thing." Spencer said.

"Fine, then the teddy bear will work." Chloe said.

"I should have still gotten a cake." Spencer sighed as he merged onto the freeway.

"Why does it matter?" Chloe asked.

"Well, my mom was kind of absent minded when I was growing up, she almost always forgot my birthday and I always hated that. I just don't want anyone else to feel forgotten." Spencer said, deciding to leave out his mother's illness for now.

"Aww, you're too sweet, but you can't forget something you never knew about." Chloe smiled.

"I still feel like I should do something." Spencer sighed.

"You're so adorable." Chloe giggled, leaning up and kissing Spencer's cheek. "Oh, I love this song." Chloe said, turning up the radio as the song "Sweet Disposition" by The Temper Trap started playing.

After about an hour Spencer pulled off into a small parking lot outside of a large wooden area. The sun was setting and it was getting dark. Chloe climbed out of the car, hugging herself as she looked around.

"Did you bring flashlights?" Chloe asked, walking around and meeting Spencer by his trunk.

"Of course, one flood light and a large lantern." Spencer said handing Chloe the flood light. He slipped his leather messenger bag over his head, so it sat across his chest. He then grabbed two paper bags and the lantern in one hand and shut his trunk. "Can you grab the cooler from the back seat?"

"Okie dokie." Chloe said as she opened the door to the back seat, grabbing the medium sized cooler.

"Then we're good to go." Spencer smiled, turning on his lantern and held his arm out to Chloe. Chloe smiled and took Spencer's arm.

It took about ten minutes for Spencer to lead them to a large open field. He went to the center of the field and set his stuff down, turning the lantern on and setting it down.

"It's beautiful out here." Chloe commented as she looked up at the twilight sky.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite places." Spencer said as he pulled out a large blanket and laid it out. "Are you hungry?" He asked as he sat down on the blanket.

"Starved." Chloe exaggerated, taking a seat next to Spencer. "What do you have for me, Chef?"

"Well, I thought fried chicken would be good." He said pulling a Tupperware container out of the cooler. "And then I didn't know what type of soda you liked so I stuck with Sprite." He said handing Chloe a can.

"Always good." Chloe smiled.

"And then I stopped by a deli and got pasta salad and potato wedges." Spencer smiled as he pulled everything out of the bags. "I forgot to grab plates, but I have plenty of napkins and forks."

"It's ok, I'm not germ phobic." Chloe said.

Spencer and Chloe ate steadily, chatting as they did. It was completely dark when they were done and they packed everything up before laying back to look up at the stars.

"You still have yet to tell me your third date story." Chloe said as she curled up against Spencer, laying her head on his chest.

"Well, I'm a recovering Dilaudid addict." Spencer said, taking a deep breath. "Eleven month sober."

"I'll get you a cake when you hit one year." Chloe smiled as she leaned up and kissed Spencer's cheek. She watched the strange expression develop over Spencer's face. "What?"

"Just not the response I would expect." Spencer said.

"Well, freaking out would be unproductive. And you've admitted your problem, obviously gotten help, and are being open with me about it. Those are all really good things to me." Chloe smiled.

"You don't even want to know how it happened?" Spencer asked, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Of course I do, but something like that is really personal and I'm not going to force you to tell me." Chloe said softly.

Spencer took a deep breath before looking back up at the stars. "I was kidnapped by an unsub -an unknown subject- the team and I were after. He suffered from dissociative identity disorder and one of his personalities tortured me, trying to get me to admit my sins. The host personality tried to help me by giving me Dilaudid." Spencer sighed, not looking anywhere but up at the stars.

Chloe said nothing, she didn't know what she could say. She just leaned up and kissed him gently. "Only a really strong person could go through something like that and still go on." Chloe said as her lips left Spencer's.

"You are the first person outside of the team that I've told." Spencer took a deep breath. "You're also the first girl I've dated since."

"Well, then I feel special." Chloe smiled. "And in the spirit of sharing. You are the first guy I've dated."

"I have a hard time believing that." Spencer smiled.

"It's true. In high school I was kind of the invisible girl, during my ungrad I was so concentrated on getting a high GPA that I turned down anyone who offered, and during grad school I never met anyone I felt like dating." Chloe blushed. "After you said you had to work and couldn't meet me I thought it was kind of fate saying that you weren't who I was looking for. And then you just showed up and here we are."

"Well, now I feel special." Spencer laughed.

"What were you like in high school?" Chloe asked.

"I was a twelve-year-old child prodigy in a public high school." Spencer shrugged.

"Ouch, that couldn't have been fun." Chloe said.

"Nope." Spencer shook his head. "Oh, look, it's starting." Spencer smiled, pointing up at the sudden onslaught of what looked to be falling stars.

"I can't believe that we can see it so clearly." Chloe said.

After about an hour of silently watching the shower Spencer turned onto his side and leaned over and kissed Chloe's cheek. Chloe smiled and mimicked Spencer, turning onto her side to face him. She reached over and gently touched the side of Spencer's neck, leaning in to kiss him. Spencer wrapped an arm around Chloe waist, pulling her tighter against him as he deepened the kiss. Chloe brought Spencer with her as she laid back onto her back, Spencer now on top of her. She tangled her fingers in his hair, gasping when she felt his tongue on her lips.

Spencer pulled back, searching Chloe's eyes for a sign that he did something wrong. "Should I stop?"

"No, this is all just new to me." Chloe said before leaning up and recapturing Spencer's lips with hers. Chloe took the lead for a few seconds, trying to pull Spencer out of the light kiss world he was in. She finally got him back to the speed she wanted and was happy when she once again felt his tongue.

Chloe was the next one to pull back, needing air mostly. Spencer rolled off to the side, kissing Chloe's cheek. Chloe turned on her side and smiled brightly, snuggling up to Spencer.

"We should be getting home." Spencer sighed.

"But I like our little world here, it's peaceful." Chloe smiled.

"I know people, when it gets warmer we'll come out and go camping." Spencer smiled.

"Deal." Chloe said.

They both got up, Chloe helping Spencer pack up while also staying close to him. Spencer turned and smiled. "You ok?" Spencer asked.

"I'm not a fan of dark places. I don't even turn all the lights off in my house until I'm safely in my bed." Chloe shrugged.

"Don't worry." Spencer said handing Chloe a flashlight.

"My boy scout." Chloe smiled. She took Spencer's hand and lit their path as they walked back to Spencer's car. She waited until he was done packing his car before she slipped into the front seat.

"Can I ask you a question?" Spencer asked as he started his car.

"You just did." Chloe smiled as she snuggled up next to Spencer. "But ask away."

"What is that schizophrenic like?" Spencer tripped over the words.

"When she is on her meds she's pretty lucid, she is still mildly paranoid, reads a lot and tries to find the messages that are hidden in the writing." Chloe explained. "Why?"

"Something else no one other than the team knows." Spencer said, taking a deep breath. "My mother is schizophrenic, she's in a hospital out in Las Vegas, she always puts up a fight when she takes her meds."

"Has she been on the same meds since she was diagnosed?" Chloe asked.

"It took about a year before they landed on the one she was on now, but she hated them all. It's been over a decade though since the last change." Spencer explained.

"I don't know her case, but it might be worth it to try a few of the newer drugs. They might do that same thing but she might tolerate the side-effects better." Chloe shrugged. "Is that what you were going for, or did I go in an opposite direction?"

"No, it's what I wanted to ask." Spencer nodded.

"Did it bother you? Me talking about another schizophrenic mother?" Chloe asked, wanting to see Spencer smile.

"No, just reminded me of my childhood." Spencer sighed. "My dad left my mom and I when I was 10, after that I was the one who had to make sure my mom ate and took her pills. She was a literary professor so she would always read to me, or I would read to her."

"I bet you were a great son." Chloe smiled.

"I always feel guilty that I put her in that hospital, that I should be the one taking care of her." Spencer sighed. "I write her a letter everyday, hoping to ease the guilt."

"Does she hate you for what you did?" Chloe asked.

"She hates it there, but she says she's proud of me." Spencer sighed.

"Would she lie to you?" Chloe asked, hoping for the answer.

"No, my mom is not the type to lie." Spencer smiled slightly.

"Could you do what you do and take care of your mother like they can at the hospital?" Chloe asked.

"Sadly, no." Spencer's slight smile faded.

"But she is honestly proud of what you do, and you can't make her proud by taking care of her. I would take a well cared for and proud mother, over a disappointed mother I took care of." Chloe defended.

"I do like that she's proud." Spencer slightly smiled again. "But I still feel guilty."

"Of course you do, because you are a good son who can emphasize with others. I'd be a little suspicious if you didn't feel guilty." Chloe smiled, leaning up and kissing Spencer's cheek. "How about I give some of the bio-psych journals I have with reviews of newer schizophrenia drugs? That way you can be informed if you want to call and have your mother's drugs switched."

"That would be great." Spencer smiled.

"Anything to help." Chloe smiled as she snuggled closer to Spencer.

The rest of the car ride was silent, Spencer thinking while Chloe lightly dozed against his side. Chloe groaned when she felt the car jolt to a stop. She embraced the idea of waking up when she felt Spencer kiss her softly.

Spencer didn't leave the car until Chloe was fully awake. He helped her out of the car and walked with her up her stairs, wanting to make sure she didn't fall asleep outside.

"Does my door look different?" Chloe mumble, rubbing her eyes. When she could fully see she just stared at the missing door knob.

"Stay here." Spencer said running to his car and pulling his cell phone out. He dialed 9-1-1 as he got out his gun. "Yeah, this SSA Reid of the FBI, I'm at 103 Holyoke Lane with a suspected B and E." Spencer just watched as Chloe looked between him and the door.

"Are they coming?" Chloe asked, feeling helpless as she stood by the door.

"Yeah." Spencer said as he returned to Chloe's side.

"Oh God, Tonks." Chloe said, hearing a loud, pained meow echo from inside her house.

"No." Spencer said, as Chloe pushed open the door and turned on the lights, running up the stairs. Spencer unholstered his gun and followed Chloe, instinctively pointing his gun at the man that stood in the center of Chloe's living room.

"Who the hell are you?" Chloe spat, anger covering her words.

"It's sad that you don't even know who your own daddy is." The balding middle-aged man said. He was wearing a crisp suit and oozed slimed as he spoke.

"You are not my dad." Chloe said quickly.

"Now, now, you shouldn't speak to me like that, young lady." The man said taking a step towards Chloe.

"Stay where you are." Spencer barked, his gun moving as the man did.

"Now I believe it's the dad that is suppose to shoot the boyfriend." The man spat back, taking out his own gun and aiming it at Chloe. "But this might be more effective."

"I'm with the FBI, if you don't put down that gun I will shoot." Spencer said sternly, trying not to show his nerves.

"Well, if I can't have my baby girl, neither can you." The man smiled, his overly white teeth adding to his slime ball look.

"I have never and will never be yours." Chloe said.

"Police." A voice shouted from the open front door.

"He's armed." Spencer called out, eyes not moving from the man.

Chloe screamed as she heard the man pull the trigger. Spencer dropped his gun and ran in front of Chloe just as the man pulled the trigger again.

Chloe rushed to Spencer's side as the man went to shoot again. Chloe just covered Spencer as she heard two more shots go off. She didn't know what had happened but just held her hand over a wound on Spencer's chest. Chloe sobbed as she watched the blood seep onto her hand.

"Spencer, please, stay with me." Chloe cried.

"No." Spencer tired to cough. "Nar-" He coughed.

"Shh, don't talk." Chloe said. "Just stay with me." Chloe tried as hard as she could to hold the wound, more to feel Spencer breath than to save blood.

Okie, so thanks for sticking with me throughout this long chapters, this one is almost twice as long as all the other chapters so if you don't like long chapters you'll be in luck! But please, REVIEW!


	3. Awkward Calls and Shared Stories

Another shorter chapter, they'll start being about the same length after this one. But I don't know how apt I will be to update if I don't start getting more _**REVIEWS!**_

Chapter 3

Chloe sat in the almost sterile looking waiting room staring at the dried blood that still hid in her cuticles.

She didn't know how long it had taken but she rode to the hospital in the ambulance with Spencer, refusing to let go of his hand. Shannon met her at the door, holding her back as a doctor went with the EMTs into the hospital. When she had calmed down Shannon passed her off to a nurse, promising to be back with an update. The nurse made Chloe shower and change into another pair of scrubs, before clearing her medically.

Shannon came back when the doctors left to take Spencer up to surgery. He had Spencer's things in a small bag which Shannon gave to her before going up to surgery himself.

Chloe dug Spencer's cell phone out, clearing her head enough to go through his contacts trying to remember the name of someone on the team. She couldn't remember so she just chose someone at random.

"Reid?" A groggy male voice answered.

"Do you work with Spencer?" Chloe said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Who is this?" The male voice said, suddenly sounding very awake.

"My name's Chloe, I'm dating Spencer. He's been shot." Chloe could no longer maintain her composure. "He's in surgery at Potomac hospital."

"I'll be right there." The male said before the line went dead.

Chloe didn't have the strength to make another call, she just sat where she was, staring down at Spencer's phone. She felt like she had stared at the phone for hours before anything brought her to reality.

"Chloe?" Chloe was shocked from her world, looking up at the man who was now talking to her. He was middle aged, with black hair. He was dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt, a gun at his side.

"Yeah." She stood.

"I'm SSA Hotchner, we spoke on the phone." He said.

"Oh, yeah." Chloe said, running a hand through her hair.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Someone broke into my house. I ran in, Spencer ran in after me. The guy had a gun and he went to shoot me and then Spencer was there. He got shot twice I think." Chloe explained, hugging herself.

"Hotch, what the hell?" A younger black man called, an older looking man following him.

"Rossi, Morgan, meet Chloe." Hotchner said quickly. "Reid's girlfriend." Chloe forced a smile, deciding against the idea of correcting Hotchner.

Soon after the brief introductions three girls joined them, a Garcia, JJ and Prentiss. They talked amongst themselves before the larger of the two blondes, Garcia, took a seat next to Chloe, reaching over and touching her hand.

"He'll be alright." She smiled.

"I really hope so." Chloe whispered. Chloe jumped up a second later, seeing Shannon walk out from behind a swinging door that led to the surgery rooms. "You can't be done." Chloe almost yelled at her friend.

"No, I'm just here with an update." Shannon said, causing all six of Spencer's team mates to huddle around near Chloe. "Spencer has a torn left ventricle, the bullet that did that also went through his lung. A second bullet hit and broke his collar bone. His heart did stop for about ten minutes but we were able to get him back. The surgeon was able to fix the tear to the heart and he's working on the lung now."

"Is there brain damage from when his heart stopped?" Chloe asked, biting her lip.

"We won't know that until he wakes up." Shannon sighed. "I'll be back when I know something." Shannon smiled slightly before he disappeared behind the swinging surgery door.

The group of seven took a seat around the small waiting room, none of them knowing how to break the silence. JJ couldn't stand the silence and decided to try.

"So, Chloe how long have you and Reid been dating?" JJ, the smaller of the two blondes, asked.

"Since Thursday." Chloe said. "We met a few weeks ago, I ran into him one morning and spilled my coffee on him. I told him that I would make it up to him with dinner, the day we were going to go out he called me and said he had to go to Idaho for work. I thought he was just trying to back out nicely. But then he showed up at my show on Thursday and we hit it off." Chloe looked down at the bag in her lap, not knowing why she was telling them all this. "We went out to see the meteor shower tonight, he was dropping me off and walking me to my door when we noticed the door handle was gone." Chloe took a deep breath. "Spencer called the police but I heard my kitten meowing and I rushed in without him. My biological father was there, waiting for me. Spencer came in. My father said that he's suppose to shoot the daughter's boyfriend, but it might be more effective to shoot me. That's when Spencer pulled out his gun, said he was FBI and that my father should put the gun down. The last thing I remember was a shot and then Spencer was on the floor in front of me."

"Has your dad always been violent?" The dark haired girl, Prentiss, asked.

"He isn't my dad, he's just the man who raped my mother." Chloe said. "I've never met him before." Chloe went to say something else but went silent when she saw Shannon come back out.

"There were no more complications, Spencer is in recovery. He's still on a ventilator but I can take you all to see him if you want." Shannon said.

"Please." Chloe said. Shannon nodded and led Chloe, and the BAU team, to a room down the hallway. Spencer was laying in the hospital bed, paler than usually. Instead of a hospital gown his chest and torso was wrapped with gauze, his arm bent across his chest. Chloe walked up to the side of his bed, hands resting on the bed's side rails. She pulled up a chair and took a seat, waiting.

"I'll be back after I finish my shift in the ER." Shannon said, walking over and giving Chloe a hug. "And don't worry, he hasn't been given anything stronger than Tylenol." Shannon said before he left the room.

"He has to be in so much pain." Garcia said.

"He told me not to let them give him any narcotics. He said he's almost a year clean and he doesn't want to risk a relapse." Chloe said.

The rest of the night was silent. No one talked, just listened to the steady beat of the heart monitor, comforted by the fact he was at least alive. It was morning before anything happened. Spencer's heart monitor sped up and he started trying to cough, it coming out sounding like he was choking.

"Nurse!" Morgan called, stepping out of the open door.

"Hey, calm down." Chloe said as she stood up and leaned over Spencer's bed. "There is a tube in your throat, it's helping you breath." She smiled, touching his cheek. Spencer's coughs lessened as Chloe talked.

"Good morning, Mr. Reid." A young looking female doctor said as she walked into the room.

"It's Dr. Reid." JJ said quickly.

"Well, then, Dr. Reid, this is going to be uncomfortable, but when I count to three I'm going to take the tube out. But I'm going to need you to take a deep breath at the same time. Understand?" The doctor explained as she put on a pair of gloves and disconnected the tube from the ventilator machine. Spencer tried to nod as best as he could. "Ok, one, two, three." The doctor pulled the tube out, smiling as Spencer started to cough.

"What..."

"Don't try to talk, let your throat rest." The doctor said, pulling out a small pen light and looking into his eyes. "Follow my finger." The doctor said as she checked to make sure his eyes could track. "Now, are you in any pain?" Spencer nodded. "I can give you some morphine or Tylenol with Codeine to help."

"No." Spencer said, voice raspy.

"Are you sure?" The doctor said.

"No means no." Rossi said.

"Alright, well, I'll be back. I'm going to have a neurologist come in to check you out." The doctor smiled before writing something onto Spencer's chart and leaving the room.

"Chloe." Spencer whispered, looking over at her.

"Yeah, hey." Chloe smiled.

"Are you ok?" He choked out.

"Yeah, not a scratch." She said. "Do you want anything?"

"Water?" He said.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Chloe said, leaning over to kiss Spencer's cheek.

Chloe took a deep breath as she walked out of the room. She crouched down by the wall, just concentrating on her breathing. Chloe gave herself a few minutes before she stood up, regaining herself as she walked down the hall. She got a pitcher of ice and water and started her walk back. She walked into the room and stopped, seeing Dr. Hahn next to Spencer's bed.

"Dr. Hahn, what are you doing here? No one called for a psych consult." Chloe said, walking over and setting the pitcher onto the bedside table.

"Neuro is backed up, and we all know the only difference between psychiatry and neurology is the fact that it takes an act of God to see me." Dr. Hahn said, smirking up at Chloe. "Now, Mr. Reid."

"Doctor." The entire room, except Spencer, said together

"Ah, what type?" Dr. Hahn said.

"I have three ." Spencer started.

"Ah, well those who can't do, do research." Dr. Hahn interrupted. "Now, I want you to remember three things. Cat, boat, pencil."

"Cat, boat, pencil." Spencer said.

"Good, now what's your name?" Dr. Hahn sighed.

"Spencer Reid." Spencer said, looking over at Chloe.

"Do you know what day it is?" Dr. Hahn asked.

"It's Chloe's birthday." Spencer smiled.

"Good for her, but the date please." Dr. Hahn sighed.

"Saturday, April 19th, 2008." Spencer said, frowning.

"What is 5 times 5?" Dr. Hahn asked.

"25." Spencer said quickly.

"What were those three things I asked you to remember?" Dr. Hahn said.

"Cat, boat, pencil." Spencer said.

"What is the last thing you remember before you got shot?" Dr. Hahn said, emphasizing the word shot.

"Um, Chloe and I were talking about my mother." Spencer said.

"Any specifics?" Dr. Hahn asked.

"That isn't needed for assessing long term memory." Chloe said quickly.

"I'm sorry, did you want to preform this consult?" Dr. Hahn snapped.

"Can we talk in privet?" Chloe said quickly.

"Not unless you are here acting as my intern, if you are here as a guest then you need to stay out of my way." Dr. Hahn said.

"Dr. Reid, what were you and Miss Hatcher talking about?" Dr. Hahn said.

"Chloe just promised to call and consult with my mother's doctor about her course of treatment." Spencer said.

"Miss Hatcher, if you want to play doctor, why don't you tell me the results?" Dr. Hahn said.

"Excuse me." Chloe said, smiling at Spencer.

Chloe took a deep breath as she walked out of the room, heading straight to the bathroom. She got to the bathroom and leaned against the counter, trying to keep her calm. She leaned over the sink and ran some cold water over her face.

"Do you want to explain yourself?" Chloe heard a male voice as she stood up.

"Dr. Hahn? This is the ladies' room." Chloe said, quickly turning around.

REVIEW! REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!


	4. New Stitches and Sleeping Pills

YAY! Reviews! Now I want at least 4 before I post chapter 5! Oh, and yes I know the first line was stolen from Garcia, but I like the idea of Chloe having her own version of Garcia. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

"We've got to stop meeting like this, people are going to talk." Chloe groaned as she felt pain running through her arm and forehead.

"Shannon? What the hell?" Chloe groaned.

"A nurse found you in the bathroom, it looks like you fell into a mirror." Shannon sighed.

"Hahn pushed me." Chloe sighed. "He did a consult on Spencer and he got all pissy, figured out I wasn't going to do him."

"Please, you have to tell the chief of surgery, he's acting dean of medicine when Dr. Anthony is out of the hospital." Shannon said as he stitched up her forearm.

"You can let him know, but I need to get back to Spencer." Chloe said, sitting up as Shannon finished.

"Well, he's in surgery, but he should be out soon. I'll send him to Spencer's room." Shannon said as he wrapped gauze around her forearm. "Just be carful to keep your hair out of your head wound."

"Thanks, dear." Chloe smiled. "Are you ever going to leave?"

"Yes, in 20 minutes I will be out of here and curling up in a nice fluffy bed with my man." Shannon grinned.

"You have fun with that." Chloe said as she walked off. She rushed up the flights of stairs, smiling as she walked into Spencer's room.

"Hey, what happened?" Spencer asked. He was sitting up in bed, the back up to help, eating a cup of Jello.

"Where'd your team go?" Chloe asked.

"Um, Hotch went to talk to the federal prosecutor, Rossi and Morgan went to talk to your biological father, JJ had to go deal with some work stuff. Prentiss and Garcia went to get coffee and get me more jello." Spencer smiled. "Now what happened to you?"

"Well, apparently when you confront a narcissist and tell him no, you get thrown into a mirror." Chloe sighed, taking down the side rails and sitting on the side of Spencer's bed, her one good hand touching his.

"Chlo." Spencer whispered.

"Shannon patched me up, and is going to tell the head of surgery, who will then tell the head of the hospital." Chloe said. "How are you doing?" She whispered.

"My arm feels fine, so this sling feels odd. But my chest burns." Spencer sighed.

"Well, when a bullet nicks your heart and then goes through your lung, burning might be a side effect." Chloe smirked. "You know, taking a bullet for me isn't something you do until at least the tenth date." Chloe said.

"But if I hadn't then I wouldn't have been able to get that far." Spencer smiled, scooting to the side and holding out his arm. Chloe smiled and laid down oh her side, being careful for her arm.

"I was so scared." Chloe whispered, laying her head on his chest.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I was just trying to protect you." Spencer replied, running his hand through her hair.

"I think your team thinks I'm insane." Chloe shook her head.

"No, they like you. They just didn't know I had a girlfriend." Spencer said.

"Is that what I am to you?" Chloe asked, sitting up a little to look up at Spencer.

"After taking a bullet for you, yeah." Spencer smiled. "Why?"

"Just never thought it would happen." Chloe blushed. She leaned up a little kissing Spencer softly.

"Hey, hey, doctor said nothing strenuous." Garcia joked as she and Prentiss walked into the room. Chloe blushed again, slowly moving off the bed.

"So, Reid says you're about to graduate?" Prentiss said, setting down some cups of jello on the tray near Spencer.

"Yeah, three weeks from Thursday." Chloe nodded. "I'm still waiting to hear back about post graduation internships though."

"Where did you apply?" Prentiss asked as she took a seat.

"My first choice would be the VA at Quantico. But I also applied to a psychiatric facility in DC." Chloe shrugged.

"Quantico, what made you apply there?" Prentiss smiled.

"My dad is a Marine, and when I was young we lived on base. And I'd like to go back and be able to say I'm helping his friends and fellow soldiers." Chloe smiled.

"Hello." Shannon smiled as he walked into the room. "Dr. O'Riley is out of surgery."

"Lovely." Chloe sighed, turning towards Spencer. "I'm going to go talk to a surgeon about Dr. Hahn."

"Ok, have fun." Spencer smiled. Chloe leaned over and kissed Spencer's cheek before following Shannon out of the room.

"So, I found out that Dr. Hahn is about to get fired anyways, they are just looking for one more little screw up." Shannon whispered as they walked through the hallways of the surgical ward.

"Really?" Chloe said.

"Yeah, apparently patients have been complaining, but since they are all psych patients Hahn could easily have sued the hospital and won his job back." Shannon smirked. "No matter what, your complaint would have sealed his fate."

"I should feel bad that I'm going to get a man fired, but I don't." Chloe smirked as Shannon opened the door to a small conference room. Chloe's smile fell as she walked into the room, more people there than she expected.

"Thanks, Shannon, have a good rest of the day." A tall, red haired woman said, dressed in a crisp white suit.

"Good luck." Shannon whispered before leaving the room.

"Please, Miss Hatcher, have a seat." The red haired woman said, sitting down in front of a few files. Chloe nodded, taking a seat at the oval table. "Now, you won't be in any trouble, Dr. O'Riley just called and brought your story to my attention, I just wanted to be here to make sure this all got settled. Ms. Scott, the hospital's attorney is here just so she can hear it from you now in full." The red haired women, who Chloe knew was Dr. Anthony, said. Chloe smiled at Dr. O'Riley and who she guessed was Ms. Scott.

"Do you mind if I tape this?" Ms. Scott said, her face looking very tight, her hair tightly pulled back into a bun on the back of her head.

"No, go ahead." Chloe nodded.

"Ok, Miss. Hatcher, how about you start from, according to Shannon, when Dr. Hahn came on to you." Dr. Anthony said.

"Um, it was yesterday. I had been working with a patient who had gotten violently ill and so I had to go get a shower, change and then go to get blood drawn. I had just gotten out of the shower and put on some scrubs when Dr. Hahn came into the locker room. He sat next to me and said that I had impressed him that day. That's when he touched my thigh and said that I could go far in my field and that he'd hate for anything to get in the way." Chloe took a deep breath. "I stood up to get away and asked what he meant, and he followed, touching my cheek he said that he could help me but only if he received something in return. He said I had until Monday to give him my answer. He left after that."

"Had he ever approach you in the locker room before?" Ms. Scott asked, writing something down on the pad of paper in front of her.

"No, usually he doesn't really talk to me until I approach him, other than that we only talked at my weekly assessments." Chloe explained.

"So, what happened today?" Ms. Scott asked.

"Um, well, my boyfriend got shot and was brought here, during surgery they had lost him for about ten minutes. So when he woke up of course a neuro consult was required. For some reason Dr. Hahn was called, and I thought he was acting rather inappropriate." Chloe started.

"Inappropriate how?" Dr. Anthony broke in.

"Well, I asked where neuro was and he said that they were backed up and that the only difference between neurology and psychiatry was that it took an act of God to see him. He referred to my boyfriend as Mr. Reid, and all of Reid's colleagues and I corrected him, saying that it was Dr. Reid. Dr. Hahn asked him what his specialty was and Reid said that he had three PhDs." Chloe explained deciding to stick with last names. "Before Reid could say anything else, Dr. Hahn said that those who can't do, do research." Chloe took a deep breath. "Dr. Hahn then went into assessing Reid's memory. He asked for him to remember three things, asked for his name, the date, and a simple math problem. From that he got that Reid's short-term, working, and semantic long-term memory were all fine. He then asked Reid what the last thing he remember was before he got shot. Reid said he remember us talking in the car about his mother. Dr. Hahn tried to press for specifics but I knew that in these types of assessments you are just trying to see if there is short-term retroactive amnesia, which he got, he didn't need to go on." Chloe said.

"What did you do?" Dr. O'Riley said.

"I knew Reid would be uncomfortable explaining specifics so I asked if I could talk to Dr. Hahn out in the hallway. Dr. Hahn said that he'd only talk to me if I was there acting as his intern. Reid ended up saying that we were just talking and I promised to call his mother's doctor and consult on her case. Dr. Hahn then said that if I wanted to play doctor that I could explain the out come of Reid's memory exam. That's when I excused myself to the ladies' room, hoping Dr. Hahn would be more civil if I wasn't there. I was washing my face when I heard Dr. Hahn talking behind me. He wanted me to explain my behavior. When I told him it was the women's bathroom and that it was inappropriate for him to be there, he got mad, threw me into the full length mirror that was in the bathroom. I can't remember anything after that." Chloe finished.

"Could Dr. Reid's colleagues corroborate today's inappropriate behavior?" Ms. Scott asked.

"Yeah, we were in a room full of FBI profilers." Chloe nodded.

"Security did say they saw Dr. Hahn go into the women's bathroom and then leave a few minutes later." Dr. O'Riley added.

"What happens now?" Chloe asked after a few minutes of silence. She watched as Dr. Anthony looked over at Ms. Scott who just nodded.

"Well, I'll go from here and tell Dr. Hahn that he is suspended without pay until the board can meet on Monday and revoke his tenure. I will also officially change your advisor to Dr. Cannon." Dr. Anthony said.

"But, we will need you to sign a gag order, promising you will not sue the hospital." Ms. Scott said. "In return the hospital will cover any charges or bills pertaining to your injuries, including follow up care. The hospital will also not stand in your way, and cooperate with local law enforcement if you choose to bring charges up against Dr. Hahn."

"That sounds fair." Chloe nodded. "But can I add my own request?"

"What do you need?" Dr. Anthony asked.

"I'm worried that Dr. Hahn has contacted all of the post grad internship programs I applied to and hurt my chances." Chloe started.

"Well, I got a letter from Quantico yesterday." Dr. Anthony started, causing Chloe to sit up straighter. "They said that you have been accepted and that they would need confirmation of your work here for a background check. I can contact them on Monday and see if Dr. Hahn tried anything. If he did I will personal fix it." Dr. Anthony smiled. "Congratulations on that, by the way."

"Thank you." Chloe smiled. "Is there anything else?"

"Not right now, but you will need to sign that order." Ms. Scott said. "I can write it up and have it to you by the end of today."

"Ok, I'll be in Dr. Reid's room." Chloe said, standing up. "Thank you." Chloe left the conference room, rushing back to Spencer's room. She walked into the room and listened as Reid explained something to Morgan, Rossi and Hotchner.

"How'd it go?" Spencer asked, leaving the explanation alone.

"Good, apparently the hospital heard back on my application to Quantico." Chloe sighed.

"You applied to the FBI?" Rossi asked.

"No, an internship at the VA." Chloe explained.

"What'd they say?" Spencer asked.

"I've been accepted, pending a background check." Chloe smiled.

"Congrat..." Spencer went to give Chloe a hugged but winced before he even finished talking.

"Careful, you'll rip your stitches." Chloe said softly.

"Ow." Spencer whispered, laying back.

"Kid, are you sure you don't want some morphine?" Morgan asked.

"His body got use to dilaudid, which is eight times more effective than morphine. They would have to max him out on morphine for it to effect him. Not to mention introducing it to his system could cause intense cravings which would probably be worse for him." Chloe explained. "Codeine would be even less effective."

"I can deal with it, Morgan." Spencer forced a smile.

"You know you can't lie." Morgan said.

"How about if I go see if they can give you something to help sleep? I bet they have some over the count stuff." Chloe offered.

"Sleep would be nice." Spencer nodded.

"Ok, I'll go find a nurse." Chloe smiled before leaving. "Um, excuse me." Chloe said approaching the nurse's station.

"What can I do for you?" An older nurse asked, her southern accent thick.

"Spencer could really use some sleep, could you page Dr. Lee and see if we could get him an OTC sleep aid?" Chloe asked.

"Sure thing, she'll be right there." The nurse nodded.

"Thanks." Chloe said before walking back to Spencer's room.

"Have you slept?" Spencer asked as Chloe walked back into the room.

"Not yet, but I'm fine." Chloe smiled.

"You should go get some sleep?" Spencer said.

"I'll be fine, I don't like sleeping in hospitals." Chloe said.

"Then go home, I bet Tonks is hungry." Spencer smiled.

"Tonks is at the city shelter, and my home is a crime scene, they frown upon sleeping at crime scenes." Chloe joked.

"Then go get Tonks and sleep at my place." Spencer offered. "My car is still at your place."

"I don't know." Chloe said, biting her lip.

"Please, you need to rest too." Spencer said. "The brain doesn't operate as well when it's deprived of sleep. Your ability to process information slows and..."

"Fine, I'll go." Chloe said.

"Good, my address is programmed into the GPS." Spencer smiled.

"Do you want me to escort you home so you can get some things?" Morgan offered.

"You can get me into my house?" Chloe asked.

"The FBI took over the case." Hotchner explained.

"Then that'd be great." Chloe said. "Do you want me to bring you anything?" Chloe asked as she looked back at Spencer.

"My laptop, and a few books, just choose whatever." Spencer smiled.

"A few? How long do you think you are going to be here?" Chloe smiled, holding back a laugh.

"I can read 20,000 words a minute." Spencer shrugged.

"Damn." Chloe's smile dropped. "Anyways, ok, I'll be back."

"Ok, help yourself to anything you need." Spencer said.

"Thanks." Chloe said, leaning down and kissing Spencer softly, before grabbing his keys from the bag of his things.

"So, how old are you today, Miss Birthday Girl?" Morgan smiled as they walked into an elevator.

"Twenty-six." Chloe nodded. "How long have you known Spencer?"

"About six or seven years now." Morgan said. "Never thought he would last this long in the BAU."

"You think of him as family." Chloe said as they walked out of the elevator into the underground parking garage.

"How did you guess that?" Morgan smirked.

"Well, you called him kid, which is usually either an insult or a term of endearment. And people don't usually rush to a hospital in the middle of the night for someone they insult." Chloe shrugged.

"Look who's the profiler now." Morgan laughed as he unlocked his car.

"Well, it's helpful to know who my boyfriend's family is. Helps me know who to try and impress." Chloe said as she slipped into the car.

"Well, we are rather protective of Reid." Morgan sighed.

"Because he's the youngest?" Chloe guessed.

"Yeah, and because he's been through so much with us." Morgan sighed as he started driving. "Where am I going?"

"103 Holyoke Lane." Chloe said.

"So, do you really like Reid?" Morgan asked seriously.

"Yeah, I do. He's the first guy I've ever liked enough to date. And I know it's crazy to say after only two dates but I think there is just something right about him." Chloe smiled.

The rest of the ride was silent, Morgan pulling up and parking behind Spencer's car. Chloe got out and just stared at the yellow police tape on her door. She followed Morgan up the stairs to the door, watching him use a key to cut through a seal on the door and unlock the dead bolt, the door knob still missing.

"Crime scene techs took out any of the carpet with blood on it, for evidence. Once you can move back in you can have it replaced and we'll give you the forms to fill out so you can get reimbursed by the state. The state will also pay for a new lock, door, and door knob, but that will be done before you are allowed back." Morgan explained as they entered the house.

"Any idea how long that will be?" Chloe asked as she walked up the stairs into her living room.

"You should pack enough for a few weeks." Morgan said as he looked at the living room, answering the unanswered question.

Chloe grabbed her largest suitcase out of her closet and proceeded to fill it with clothes, a mix of both work and casual. She grabbed everything she thought she would need and then proceeded to fill a grocery bag with what she knew Tonks would need. Once she was done with the necessities Chloe walked into her study, filling a backpack with her laptop, medical journals and books.

"Ok, good to go." Chloe said as she took her things and walked into the living room, quickly grabbing her abandoned mail from the kitchen.

"Alright then." Morgan said grabbing one of the bags. Once they both were out of the house Morgan locked the deadbolt and applied a new seal. "Now, you go get some sleep, and we will call you if there is any updates." Morgan smiled. "We'll make sure someone is always with him when you can't be."

"Thanks a lot." Chloe smiled, loading her stuff into Spencer's car.

"Yep, drive safe." Morgan said. Chloe just nodded and slipped into the driver's seat. She started the car and took off, heading towards the animal shelter. She quickly got Tonks, receiving tons of meows as she drove.

When she got to Spencer's town home she fumbled with the keys, not knowing what to do once she got into the home. She first set up everything for Tonks and then put her bag in the only bedroom she saw. She wasn't surprised by Spencer's decor. His living room looked like a mini library, which spilled into his dining room. He had a small table but it was covered with numerous files. The kitchen was small and neat, a coffee pot tucked away into a corner with the toaster. Chloe walked down the hall and came to what she believed a small study. Math and science journals lined the book shelves, along with text books, each divided by the subject. A classic looking desk sat against the only free wall, framed pictures of a woman sitting next to a box of clean stationary and a black laptop. Past the study was the bathroom, not too big but not too small. Products were unorganized but neatly placed on the counter, dark red towel hang on the rack next to the shower. Chloe was slightly surprised to find a large flat screen mounted to Spencer's bedroom wall, a bookcase filled with movies and games next to it. Sitting on a smaller bookcase under the TV was a dvd player, stereo, and a few game systems. The bed was large and slightly made, looking like Spencer just pulled the covers flat and set his pillows on top.

Chloe yawned and crawled onto the bed, hearing Tonks meow as she jumped up. Chloe hugged one of the pillows and smiled, Spencer's scent still lingering on it. She reached down and scooped up her kitten, setting Tonks onto one of the pillows, before slipping under the covers and letting herself finally feel exhausted.

Alright, now, 4 reviews! That shouldn't be so hard, I know at least 4 people have subscribed to the story!


	5. Borrowed Coffee and Worried Parents

YAY! Got the reviews I needed. Now Chapter 6 gets rather steamy in the adult sense of the word, I'm going to need 5 reviews before I upload that one.

Chapter 5

Chloe woke up to the sun streaming across her face and Tonks licking the tip of her noes. "Is someone hungry?" Chloe smiled at the kitten, who just meowed.

Chloe hadn't planned on sleeping so long, but she had to admit it felt good. She got out of bed and followed Tonks to the kitchen where she just sat by the empty dish. Chloe quickly filled the bowl before going on a search for where Spencer stored his coffee. She found it and set about making herself a small pot. While it brewed she went off and changed, not remembering the last time she was so happy to put on her jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

Chloe found a random laptop bag and packed up Spencer's laptop and a few of his movies, along with a few of his clothes. She got a thermos and poured in the small pot of coffee. She pat the top of her kitten's head before leaving the house. She stopped in the door way, wide eyed at the bouquet of red roses, a small card on top of it. She picked up the roses and card, walking back into the house. She opened the card and gulped, sticking it into her purse. She threw the flowers into the trash and rushed out of the house.

She drove as fast as she was allowed to the hospital, parking before quickly going up to Spencer's room. She smiled at Spencer as she walked into the room.

"Sleep well?" Spencer said.

"Yes." Chloe smiled, walking over and kissing Spencer's cheek. "Did you?"

"He was asleep since you left until a few minutes ago." Morgan said.

"Sleep is never a bad thing." Chloe said. "Um, odd question but is my biological father in any sort of custody?"

"Yeah, until arraignment on Monday. Why?" Morgan asked.

"I got another bouquet of roses, like the one I got Friday morning." Chloe bit her lip and looked at Spencer. "They were waiting on your doorstep." She whispered.

"I'll call the prison he's at, put him in solitary." Morgan said, pulling out his phone as he walked out of the room.

"How would your father know where I live?" Spencer said.

"I don't know, but it's the only thing I can think of." Chloe said sitting on the bed laying back and cuddling close to Spencer. "I just don't want to paranoid about this."

"It'll be ok." Spencer said, wrapping his good arm around her and kissing her forehead. "He could have had someone look up my address and send you flowers, just in case it was where you were staying."

"Yeah, you are probably right." Chloe nodded, laying her head on his chest. "I never thought you'd be so into video games." Chloe said after a few minutes of silence. "Specially such silly games."

"Well, I see too much violence at work, and actually the games geared at kids contain a lot more logic and puzzles type question." Spencer smiled.

"You're adorable, you know that." Chloe smiled.

"I think that I'm going to be sick." Morgan said as he walked back into the room. "JJ caught a case in Carson City. JJ and Garcia can stay back so you won't be here alone."

"Don't do that. I'll be fine." Spencer said.

"Ok, well, Garcia will be here at least." Morgan said. "Take care of him." Morgan smiled to Chloe.

"Promise." Chloe smiled, waving as Morgan left. Chloe got up and walked to the door, checking the coast before shutting the door and walking back over to crawl back next to Spencer. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing a thermos or coffee, I can replace whatever I use."

"Don't worry about it." Spencer smiled. "I'm just glad I can help."

Chloe leaned up and kissed Spencer softly. Spencer wrapped his one arm around Chloe, pulling her closer. Chloe ran her hand through Spencer's hair, not wanting to let him go.

"That helps the pain." Spencer smirked when Chloe pulled away for air.

"I'm glad." Chloe smiled before leaning back up and kissing him again. "I missed you." Chloe whispered.

"I missed you too." Spencer whispered before kissing Chloe gently.

"Spencer?" Chloe whispered.

"Yeah?" Spencer said, laying back and kissing her earlobe.

"Do you regret coming to my show and going out with me?" Chloe asked, turning on her side and looking into Spencer's eyes, her hand touching his bandages.

"I regret how I handled things with your father, yes, but not you." Spencer leaned in, kissing Chloe softly. "And I'd even take another bullet for you." He smiled before kissing Chloe again.

"No more bullets for you." Chloe giggled as she leaned in, capturing Spencer's lips with hers. "I brought you gifts." Chloe said, kissing him quickly before slipping out of the bed.

"Really?" Spencer said, sitting up.

"Well, my grandfather owns and runs a publishing company. He reads all the non-fiction manuscripts and my mom reads all the fiction ones. I'm lucky enough to get advance copies." Chloe explained as she picked up her bag and pulled out a bunch of books. "I brought new chemistry and biology texts, along with texts on behaviorism, neo-Freudians, and serial killers in collectivist cultures." Chloe said, stacking up the books. "With your super speed reading abilities I thought these would cover you for today, I have more at your place too."

"These are great." Spencer smiled.

"Oh, and just because you might find it interesting and different." Chloe held up another textbook. "Philosophy and Ethics of the Criminal Justice Field. It's more on how it could be fair to knowingly let abusers and rapists free and arrest the victims."

"Oh." Spencer said, eye brows raising.

"I thought it'd be a hit or miss." Chloe shrugged as she handed Spencer the book.

"I say hit." He smiled.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to read it." Chloe said as she pulled her notebook out and crawled back into the bed.

"My mom use to say that being read to was the best way to enjoy a book." Spencer smiled as he flipped through the first few pages. "I could read it to you."

"I would love that, but I might not understand 20,000 words a minutes." Chloe laughed. Spencer leaned over and kissed the top of Chloe's forehead before he started into reading the book.

As Spencer continued reading Chloe abandon her notebook, turning to her side and wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist, resting against him. Spencer rested the book in his slung arm, his other hand going to gently rub Chloe's back.

"Can I ask you something?" Chloe whispered as Spencer finished a chapter.

"You just did." He smiled, running his fingers through her hair. "But go ahead."

"How would you, as a profiler, explain our relationship?" Chloe sighed.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked, setting down the book.

"I mean, we've known each other going on four days now and I'm already sleeping over at your house, we're sharing our deep dark secrets that no one other than family knows. This is far from a normal relationship, wouldn't you say?" Chloe asked.

"Well, yes, but as you know most human behavior falls across a normal bell-shaped distribution. If we classify personal and intimate relationships as human behavior then-" Chloe cut Spencer off mid-sentence with a deep kiss.

"Ok, accepted assumption that relationships fall along a normal distribution. Do I get a point?" Chloe smirked.

"Well, there has to be outliers." Spencer smiled, leaning down to kiss Chloe gently. "I've never been normal, why should I start now?"

"So, it would just be a part of my outlier relationship style to say, that I think, maybe, I could, probably, poss-" It was Spencer's turn to cut Chloe off with a deep kiss.

"A point?" Spencer smirked.

"I love you." Chloe said quickly, biting her lip.

"Really?" Spencer whispered. Chloe nodded before hearing a knock on the closed door.

"Yeah." Chloe called, slipping out of the bed and straightening her clothes.

"Hi, Chloe, I know you're not working today, but I could really use you." A middle aged woman smiled as she stepped into the room, blonde hair back in a low pony-tail.

"Of course, Dr. Cannon, what do you need?" Chloe smiled.

"The ER called for a consult, but the girl is deaf. The hospital translator is on vacation out of state, and it would take hours to get another on a Sunday." Dr. Cannon explained.

"The family can't help?" Chloe asked as she tied up her hair.

"Something seems off about them, I'd like to talk to them myself while you talk to the girl." Dr. Cannon said.

"Okie, I'll go grab my coat from the locker room and meet you down there." Chloe said.

"Grab one of the extra, long coats from the ER's supply." Dr. Cannon said before leaving the room.

"You know sign language?" Spencer asked as the doctor left.

"Yep, I use to nanny a girl who was deaf, got my interpreter certificate and everything." Chloe said. "I'll be back in a little while." Chloe said, walking to the door.

"Wait." Spencer said quickly.

"Need something?" Chloe asked.

"No, I just." Spencer took a deep breath. "I think, maybe, I could, probably, possibly love you too." Spencer said.

Chloe smiled and rushed back to Spencer's bed side, cupping his face in her hands as she kissed him deeply. She pulled away quickly and rushed from the room. Chloe couldn't help smiling as she rushed down the stairs to the ER. As she walked into the busy area she grabbed a folded white coat from a shelf and slipped it on as she found Dr. Cannon.

"Good, your here." Dr. Cannon smiled. "Mr. and Mrs. Hawley, this is Chloe Hatcher, she works with me in the Psychiatry department, but is also fluent in ASL. She is going to talk with your daughter, Lila." Dr. Cannon said to the two adults in front of her.

"Oh, are you sure this is necessary?" The gruff looking dad said, arms tightly crossed over his chest.

"It's standard procedure, sir." Chloe said.

"She's in exam room two." Dr. Cannon told Chloe, handing her the thick chart.

Chloe smiled at the parents before walking away. She flipped through the file as she walked to the room, frowning at what she saw. She walked into the exam room and saw a thin, pale girl sitting cross legged on the examination bed, lost in a book that was in her lap. Her forearms were both wrapped from wrist to elbow with gauzed bandages.

Chloe reached out and touched her shoulder, shocked when she almost jumped off of the bed. Chloe set down the file and quickly started signing. "_My name is Chloe, I'm just here to talk to you._"

"_Just talk?_" Lila signed back, expression showing her hesitation.

"_Yes._" Chloe smiled, sitting down on a stool next to the bed. "_What are you reading?_"

"_Define Normal._" Lila signed, sitting back down onto the bed.

"_I've read that, I loved it._" Chloe smiled, remembering the book her mom sent her. "_Are you like Antonia or Jazz?_"

"_Antonia._" Lila signed, eyes darkening.

"_How come?_" Chloe signed.

"_My mom is never there for me._" Lila frowned.

"_What do you want her to do for you?_" Chloe asked.

"_Send me away from my dad._" Lila signed.

"_Why don't you like your dad?_" Chloe asked.

"_He's just mean._" Lila said, looking away.

Chloe reached out and touched Lila's shoulder. "_Is he mean to your mom?_" Chloe asked.

"_No, just to me._" Lila signed. "_He likes to drink._" Lila signed, biting her lip.

"_Is he mean to you when he drinks? Or doesn't it matter?_" Chloe asked.

"_It doesn't matter, he's just meaner when he's drunk._" Lila clarified.

"_Does your mom drink as well?_" Chloe asked. Lila just nodded. "_What happens when they drink?_" Chloe followed.

"_I shouldn't say._" Lila signed quickly.

"_Lila, I'm just here to help. I'm here to help you, protect you._" Chloe signed quickly.

"_I can protect myself!_" Lila got off the bed, signing largely

"_Is that why you cut yourself?_" Chloe signed, taking a leap.

"_Yes._" Lila signed, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "_He doesn't touch me when I bleed_." She signed.

"_Who? Your dad?_" Chloe asked.

"_And my uncle._" Lila's shoulders hunched as she signed.

"_What do they do to you?_" Chloe asked.

"_I can't say, they'll kill me._" Lila said, once again taking a seat on the table.

"_I can make sure they go away, make sure you are safe._" Chloe tried.

Chloe was slightly disturbed as she walked out of the exam room, swallowing bile as she walked towards the room where Dr. Cannon was talking with the parents.

"Excuse me, Dr. Cannon, a moment." Chloe said, sticking her head into the room.

"I'll be right back." Dr. Cannon smiled at the parents before walking into the hallway. "What did you find out?"

"There needs to be a special place in hell for those parents." Chloe whispered. "Her dad and uncle tie her down at night and rape her in almost every way possible, while her mother tapes it. They also bid her off for weekends at the time. They forced her on the pill because when she started menstruating they couldn't sell her as much, because both them and their customers don't like the blood. She broke her mirror and cut herself because she thought the blood would scare off the man she was going with for the weekend. That man outbids everyone almost every weekend, he likes branding her and every other sadistic thing under the sun."

"Oh God." Dr. Cannon gasped. "We need to call the cops."

"Which ones, they've shipped her to bidders all over the US." Chloe said.

"What do you suggest?" Dr. Cannon asked.

"Give me a minute?" Chloe asked. Dr. Cannon just nodded. Chloe took stairs two at a time as she ran up to Spencer's room. "Hello, my favorite federal agent." Chloe smiled as she walked into Spencer's room.

"What's up?" Spencer smirked, setting down his book.

"I have a pair of parents downstairs who have been shipping their daughter all over the country to be tortured and raped by the highest bidder. Who should I call?" Chloe frowned.

"I've worked with Katie Cole from the Crimes Against Children Division of the FBI." Spencer said, tossing Chloe his phone.

"You are so handy, I might just keep you around." Chloe joked, blowing a kiss to Spencer before heading back down to the ER. Chloe found a phone in a quite section of the ER and dialed the number she had found in Spencer's phone.

After a quick chat Chloe hung up the phone and went to find a few security guards before returning to the room where Dr. Cannon was still talking with Lila's parents.

"Ah, Chloe, what do you have for me?" Dr. Cannon smiled.

"The FBI is on their way, and is looking forward to chatting with Lila." Chloe smirked. "I've also taken the liberty of calling a social worker, who as soon as she gets here will take custody of Lila."

"You can't do that." The dad yelled.

"Actually, sir, we can." Dr. Cannon said. "Now these fine security guards are going to stay with you two while we go take care of your daughter." Dr. Cannon got up from her seat and walked over to Chloe.

"The FBI is bringing their own translator, and I'd really like to get back to Spencer." Chloe started.

"I understand, and thank you for your help." Dr. Cannon said.

"Thanks, I'm just going to tell Lila what's going on." Chloe nodded.

Chloe sighed as she walked into Spencer's room, throwing the white coat onto a chair. She crawled onto Spencer's bed and collapsed next to him.

"Painful case?" Spencer said, setting his book to the side and sinking down next to Chloe.

"The poor girl." Chloe whispered.

"I hate cases with kids." Spencer whispered, wrapping his arm around Chloe.

"I never wanted to work with kids. Most of the time the family dumps all their problems onto the child, making them the designated sick person. You can give them all the therapy you want but kids don't have the means or power to change their environment." Chloe rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah, but you had the power, and now you've changed the girl's life." Spencer said, kissing the top of Chloe's forehead.

Chloe frowned and just snuggled closer to Spencer. "Hopefully for the better."

"Chloe!" Chloe jumped out of the bed, staring at the woman in the door. She was a little taller than Chloe with wavy light blonde hair. She was dressed in clean, light brown slacks and a blue polo shirt.

"Mom!" Chloe gasped. "What are you doing here?" Chloe asked, looking back at Spencer.

"I went to surprise you yesterday and your house was covered in police tape. I tried calling you but I didn't get an answer. I called Shannon and he said you were here with the FBI." Chloe's mom said.

"Of course he did." Chloe sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Is dad with you?" Chloe got her answered when a man with salt and pepper hair walked into the room next to Chloe's mom, dressed in dark washed jeans and a tucked in white button up shirt. "Hi, daddy."

"What happened? And who is this?" Chloe's dad asked, looking over at Spencer.

"Mom, dad, this is FBI Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, my boyfriend." Chloe said, Spencer just smiled and waved.

"Boyfriend?" Chloe's mom said.

"Don't worry, mom, it hasn't even been a week, I haven't been hiding him." Chloe smiled.

"And the police tape?" Chloe's dad asked.

"I came home Friday night, Spencer was walking me to the door. I noticed the door handle missing. Spencer called the cops but I went in before they came. It was my biological father." Chloe bit her lip, looking at the expression fall from her mom's face. "He had a gun, he was going to shoot me."

"And he shot you instead?" Chloe's dad asked, looking at Spencer.

"He jumped in front of the gun." Chloe said, taking Spencer's hand in hers.

"Where is he?" Chloe's mom asked.

"A federal prison." Spencer said.

"Arraigned tomorrow on attempted murder of a federal agent charges." Chloe said.

"Why didn't you call us?" Chloe's mom asked.

"I know you worry about me, and I didn't want to add to that." Chloe sighed.

"Where are you staying?" Chloe's dad asked.

"Spencer is letting me and Tonks crash at his place." Chloe said.

"You should come home with us." Chloe's dad said.

"Spencer's place is thirty-five minutes closer to work, and I'm borrowing his car." Chloe shook her head.

"It'd be better to stay with people, especially if you get more flowers." Spencer said.

"Flowers?" Chloe's dad asked.

"Chloe got a bouquet of roses Friday morning, and then another bouquet for her showed up on my door step this morning." Spencer explained.

"Chloe, this is serious, please." Chloe's mother said.

"I'll be fine." Chloe sighed. "If anything else happens I'll come stay with you, I promise."

5 reviews is all I ask, and in return I will give you Chapter 6!


	6. One Year and Playing House

Ya'll must have really wanted to read this chapter, but it is my favorite so I can't blame you. Now I tried to keep Reid as Reid-like throughout everything, hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 6

"Hey, Chloe, we just landed." Spencer said into his phone as he got off the plain.

"Good, are you heading home?" Chloe asked, looking around at Spencer's decorated living room.

"Actually, I'm going to head to a meeting." Spencer sighed. "I'll be home in a few hours."

"Ok, drive safe." Chloe said, trying not to let her smile be heard over the phone. "Love you."

"Love you too." Spencer said, before Chloe heard the phone click off.

Chloe looked at her phone and quickly dialed another number.

"Supreme being of everything knowable, speak and be heard." Chloe smiled at Garcia's greeting.

"Hello, lovely, you doing anything tonight?" Chloe asked, walking around and straightening things.

"No plans, why?" Garcia replied.

"Spencer's getting his one year medallion tonight, I want to surprise him when he gets home after his meeting. I have everything except people." Chloe explained.

"I'll conference the team and we'll be there in a jiff. Garcia out." Garcia said before hanging up.

Chloe smiled and walked back to the bedroom, looking at her clothes. It had been about three weeks and Chloe had just about fully moved in with Spencer. Chloe really didn't want to go stay with her parents so she started hiding the notes and boxes that kept appearing.

Spencer had spent a week in the hospital, and then another week and a half at home before he was allowed to go back to work. While at work he wasn't able to go out into the field but he still went with the team to different place, but was just forced to stay at the police station.

Chloe changed into black and white paisley a-line skirt that went to a little bit above her knee, and paired it with a fitted wine colored v-neck t-shirt and some white kitten heels. She tied her wavy hair back with a short scarf before going back to straightening Spencer's house. She shut the door to Spencer's study. She had found out that the study was actually everything that Spencer's mother had had in her study, and knew when Spencer was in there he just wanted to be alone.

Chloe took a bottle of champagne out of the fridge, going back to the cabinets and grabbing out some champagne flutes. She straightened a stack of plates, smiling when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hello." Chloe smiled as she opened the door to Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, Hotchner and Rossi. "I'm glad you all had no plans."

"Anything for cake." JJ smiled.

Chloe laughed as she took a step to the side to let everybody in. "Spencer's at a meeting right now, but he'll be home soon." Chloe said, closing the door.

"I would expect nothing less of Reid." Morgan commented as he looked over all the books in Spencer's living room and kitchen.

"It's surprising how unorganized they are." Chloe smiled as she took a seat in an armchair in the living room. "I expected him to have them organized by exact subject, and alphabetized. But they are only grouped by broad categories." Chloe played with the ring she wore. "Anyways, would anyone like something to drink?"

"What do you have?" Rossi asked.

"Scotch, beer and champagne." Chloe said, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Scotch on the rocks would be great." Rossi smiled.

"Same for me, please." Hotchner said as he looked around.

"Ok." Chloe said as she got two glasses out. "Morgan?"

"I'll take a beer." Morgan smiled.

"JJ, Emily, you want anything." Chloe asked as she handed out the drinks to the guys.

"A beer would be great." Prentiss smiled.

"Nothing for me, thanks." JJ smiled. "You know, of all of us, Reid was that last on my list to become addicted to anything." JJ sighed as she took a seat down at the table.

"Yeah, but after what he went through." Morgan sighed. "At least he didn't follow the usual path."

"If he did I wouldn't have been able to protect his job." Hotchner sighed.

"I don't think we'd solve as many cases without him." Prentiss laughed, taking a beer from Chloe.

"I could live without him reciting passages from my books verbatim. It's strange." Rossi smiled.

"Do any of you know how he stopped?" Chloe asked.

"Not sure." Morgan shrugged. "It was either his Jazz friend in New Orleans or a talk he had with Gideon before we left that case."

Chloe went to ask another question when a knock on the door interrupted her. She smiled at the blonde that stood in the door way, a bouquet of balloons in each hand.

"One for you and one for him." Garcia smiled.

"When do you graduate?" JJ asked, looking up at the balloons.

"I walk tomorrow." Chloe smiled.

"Congratulations." JJ smiled.

"Thanks." Chloe said, stashing away her balloons and setting Spencer's on the table. "I'm having a small get together at Club 54 tomorrow night, you all are more than welcome to come."

"When do you start at Quantico?" Hotchner asked.

"Um, the beginning of July, but I still haven't heard back about my background check." Chloe sighed.

"I checked, they have you down as passed." Garcia smiled. "Letter will be sent out tomorrow."

"You didn't..." Hotchner started.

"Don't worry, she passed legitly." Garcia smiled. "So, where is our junior G-man?"

"Right there." Chloe smiled as she saw headlights flash in the windows. "Be right back." Chloe slipped out the front door and rushed up to Spencer, who was just getting out of his car. "You're home." Chloe whispered as she hugged Spencer tightly. "I missed you so much."

"It was only a few days." Spencer smiled, leaning down and kissing Chloe softly.

"Yeah, but it was the first time we were a part when you were working on a case. I was worried." Chloe explained. "How was the meeting?"

"Good, I needed it. The pain doesn't help sobriety." Spencer sighed. "But I got it." He smiled holding up the medallion.

"I'm proud of you." Chloe said, standing on her tip toes as she leaned up and kissed Spencer deeply. "We should celebrate." Chloe smiled, taking Spencer's hand in hers as she walked towards the house.

"How?" Spencer asked. He got his answer when Chloe opened the door and his team yelled surprise.

"Surprise." Chloe smiled.

"I can't believe you did this." Spencer said as the last of the team left and he sat in an arm chair in the living room.

"Well, you said the team knew, and I wanted you to know that you had more than me behind you." Chloe locked the door and walked over, sitting down on Spencer's lap.

"Yeah, but I'm glad to have you all to myself now." Spencer smiled, wrapping his arms around Chloe's waist and pulling her close.

Chloe smirked before leaning in, kissing Spencer softly. She pulled away teasingly, leaning down to kiss the bottom of his chin. She lined kisses up Spencer's jaw and to his ear, nipping softly at his ear lobe. Chloe continued, encouraged by the groan that erupted from his throat.

Spencer tightened his embrace around Chloe, slipping out of the chair. He laid Chloe down on the carpet, moving to recapture her lips with his. Chloe's hands quickly went to Spencer's collar, unbuttoning the first few buttons, before feeling something bat at her hair.

"Some times, cat, you have horrible timing." Chloe groaned as she came face to face with Tonks, who just meowed.

"We can lose her if we run." Spencer whispered into Chloe's ear.

"Go." Chloe called as they both jumped up and ran back to the bedroom.

Chloe closed the door and smiled. Spencer wrapped his arms back around her waist, pulling her close. It was his turn to tease Chloe's ear.

"These sweater vests don't help anything." Chloe groaned as she slipped her hands up the sides of Spencer's vest.

"Better?" Spencer smiled as he pulled away and tore off his vest.

"Getting there." Chloe smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Spencer grabbed Chloe's waist, picking her up out of her heels. Chloe wrapped her legs around Spencer's waist, kissing him as he turned and laid her down onto his bed. Chloe made quick work of the rest of the buttons on Spencer's shirt, running her hands up his smooth abs and chest. She leaned down and kissed the small scars he was developing.

She kissed up his neck and nipped at his ear. "I'm really tempted to say, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me, but you really have a gun." Chloe whispered.

"Crap." Spencer said, sitting back on his heels as he removed his gun -in holster- from his belt, putting it into a small gun safe he kept on his nightstand. He pulled off his shirt before laying back down and kissing Chloe's neck. "Now I'm just happy to see you." Spencer whispered as his hands slipped under Chloe's shirt, caressing her sides.

"Mmm." Chloe's eyes shut as she moaned, surprised that Spencer's touch caused a shiver to travel up her spine. She held her arms above her head, letting him remove her shirt. "Spencer." Chloe whispered, touching his chest to hold him back.

"Yeah, something wrong?" Spencer asked, reaching out and touching Chloe's cheek.

"No, I just want to make sure you have something before we get caught up, and do something we regret." Chloe said, hoping he would catch on.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"Do you have any protection?" Chloe asked, running a hand through Spencer's hair.

"I thought you wanted me to put my gun away." Spencer said, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh, you are so adorable." Chloe sighed, leaning up and kissing Spencer softly. "I'm talking about a condom, just in case."

"Oh, OH." Spencer said. "Are we going to need one?"

"I'm ready if you are." Chloe said, leaning up and kissing the nape of Spencer's neck.

"Yeah, I have some." Spencer whispered, suppressing a moan.

"Good to know." Chloe whispered, pulling Spencer into a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck, nails raking across his shoulder blades before tangling her fingers in his hair.

Spencer's hands slowly traveled up Chloe's stomach before cupping her breasts. One hand stayed where it was while one wrapped around her back and traveled down to the back of her thigh. Chloe bent up her leg, her hip moving against Spencer's.

"Oh God, Chloe." Spencer moaned, kissing the side of Chloe's neck. "I've never done this before."

"Neither have I." Chloe smirked, caressing Spencer's cheek. "Relax." Chloe whispered. She leaned up and kissed Spencer softly. "I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." Spencer replied before kissing her back deeply.

As soon as Chloe felt like he was relaxed enough she reached down, undoing Spencer's belt. Spencer took a deep breath.

"Do you want me to stop?" Chloe asked.

"No." Spencer said quickly.

"Stop over thinking." Chloe whispered. "Just feel." Chloe removed the belt, kissing Spencer's neck. "I want you, Spencer." Chloe whispered.

Spencer nodded and took a deep breath. Chloe leaned up, gently kissing Spencer, hands resting on his back. Spencer slowly became more bold, his kisses growing in their need. He was next to make a move, reaching around and unhooking Chloe's bra. Chloe gasped as her breasts met the cold air. Spencer covered one with his hand, tentatively leaning down to kiss the other.

"Oh." Chloe moaned, back arching into Spencer's touch. "Please." Spencer took the request as a good sign, taking things a step further as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. Chloe groaned and once again tangled her hands in Spencer's hair, holding him to her.

Spencer switched breast, his other hand covering the first one. His free hand wandered down, finding the zipper to Chloe's skirt and undoing it. Chloe helped Spencer remover her skirt before pulling Spencer back up and kissing him deeply. She reached down and undid Spencer's slacks, she tried to remove the pants but couldn't.

Spencer pulled away and kicked off his pants before returning back and kissing Chloe deeply. Chloe pressed herself against Spencer, just realizing how hot his skin was.

"Chloe." Spencer whispered. "Are you sure about this? We can stop if you want." He asked, caressing her cheek.

"I'm positive, I want you." Chloe leaned up, kissing Spencer softly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I need you, Spencer." She whispered.

That was all Spencer needed to hear before he went back, kissing her deeply as he slipped his hands under the sides of her panties, slowly lowering himself as he removed her underwear. He stared up at her before leaning down and kissing her navel. He kissed his way back up, stopping to nip at her shoulder.

Chloe gasped as she felt one of Spencer's hands cover her mound. She couldn't hold back a moan as she felt his finger trace up from the bottom of her opening up to her clit. Chloe grabbed Spencer's shoulders her eyes closing tightly as her head laid back. Spencer kissed up Chloe's neck, his finger continuing the light stroking of Chloe's core. He added a second finger before letting them slip inside her.

"Ah." Chloe's nails dug into Spencer's shoulders, her head burying itself in the crook of his neck. "Oh, God, Spencer, I don't know how much more I can take." Chloe said, breath labored. Spencer kissed Chloe deeply before standing up and stripping off his boxers.

Chloe gasped at Spencer's size, never realizing how large he was. She watched in a mix of fear and anticipation as Spencer took a condom out of his nightstand drawer and quickly sheathed his manhood. He got back between Chloe's legs, slowly lowering himself on top of her.

"Please, be gentle." Chloe whispered, wrapping her arms around Spencer's back, adjusting her hips so he was lined up with her.

"Always." Spencer whispered back, leaning down and kissing Chloe deeply as he quickly entered her, hoping it would hurt less if he broke her hymen fast. Chloe cried out in pain, her nails digging into the flesh of Spencer's back as she hid her face in his neck. "What do you need?" Spencer whispered, trying to keep control as a new type of pleasure enveloped him, the heat of Chloe tightly wrapped around his manhood almost too much for him to handle.

"Go slow." Chloe whispered after a few long seconds.

Spencer didn't think the pleasure could get any better until he slowly started to move. Spencer moaned loudly as he pressed against Chloe, his lips going directly to her neck. Chloe clung to Spencer, trying to concentrate on the pleasure. As Spencer moved inside her the pleasure started to increase. The pain quickly subsided and Chloe started to move with Spencer.

"Faster, please, God, faster." Chloe moaned against Spencer's neck, before nipping at his ear lobe. Spencer turned his head and captured Chloe's lips before speeding up the pace of his hips. Chloe ran her foot up one of Spencer's legs before wrapping it around his hip, opening her up for him.

Chloe smiled into the kiss, moving so Spencer was then on the bottom. She took over most of the moving, shocked by the sudden change in sensations. She kissed down Spencer's neck, before sitting up, her hips moving faster.

Spencer moaned, his eyes fighting to stay open to watch Chloe's movements. His pleasure won out, his eyes squeezing shut as Chloe got tighter around his member. He opened his eyes just in time to see Chloe's back arch as she screamed out, her hips bucking. Spencer grabbed Chloe's hips, thrusting his manhood as deep inside her as it would go, giving into his climax he groaned as loud as he could, eyes closing tightly.

"Oh my God." Chloe moaned softly as she collapsed onto Spencer's chest. She slipped down to his side, arm draping across Spencer's waist.

"That was amazing." Spencer whispered, breath labored. The fog of pleasure faded from his mind and he quickly took off and threw away the spent condom, grabbing his boxers from the floor and slipping them on before pulling Chloe into his arms.

"You were amazing." Chloe whispered back, looking up at Spencer, through half closed eyes, from her spot on his chest. She turned onto her stomach and moved up the bed, resting an arm on his chest as she kissed him softly. "I never thought it would be so great."

"I never thought going to that club to hear you sing would end up being the best decision I've ever made." Spencer whispered, running his fingers through Chloe's hair.

"I'm glad I waited for you." Chloe whispered pulling a blanket over both Spencer and her. "Can I run an idea past you?"

"Of course." Spencer whispered.

"According to Garcia my background check passed inspection, so I'm going to be working at Quantico, and my place is no longer is appealing to me-"

"Move in with me." Spencer said quickly, interrupting Chloe.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to help me look for an apartment." Chloe whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Spencer smiled, caressing Chloe's cheek as she looked up at him.

"Spencer, you don't have room." Chloe smiled. "I really like having a place to work, and I'm not taking away your mother's things."

"Then why don't we get a place together. Something that has a basement big enough for both our desks and stuff." Spencer suggested.

"Spencer, sweetie, are you sure?" Chloe said. "I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you into this. I'm fine getting my own place."

"I know, but I rent this place and my contract is almost up." Spencer smirked. "I love you, Chloe." Spencer whispered, kissing Chloe softly.

"Well, I guess it's too late for us to start following the normal couple timeline." Chloe sighed. "Lets play house." Chloe smiled before turning around onto her back and pulling Spencer back on top of her, into a searing kiss.

Ok, lets see if I can get 6 reviews this time!


	7. New Presents and Dedicated Songs

Ok, only three reviews? What's going on? Ok, well, lets try for another 3!

Chapter 7

Chloe groaned, rubbing her eyes as she stretched out to lay against Spencer's chest before falling back to sleep. She was surprised when she only found her small kitten. She sat up and looked around. She saw a light on down the hall and got up, wrapping a sheet around her.

"Hey." Chloe whispered, seeing Spencer sitting at his mother's desk, staring at a piece of stationary.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Spencer asked, turning his chair to look at Chloe.

"No, woke up and you weren't there. Thought I'd come find you." Chloe whispered, walking in and taking a seat on Spencer's lap. "You ok? You look worried."

"Bennington Sanitarium called." Spencer whispered. "My mom had a heart attack."

"Oh my God, is she ok?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, they took her to the hospital and she is staying there so the doctors can run some tests." Spencer nodded.

"I understand if you want to go out there, my graduation is nothing compared to your mother." Chloe said quickly.

"Actually, I want to go out there but I want you to come with me. The doctors say she's doing a lot better since they switched her meds. If she's lucid than I know she would love to meet you." Spencer explained.

"Ok, do you want to go today and I'll meet you out there tomorrow." Chloe asked.

"No, I can wait a day." Spencer smiled. "Are we still having brunch with your family?" Spencer asked.

"Yep, at ten." Chloe nodded. "We'll have to leave at nine, and it's six right now, what shall we do with the time?"

"Well, after last night." Spencer said, leaning forward and kissing Chloe's neck. "I say we both could use a shower." Spencer said before continuing his assault on Chloe's neck.

"You know, you can be such a guy." Chloe laughed before leaning in to kiss Spencer softly. "But I must agree." Chloe smiled as she stood up. "I'll meet you in there." Chloe smiled, dropping the sheet as she walked out of the study.

Chloe left the door wide open as she started the shower and slipped in. She let the hot water run down her back and smiled when Spencer slipped into the shower. She grabbed his hand and pulled him under the spray of water, kissing him deeply.

"How do I look?" Chloe said, walking out into the living room, dressed in a crimson dress, a thick black ribbon band defining her waist. The top had a sweet heart neck line with the same black ribbon for straps. Her hair was half up and loosely curled.

"You look ok, something is off." Spencer smirked.

"I was going to where my hair up, but you, sir, apparently like to bite and I'm not taking pictures with my parents with hickies." Chloe sighed, slipping into a pair of black peep toe heels.

"Your hair is fine. I was talking about this." Spencer smiled holding up a small shiny wooden jewelry box. "I saw it when we were in New Mexico."

"You didn't have to do this." Chloe whispered as she took the box. "It's beautiful." Chloe gasped, staring at the dark gold, oval shaped locket. A calligraphy style C sat in the center, a border made from wavy lines around it. "I love it." Chloe took the locket out of the box, handing it to Spencer before turning around. She held her hair up as Spencer clasped the necklace around her neck.

"There we go." Spencer smiled, leaning down to kiss Chloe's neck softly. "Your cap and gown are in the car." Spencer said as he held open the door. "What's that?" He asked staring at his door step.

"I'll explain in the car." Chloe said quickly, picking up the medium sized box and rushing out of the house. She slipped into Spencer's turquoise 65 volvo, staring at the package.

"Your father?" Spencer asked as he got into his car.

"I don't know. I have all the cards and gifts but I haven't opened them." Chloe said, turning to set the box in the back seat.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Spencer asked.

"They kept coming while you were in the hospital and I didn't want to go stay with my parents. I love them, but I moved out because I felt like a kid there and I wanted to be an adult." Chloe sighed.

"That's ok, I understand." Spencer said, reaching over and taking Chloe's hand in his. "Can I read those cards when we get home?"

"Yeah, but why?" Chloe asked, laying her head against Spencer's shoulder.

"You have a stalker and I want to know who we're dealing with. Reading the cards will help me figure that out." Spencer said.

"Well, I guess if I'm going to have a stalker, a profiler boyfriend will be helpful." Chloe sighed.

The rest of the car ride was silent, Chloe resting against Spencer's shoulder. They got to an upscale looking country club and Spencer pulled up to the front and looked slightly shocked when a teenage dressed in a red blazer open the door. Chloe stood on the curb and held her hand out to Spencer, who looked like he felt out of place.

"I'm glad I decided to wear a tie." Spencer said, taking Chloe's hand as he flattened his tie against his light purple shirt.

"I guess I never really explained who my grandfather is." Chloe blushed as they walked into the club. "Do you know who Charles Ewing is?"

"The publisher tycoon?" Spencer said. "He's your grandfather?"

"I prefer granddaddy, but yeah." Chloe said as they walked into the dining room. Chloe smiled as she saw her parents and granddaddy sitting against a large window towards the back. "Granddaddy, I didn't know you were coming." Chloe said, hugging her granddaddy as soon as he stood up.

"I would never miss my snowflake's graduation." The man smiled. He was dressed in a well tailored charcoal gray suit with a navy blue tie. "And this must be the boyfriend." Chloe's granddaddy said, straightening his shoulders as he looked at Spencer.

"Hello, sir." Spencer said, holding out his hand.

"Call me colonel." Chloe's granddaddy said, shaking Spencer's hand.

"You're a marine?" Spencer asked as they all sat down at the linen covered table.

"Good guess, and most would say former." Chloe's granddaddy smirked.

"I've heard their is no such thing as a former marine." Spencer nodded, quickly looking over at Chloe.

"You must have prepped him well, Chloe." Chloe's mother smiled.

"My daughter tells me you have three degrees?" Chloe's granddaddy said, leaning back in his chair.

"Um, yes, I have in Chemistry, Mathematics and Engineering, along with bachelor degrees in Psychology and Sociology." Spencer said.

"And you're how old?" Chloe's granddaddy asked, eyebrows arching.

"Twenty-six." Spencer nodded.

"He works at the FBI in the behavioral analysis unit. Some of the papers he's written have been cited in the forensic psychology textbooks you publish." Chloe smiled, reaching over and setting her hand on top of Spencer's.

"Oh, I'm just having fun, any man who would take a bullet for you already passes in my book." Chloe's granddaddy smiled. "Anyways, snowflake, have you heard back from any of the intern programs you applied to?"

"Actually, I have, and starting July 1st I will be working at the VA in Quantico." Chloe smiled.

"I told you you'd get in." Chloe's dad smiled. A waiter came and smiled, setting a pot of coffee and a pitcher of orange juice onto the table before walking off.

"How is the trial going?" Chloe's mom asked.

"Trial?" Chloe's granddaddy asked.

"Chloe's biological father was the one who shot Spencer." Chloe's father explained. "He was brought up on federal attempted murder charges."

"He plead guilty and now serving twenty years without parol." Spencer said.

"The carpet people and locksmith are coming by next week." Chloe explained.

"Well, I'm glad he's finally where he belongs." Chloe's granddaddy said. "Anyways, before I forget." Chloe's grandfather said, pulling a small ring box out of his jacket pocket. "I figured it'd be better then a class ring."

"Is this grandma's ring?" Chloe asked. "Granddaddy-"

"Ah ah ah, she would want you to have it." Chloe's Granddaddy smiled. Chloe smiled and opened the box, taking out the antique looking pearl ring.

"Thank you." Chloe whispered, slipping the ring onto her left ring finger. "I love it." Chloe stood up and leaned over, kissing her granddaddy's cheek.

The rest of brunch was light, Chloe glad that her family got along with Spencer. They left from the club and went straight to Chloe's school, taking picture after picture before it was time for Chloe to leave to get in line. Spencer sat with Chloe's parents and granddaddy as the ceremony went on smiling as she crossed the stage, receiving her diploma and switch the side her tassel sat on.

Chloe and Spencer split up from Chloe's family after the ceremony finished. They walked back to Spencer's car and Spencer grabbed Chloe around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Congratulations, Dr. Hatcher." Spencer whispered, laying his forehead against hers.

"Thank you, Dr. Reid." Chloe smiled, leaning up and kissing him. "We have 6 hours free, what should we do?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, have you ever ever seen the sights?" Spencer asked.

"Some, mainly the military ones." Chloe nodded.

"Well, then, how about we go sight seeing." Spencer smiled. Chloe slipped off the cap and gown and hung them up in the back seat of Spencer's car before taking her seat.

"How come your sister didn't come?" Spencer asked after a few hours of meaningless chit chat. They were sitting on a bench between the Washington and Lincoln memorials, enjoying the warm weather.

"Oh, boy, that's a story." Chloe took a deep breath. "So, you know how you said you didn't believe that I had never dated before?"

"Yeah." Spencer nodded, wrapping an arm around Chloe's shoulders.

"Well, that really wasn't true." Chloe took another deep breath, before turning in her spot to look at Spencer. "I sort of dated a guy in middle school. I was thirteen and he was eighteen. We had only been going out a week when my parents decided to go out of town. I invited him over to watch a movie, and we hadn't even kissed so I thought it would just be innocent."

"Chlo." Spencer whispered, taking her hand in his.

"He started forcing himself on me, and had just got my pants off when my older sister came home. She started fighting him and he turned on her. He raped her and then ran off. I called the cops and it of course eventually went to trial. But my sister never recovered and the night after she testified she completed suicide. I blamed myself and threw myself into school." Chloe took another deep breath. "I got addicted to adderall because it kept me going and I didn't have to think. My parents started to fight a lot, and I was doing so well in school that I fell to the side. One day at school I was giving a presentation and in the middle I fell. I don't remember what happened but I was told I had a seizure. The doctors found the adderall bottle and I spent the summer in a rehab facility. My parents joined me for the last month and we had a lot of family therapy. That's where I took up song writing and learned to play guitar, it's also what kept my family together though it all." Chloe sighed, looking up from her hands and to Spencer.

"You were addicted to adderall?" Spencer whispered.

"I know, I should have told you when you told me about you and Dilaudid, but I really didn't want bring up what happened to me and make you feel like I would have all these relationship hang ups." Chloe whispered, tears pressing into her eyes.

"Hey, hey, no." Spencer said quickly, cupping Chloe's face in his hands and lifting it up to look into her eyes. "I understand, something like what you've been through is not easy to deal with, and not something you want to share."

"You're not mad?" Chloe whispered.

"No, of course not." Spencer leaned over and kissed Chloe softly. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Chloe whispered back. "I'm glad you aren't mad."

"I'm pretty sure I can understand wanting to escape reality." Spencer whispered.

"I guess I should share something else after this morning." Chloe sighed.

"Only if you want to." Spencer said, running a hand through Chloe's hair.

"Well, I'm sort of a trust fund baby." Chloe bit her lip. "I don't have access to it fully, I don't get control over it until I'm fifty, but I have used it to pay for college, and since I'm not living at home I get a monthly stipend from it." Chloe bit her lip. "I get 10,000 a month, but most of it goes into savings. And then at Christmas I give ten percent to a charity of some sort. I got Tonks around Christmas, so I donated it to the shelter I got her from."

"You don't have to justify yourself to me." Spencer chuckled. "I know you're a good person."

"Some people just hear I have a trust fund and think I'm some sort of spoiled brat. But I wasn't raised with it, my parents had a nice house, but it wasn't a mansion or anything, and we always gave something back." Chloe sighed.

"Well, and the fact that you want to work instead of living off of your trust shows that you aren't spoiled." Spencer smiled.

"Well, I guess the main reason you should know is because my savings can more then cover a down payment on a house." Chloe said. Spencer's smile widened and he pulled Chloe onto his lap, kissing her softly.

"Whatever we get I'm putting in half of the down payment." Spencer said.

"Ok." Chloe nodded, leaning in and kissing Spencer softly. "We should get going." Chloe smiled, standing up off of Spencer's lap.

It took about a half an hour for them to get to the club, Chloe smiling and running up to the bouncer standing by the door and giving him a hug.

"Hey, Chlo Bo. Congratulations." The large bouncer smiled.

"Thanks." Chloe said as she stepped back. "You remember Spencer." Chloe said, hugging Spencer as he walked up.

"You were here about three weeks ago?" Ralph said, rubbing his goatee.

"Good memory." Spencer smiled.

"Ralph use to be with NYPD and is now trying to get into the FBI." Chloe explained.

"Actually, this is my last night, I start training on monday." Ralph smiled.

"Thats great." Chloe smiled.

"Congrats." Spencer smiled.

"Thanks." Ralph beamed.

"Make sure to come up on your break and get some food and cake." Chloe said as she opened the door.

"Will do." Ralph said, before Chloe and Spencer walked into the club.

"You are friends with everyone, aren't you?" Spencer smirked.

"I have many friends, but very few of them I trust, and even fewer I love." Chloe sighed.

"Aren't I lucky." Spencer said, continuing to hold her hand as they walked up to the tiered lounge. "We're early."

"Well, I should be early for my own party." Chloe giggled.

"Can I be early to your party?" Chloe turned and smiled at the milk chocolate skinned man behind her.

"Hey Micah." Chloe said quickly, hugging her friend. "Micah, this is my boyfriend, Spencer." Chloe said, going back and wrapping an arm around Spencer's back. "Micah sings on the Thursdays I don't."

"But I'm hoping you'll join me tonight." Micah smiled.

"I'd love to hear you sing again." Spencer said.

"I think I could do that." Chloe smiled.

Chloe spent the next hour or two greeting her friends, including Shannon, Shannon's boyfriend, Alex, and Stacy. She was excited when she saw Morgan, JJ, Prentiss and Garcia show up, no longer worrying that Spencer would have no one to talk to. She was listening to Stacy and Shannon talk when she heard her name.

"Little miss Chloe." Micah was calling from down on stage. "You vocal stylings are desired on stage."

"Be right back." Chloe whispered to her two friends before she left. She found Spencer and squeezed his hand before skipping down the stairs and then up on the stage.

"Now, before we start, I believe Chloe has some news to share." Micah smirked, holding his own mic to his mouth and handing Chloe a spare.

"No, I'm good." Chloe smiled.

"That's not what I heard, from what I've heard, you are a doctor now." Micah said. Chloe blushed when everyone that was at her party shouted, along with a few in the main bar.

"Ok, that is true. But did you bring me down here to embarrass me or to sing." Chloe smirked at her friend.

"Fine." Micah said, walking over to Chloe and whispering something to her.

The music started and Chloe started taping her foot before she went into her first few lines. The song wasn't her style but she always enjoyed trying. Chloe finished singing and smiled at her friend.

"Ah, ah, ah, how about you grace us with a few of your songs." Micah said when Chloe went to hand back the mic.

"I don't know." Chloe was shocked when she heard the bar irrupt in cries for her to sing. "Ok, ok." Chloe walked over to the side of the stage to grab a mic stand. "You wouldn't happened to have an acoustic guitar on you, would you?" Chloe whispered back to the house band's guitarist. He nodded before handing her the plugged-in acoustic. "Ok, this will be the first time I've played this song for anyone, so be nice."

"Need me on piano?" Micah whispered as he approached her from behind.

"Yeah, that's be great. Music should be there, it's 'Only Exception'." Chloe smiled, turning so she didn't speak into the mic. Chloe took a deep breath as she played the first few notes. "I should also say, that this song was written with a special guy in mind, and so this is for him." Chloe said into the mic, looking up to the tiered balcony, seeing Spencer leaning against the rail, smiling as he watched her. "Ready?" Chloe called back to the band.

"Yep." Micah called.

Chloe nodded and started to strum her guitar, counting as she did. "When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry." Chloe started, opening her eyes and looking back up at Spencer. "And curse at the wind, he broke his own heart, and I watched, as he tried to reassemble it." Chloe sang, breaking her eyes away from Spencer and scanning the rest of the crowd. "And my momma swore that, she would never let herself forget, and that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist. But darlin'." Chloe looked back up at Spencer, smiling as she sung. "You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception." Chloe let the chorus fade before she started again. "Maybe I know, somewhere, deep in my soul, that love never lasts, and we've got to find other ways, to make it alone, or keep a straight face." Chloe watched as Morgan clapped Spencer on the shoulder. "And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable, distance, and up until now, I had sworn to myself that I'm content, with loneliness, because none of it was ever worth the risk." Chloe took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she sung. "You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception." Chloe took a step back from the mic, smiling at the bar guests as she played guitar, the drummer's rhythm with her. "I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't, let go of what's in front of me here, I know you're leaving in the morning, leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream. Ooh, ooh..." Chloe sung, eyeing Spencer as her voice got softer. "You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception. You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception." She smiled as she came to the end. "And I'm on my way to believing. Oh, and I'm on my way to believing." Chloe finished and stepped away from the mic, blushing as the crowd cheered.

"Dr. Chloe, everybody!" Micah called, taking the mic from Chloe.

Chloe hugged Micah and gave the guitar back before she hopped off the stage. She made her way through the crowd, she was a few feet from the stairs when she felt someone grab her arm tightly. "Let me go." Chloe said, turning to see a thirty-something year old man, dressed in a navy blue suit, holding her. She could smell the alcohol coming off of him and could tell he was drunk.

"You were great up there." He said, smiling.

"Thanks, now let go." Chloe said, trying to jerk her arm away.

"There a problem here." Morgan asked as him and Spencer joined Chloe.

"Nope." The man said.

"Yes." Chloe said back, trying to get her arm away.

"You really should let her go." Spencer said, wrapping an arm around Chloe's back and touching her captured arm.

"And what are you going to do to make me?" The man spat, his grip tightening on Chloe.

"Please, your hurting me." Chloe whispered.

"Ok, done being nice." Morgan muttered, grabbing the man's free wrist and twisting it behind his back.

"Alright, alright." The man said, pushing Chloe away. "Fucking bitch." He muttered.

"Shove it." Morgan said as he cranked the man's arm, pushing him away.

"One of these days I'm going to come to your rescue." Chloe muttered, wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist.

"Nah, I like this part of the job description." Spencer smiled, leaning down to kiss Chloe softly.

"Well, then I should at least reward you." Chloe smirked. "I booked our flight."

"You did?" Spencer asked.

"Yep, we leave at 9 tomorrow." Chloe said, taking Spencer's hand in hers and walking towards the stairs.

"What's the catch?" Spencer asked.

"No catch." Chloe shrugged.

Spencer hugged Chloe from behind, whispering onto her ear. "I know there's a catch."

"I don't think first class seats are a catch." Chloe turned and stuck out her tongue.

Ok, you have your mission! 3 Reviews!


	8. Perfect Houses and New Cases

YAY! Got the three reviews! SO you think 4 would be too much to ask for?

Chapter 8

Chloe poked Spencer as she felt the plane touchdown. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, looking around. They had spent two weeks in Las Vegas, most of which they were in the hospital with Spencer's mother. She had required a single cardiac bypass which she fought, but finally calmed down when Spencer promised to stay until she could leave the medical hospital. They left Las Vegas a few days later, Spencer almost out of vacation time.

Spencer had to start leaving more often, the first after their trip was to New York to help solve some public murders. That was the first time Chloe realized how dangerous Spencer's job was. She had heard that two FBI agents were involved in a car bomb and she was on edge, almost crying until she got a call from Spencer. When he got home she hugged him and didn't let him go for a good ten minutes.

When Spencer had to leave again Chloe decided to just trow herself into something, to take her mind off of everything. She ended up having her brownstone completely packed up, inspected and placed on the market in a week. She stored everything in Spencer's garage and started looking at small homes in the area.

"Chloe?" Spencer asked. He had been back at work for three weeks after their trip to Las Vegas. He walked down the hall from the kitchen, carrying a glass of water. "You ok?" He called, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, I think I'm just reacting to the ARV." Chloe said, flushing the toilet and opening the door. She quickly brushed her teeth before taking the glass from Spencer.

"You think you would have reacted two months ago when you started them." Spencer said, following Chloe back to kitchen. "You've been puking numerous times everyday for the past two weeks. You need to go see someone." Spencer said as he sat down at the table next to Chloe, eating a bowl of cereal.

"You know, you have PhDs, not an MD." Chloe said quickly, looking at Spencer from over the rim of her glasses.

"Please." Spencer said, giving Chloe the best puppy dog eyes he could.

"Fine." Chloe sighed, looking at her computer. "Oh, this one is cute." Chloe smiled, pointing at a house on the screen. "It has a fenced in back yard, we could get a puppy."

"Puppy?" Spencer said, eyes wide. "I don't know."

"Not a dog person?" Chloe fake pouted.

"They just don't seem to like me." Spencer laughed.

"I can take care of that." Chloe smirked. "The house is 3 bedroom, 2 bath, finished basement. Fire place in the living room, with bay windows."

"Sounds nice, what about price?" Spencer moved his chair closer to Chloe, looking at her laptop screen.

"It's ten grand lower than our limit." Chloe said. "There is an open house tonight, we should go."

"I'm helping Rossi give a recruitment presentation, and then gathering information for Hotchner's interview tomorrow. I'll be done around five." Spencer said, looking at his watch.

"Perfect, I'll put us down for six." Chloe said.

"You want to give me a ride to work so you can have the car?" Spencer asked as he brought his dishes to the sink.

"Yeah, but you know we need to go car shopping too. It'd be nice to have my own car." Chloe said, shutting down her computer.

"Whatever you want." Spencer chuckled, kissing Chloe's cheek. He followed Chloe back to their bedroom, picking up a button up shirt from his bed.

"So, hypothetically." Chloe started, staring into the closet, her back to Spencer. "Is there anything that could happen that would make you run and leave me?"

"Well, maybe getting shot." Spencer mused, walking over and wrapping his arms around Chloe's shoulders. "Oh, wait, nope." He said, kissing her neck.

"Spencer, I'm serious." Chloe whispered, turning around and setting her hands onto Spencer's chest.

"Chlo, what's wrong?" Spencer asked softly.

"I know I'm not having a reaction to the ARVs." Chloe whispered.

"You do?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, I went to the doctor last week when you were gone." Chloe sighed. "He took some blood and I'm going in for the follow up today. I don't want to jump to a conclusion."

"What are you thinking is wrong?" Spencer walked backward and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Chloe onto his lap.

"I think I might be pregnant." Chloe whispered.

"But we've always used a condom." Spencer said.

"Not on my graduation day, in the shower." Chloe laid her head on Spencer's shoulder. "God, Spencer, what are we going to do?"

"Make sure we get a house with a back yard big enough for a swing set." Spencer shrugged.

"What?" Chloe jumped up and stared at Spencer, eyes wide in shock.

"Well, if you are, would you want to terminate it?" Spencer asked.

"I couldn't." Chloe whispered, looking down and touching her stomach.

"Well, then we could keep it or give it up for adoption. But between you and me, I'd want to keep it." Spencer smiled, buttoning up his shirt.

"Why are you acting so calm?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'll freak out when you get the test results back. But we love each other, we're already living together, we're going to buy a house together, a baby seems like the next progressive step." Spencer shrugged.

"No, the next step would be living together for a while, both of us getting to a stable position in our careers, getting married, THEN a baby." Chloe ranted.

"Calm down." Spencer said, standing up and cupping Chloe's face in his hands. "We don't even know yet. We'll wait to hear and then go from there. Just know that whatever you decided, I'm not leaving you." Spencer said, before leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Promise?" Chloe whispered.

"I promise." Spencer nodded before leaning down and kissing Chloe again. Chloe backed away and finished getting dressed. She smiled when she was done and held her hand out to Spencer.

Spencer tried to put the thought of a baby out of his mind as he rode the elevator up to the BAU floor. He walked into the bullpen and saw that all of his team mates were already in the conference room. He quickly rushed up to the room, walking in and having a spot.

"Your late, kid." Morgan smirked.

"Uh, tiny crisis." Spencer said, grabbing the file from the center of the table.

"Anything we should know about?" JJ asked.

"Don't know yet. Please tell me these aren't who I think they are." Spencer said as he looked at the pictures of the victims.

"Dr. Kenneth Hahn, Mitchell Robertson and Thomas Hawley, all had a large needle stuck into their neck, their blood drained and this written on their backs." JJ said as she pushed a button and a picture of a man's back came up, in blood was written 'I did this for her'.

"Can I even work this case?" Spencer asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Robertson was killed while you were in Las Vegas, you and Chloe have been cleared." Hotchner said.

"I thought of Chloe for the first two, but the third threw me off." JJ sighed.

"He was abusing his daughter and Chloe consulted on the case in the ER. The child had been shipped all over the US to the week's highest bidder. I told her to call the Crimes Against Children unit. She testified at the custody hearing, and he threatened her during her testimony." Spencer sighed.

"Could it just be a coincidence?" Prentiss asked.

"Once is happenstance. Two is a coincidence. Three times is enemy action." Spencer sighed. "She's been getting gifts and letters from someone since we started dating, I have the letters here, all the gifts are at my place, still wrapped and everything."

"We should bring in Chloe, she might have some insight." Rossi said.

"Where is she? I can send agents to go get her." Hotchner asked.

"She's at Potomac Hospital, I'm guessing obstetrics." Spencer whispered.

"She's pregnant?" JJ said quickly.

"She gets the blood test results today, but she's been sick to her stomach for the past week and a half." Spencer sighed.

"Aww, little baby geniuses." Prentiss smiled.

"Back to the case at hand." Hotchner said. "Prentiss, you and Morgan go get all of those gifts and see if we can trace any of them back to the sale. JJ you go to the recruitment presentation with Rossi. Reid, you work on the letters, see what you can figure out." Hotchner sighed.

"What are you going to do?" Rossi asked.

"I'm going to find out how a man in a federal prison gets murdered in a back alley in Maryland." Hotchner sighed. "JJ and Prentiss, when Chloe gets here I want you and Garcia to all go through the past few months with her, see what you can dig up." Hotchner said, standing up.

Reid looked at the pictures in the file, distracted from the team leaving. He got up and walked back to his desk, he grabbed a framed picture and stared at it. It was Chloe wearing her graduation cap and the red dress, he was standing behind her, arms around her shoulders.

"You going to be ok, kid?" Spencer felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked up at Morgan.

"I don't want her to be in this world, I don't want her to have to deal with this." Spencer said, opening the file to one of the crime scene pictures.

"No one is going to show her that." Morgan said.

"No, but how am I suppose to tell her that someone is killing people because of her?" Spencer sighed.

"You know as well as I do that it's not because of her. The unsub is overly attached to her and that is why these people were killed." Morgan said, sitting down on the edge of Spencer's desk. "What about the chance of a baby?"

"I don't know. It's scary to think of being a dad, but I love her, I can't leave her just because we both got caught up in a moment." Spencer sighed. "Oh, here." Spencer fished his keys from his pocket and removed his house key from the ring. "They are all under the bed, just keep an eye on Chloe's cat, Tonks, she's going through a jail break phase."

"I'll keep an eye out." Morgan smiled.

Spencer opened the side drawer of his desk, taking out a rubber banded pack of letters and cards. He could recite them from memory but he didn't know what could help. He pulled out all the letters and laid them out side by side, scanning them as he went. He was lost in the words until he saw two lower agents stepping off the elevator, bringing Chloe in; one of the men had blood on his shirt and both were gripping Chloe's upper arms, her hands behind her back.

"Hotch." Spencer stood up. Hotchner walked out of his office and stared at the men walking into the department with Chloe. "O'Brian, Edwards, what happened?" Hotchner yelled, walking towards the to agents, Spencer with him.

"We went to get her and she punched me." The younger of the two, with blood on his shirt, said.

"You would too if two men in suits just came up to you and said that you had to go with them." Chloe defended as Spencer took the cuffs off.

"You didn't identify yourselves?" Hotchner asked.

"We thought she knew." The second one said.

"My office now." Hotchner said before going to his office.

"Is there a place where we can talk? Maybe tell me why I was cuffed coming out of my OBGYN's office." Chloe looked up at Spencer, rubbing her wrists.

"Yeah, of course." Spencer took Chloe's hand and walked her to the conference room, closing the door after them.

"How'd the doctor visit go?" Spencer asked, taking a seat at the table.

"I'm five weeks along." Chloe leaned against the table and pulled out a small ultrasound picture. "Got prenatal vitamins and a list of things to avoid. Go back in three weeks. Debating on an amnio." Chloe sighed.

"Wow." Spencer whispered, staring at the picture. "He's so tiny."

"She is so tiny." Chloe said as she sat down in Spencer's lap. "Amber Lee Hatcher-Reid?"

"Hatcher-Reid?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just an idea." Chloe shrugged. "I'm scared." Chloe looked down at her stomach, touching it softly. "The VA wouldn't drop me, would they?"

"I don't think they can." Spencer whispered. "But listen, a case has come up."

"We can talk after, I understand you need to go." Chloe whispered.

"No, sweetie. Dr. Hahn, your biological father and Lila's father have each been murdered." Spencer said. "We sent people to get you because it looks like whoever doing it is doing it for you."

"What?" Chloe stood up. "No."

"Chloe, it'll be ok." Spencer stood up quickly, taking Chloe's hands in his. "We're going to figure this out."

"If it's the same person leaving the notes and gifts he knows where we live." Chloe said quickly.

"Don't worry." Spencer whispered. "We'll keep you safe."

"But what about you? Who will keep you safe?" Chloe asked, touching Spencer's chest.

"I'll be fine, he's only going after people who've hurt you. I'm not planning on hurting you anytime soon." Spencer smiled. Chloe hugged him tightly, resting against his chest.

"Hey, we interrupting?" JJ opened the conference room door and poked her head in, Garcia and Prentiss behind her.

"No, I have to get back to those letters anyway." Spencer said. "I love you." He whispered into Chloe's hair before kissing her forehead.

"Love you too." Chloe whispered as Spencer slipped out of the room.

"You doing ok?" Garcia asked as her and Prentiss walked into the room.

"Yeah, just a lot to process in one day." Chloe sighed, sitting down and picking up the ultrasound picture. "I don't know what scares me more."

"I hear you there." JJ said taking a seat next to Chloe.

"How far along are you?" Garcia asked as she set down her laptop and took a seat, Prentiss next to her.

"Five weeks. Due early January." Chloe smiled. "But I'm guessing you all aren't here to talk baby stuff."

"We need to go over everything that has happened in your life since the gifts and letters started." JJ said.

"Especially that first day." Prentiss said, pulling out a pad of paper.

"Well that first day I thought the flowers were from Spencer. There was no note, so when Spencer said they weren't from him I thought of my father, because it was the day before my birthday." Chloe explained.

"Do you remember meeting anyone new during the week before?" JJ asked.

"No, except patients at the hospital. Only thing different about that week was Spencer surprising me at the club." Chloe shrugged.

"That was your first date?" JJ clarified.

"Yeah, the next morning was when I got the flowers." Chloe said.

"Did anything else different happen at the club that night?" Prentiss asked.

"A guy sent me a drink. I was kind of put off because I just think it's rude for a guy to try and butt in on a date. I smiled at him but then put the drink at the edge of the table, so he wouldn't see I wasn't drinking it, and went back to Spencer." Chloe explained.

"Any reason you didn't drink it?" Prentiss asked.

"I work at a rape crisis center, I hear a lot about girls accepting drinks from strangers and it being drugged. Heard that once and decided to never accept a drink that I didn't see the bartender make and then give to me." Chloe said.

"Smart girl." Garcia smiled. "Do you mind if I look at your accounts and everything?"

"Go ahead." Chloe nodded. "Just don't judge me on my bank account."

"I'd never judge...wow." Garcia tapered off mid-sentence, eyes wide.

"My Grandfather is Charles Ewing, the publisher. I have a trust fund. I don't get control until I'm fifty, but he's allowed me to pay for school and I get monthly stipends to live off of." Chloe explained.

"You've been pre-approved for a home loan?" Garcia asked.

"Spencer and I have decided to move in together, so we're house hunting." Chloe nodded.

"Did you ever get any gifts before that day?" Prentiss asked.

"My biological father sent me gifts on my birthday and at Christmas. I didn't see any of them until I got into high school and found a box in the mail. They were always little kid cards and jewelry, he would leave the price tags on. I decided to pawn them and gave the money to the salvation army." Chloe explained. "After he shot Spencer I couldn't even open the gifts. I thought they were all from him."

"Your father never approached you before?" JJ asked.

"No, only through FedEx." Chloe said.

"Garcia, can you find out who Robinson was talking to the weeks before he shot Spencer?" Prentiss asked.

"You know there is nothing I can't do." Garcia smiled.

"You think someone put him up to it?" Chloe asked.

"Just an idea." Prentiss said. "Have you noticed any pattern to the gifts?"

"They came almost everyday when Spencer was home and couldn't work but they've lessened since he went back to work." Chloe said. "Could Spencer have been this creep's trigger?"

"It's likely." Prentiss said.

"Do you want to take a break?" JJ asked.

"Please." Chloe nodded. She stood up and left the room, going to find Spencer. She found him at his desk, two different pens in his hand. She touched his shoulder and he spun in his chair.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"Feeling guilty that people are dying, but at the same time like I shouldn't because I didn't kill them." Chloe leaned against Spencer's desk. "I have a feeling my reoccurring nightmare is going to come back tonight?"

"You've been having nightmares?" Spencer asked, taking Chloe's hand in his.

"Not lately, but after what happened to my sister I started having this nightmare over and over. It lessened after rehab, and disappeared by college. But if I see a scary movie or I'm home alone it comes back. It's actually why I got Tonks, she helps me feel like I'm not alone." Chloe sighed.

"Can I ask what it's about?" Spencer asked, thumb rubbing the top of Chloe's hand.

"I'm strapped down to a table, in nothing but my underwear and someone sticks a needle into my neck. I feel dizzy and sick, and then cold, and I hear someone laughing." Chloe said.

"Who knows about this?" Spencer asked quickly.

"Um, my parents, the therapist at the rehab I was at, Stacy, Shannon and you." Chloe said. "Well and Tonks, but she doesn't seem like the type to hurt anybody." Chloe watched as Spencer's expression change. "What's wrong?"

"Do they all know about what the three guys did to you?" Spencer asked.

"Stacy doesn't know about any of them, my parents and the therapist know about my father, Shannon knows about my father and Hahn, Tonks and you are the only ones who know about all three. And like I said, Tonks doesn't seem like the murdering type." Chloe explained.

"Good thing we were in Vegas during one of the murders." Spencer sighed. "I need to go talk to the team, wait here?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded. Spencer kissed the top of her forehead before heading into the conference room.

"The unsub got his technique from Chloe." Spencer said as he closed the door. "She has had a recurring nightmare of being stabbed in the neck with a needle."

"Who knows about that?" Hotchner asked.

"She says I'm the only one who knows about the nightmare and what the three men did to her." Spencer sighed.

"But using her nightmare to kill these people would almost act like torture to her." Morgan said. "That doesn't go with sending her gifts. If they were things from the victim, maybe, but these are all new items and what you would expect a guy to give his girlfriend."

"The letters don't match either. But we lumped the letters and gifts in with the murders, what if they aren't connected?" Spencer started.

"Two people after the same girl? You mean as a team?" Rossi asked.

"No, the unsub who is killing these men wants his crimes recognized. The victims were left in high traffic areas, thrown out like trash. As Morgan said, he wants to torture Chloe. These letters are that of a man who wants Chloe to himself, he says loves her and doesn't want to share. He has yet to mention anyone who has hurt her, or boast about killing anyone. Both are dominate personalities, they could not work together." Spencer said.

"It's rare, but possible." Rossi said.

"Guys." JJ said as she got off the phone. "We have another victim."

"Reid, take Chloe home. Morgan go with them." Hotchner said.

"I can protect Chloe." Spencer said.

"Until we catch this guy both you and Chloe need protection." Hotchner said to Spencer. "We'll take shifts, Morgan starts."

"Come on, kid, no point arguing." Morgan said, clapping a hand on Spencer's shoulder. They were all silent when they heard Chloe scream from the bullpen. Spencer was the first out the door and to her side. Chloe was sitting at Spencer's desk and holding her phone, skin pale.

"I'm going to be sick." Chloe gave Spencer her phone before running out of the unit and to the bathroom.

"What is it?" Prentiss asked.

"It must be our new victim." Spencer said, looking at a picture message that Chloe had just received. "He wants to know who she wants to be next."

"I'll go see what I can find on the sender." Garcia said before leaving.

"We need to go to the scene." Hotchner said.

"Go, I got it here." Morgan said.

"Keep me posted." Hotchner said before leaving with Rossi, JJ and Prentiss.

"If the unsub wanted to torture Chloe, wouldn't he be killing people close to her?" Morgan mused as Spencer sat down at his desk.

"Not if he wants to prove that he's more powerful than they are. If they hurt her as much as they did and he killed them. He wants her to know that he can be worse." Spencer sighed.

"Sorry." Chloe whispered as she came back.

"You going to be ok?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, just really drained." Chloe said.

"Lets go home then." Spencer said as he stood up and kissed the top of Chloe's forehead. "Do you need to go home and get your go bag?" Spencer asked Morgan.

"No, I'm good." Morgan said.

"You're coming with us?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, we're going to have someone with you at all times until we catch this guy." Morgan smiled.

Chapter 9 will be posted after 4 reviews!


	9. Needed Distractions and Car Crashes

Ok, so I got the 4 reviews, lets see if I can get another 4 for this chapter!

Chapter 9

Spencer was in his study, looking down at a new letter that had been on his doorstep when they all arrived home earlier. Chloe had gone to bed right away and Spencer started on the letter. He felt stuck and lost, guilty that he couldn't do more to protect Chloe from whoever was after her.

"Spence, you should get some sleep." JJ said as she walked into the study.

"My mind won't shut down enough." Spencer sighed. He looked down at his hands, flipping his one year medallion over and over in his palm.

"Yeah, but I bet Chloe would sleep better if she wasn't alone." JJ tried.

"I can't help but feel like I'm not helping her." Spencer whispered, finally looking up and JJ. "That I'm doing more harm to her."

"Of course, you're helping her." JJ said. "She needs you, she loves you so much. If you leave her now-"

"I'm not planning on leaving her." Spencer interrupted. "I couldn't."

"Good." JJ nodded. "I might have to shoot you if you left your pregnant girlfriend." She smiled.

"Is it strange for me to be more scared of the baby than the unsub?" Spencer sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"No, we face unsubs all the time, it's rare when one of them surprises us. But you have never been a daddy." JJ said. "I'm scared too." JJ looked down at her stomach, touching it gently. "At least my little guy will have a friend." JJ said.

"You know the sex already?" Spencer asked as he started to clean up his desk.

"No, just a feeling." JJ said.

Both JJ and Spencer drew their guns and got up, hearing Chloe scream from down the hall. Spencer led the way down the hall, pushing open the slightly open door. Spencer looked around and didn't see anything out of place. He holstered his gun and went to Chloe's side, turning on the bed side lamp as he watched Chloe. Her brow was wet with sweat and her features with twisted with pain.

"Chloe, baby, wake up." Spencer said, gently shaking her shoulders.

Chloe sat up with a yelp, trembling as she grabbed onto Spencer's arm. She fell against his chest, trying to hide in it. Spencer looked from Chloe to JJ, JJ was holstering her gun and nodded as she backed out of the room and shut the door.

"Come on, sweetie, talk to me." Spencer whispered, moving to completely sit on the bed, holding Chloe as he did.

"He was on top of me." Chloe cried. "Laughing as he put the needle in. I was tied down and I couldn't yell, I could only cry as I felt myself go cold. I was laying in my own blood and he kept laughing."

"Shh, baby, it's ok." Spencer cooed into Chloe's hair, rocking her slowly. "It was just a dream, no one will hurt you." Spencer laid down and put his gun on the bed side table.

"I don't want to go back to sleep, I don't want to see his face." Chloe whispered.

"Who's face?" Spencer whispered.

"It kept changing. They were all dead but still killing me." Chloe cried softly. "He won't stop until I'm dead."

"Hey, hey, don't talk like that." Spencer said, tilting Chloe's face up. "We'll stop him and he won't touch you." Chloe nodded and moved leaning up and kissing Spencer softly. Spencer held her close and deepened the kiss, feeling Chloe clench his shirt tightly.

"I'm scared, Spencer, I'm drained and I'm scared." Chloe whispered against Spencer's lips. "I want to be strong, so you can do your job and not worry. But I'm so tired."

"Chloe, you don't have to be strong with me, I'm here for you, I'm here to catch you when you fall and watch over you while you sleep. You don't have to be invincible with me." Spencer whispered, running a hand through Chloe's damp hair and kissing her softly. Chloe slipped off the bed and walked around to the bed side table she used, opening the drawer and pulling out a small bottle. Spencer sat up and watch Chloe walk around the bed, smiling when he saw her dressed in one of his button up shirts.

Chloe turned on the light and saw Spencer staring at her. She looked down and blushed. "I hope you don't mind, it smelled like you and I thought it would help keep the nightmares away."

"Of course I don't mind, it looks better on you." Spencer smiled, finding that he liked her wearing his clothes, like it was a sign she was his.

"These were on my pillow when I got home." Chloe said, holding out a pill bottle to Spencer. "I wanted to take one but I didn't want to hurt our baby." Spencer took the bottle.

"Adderall." Spencer whispered. "You should get dressed." Spencer got up and kissed the top of Chloe's forehead before walking out of the room.

"What happened?" JJ asked, looking up from the file she was reading at Spencer's kitchen table.

"He's been here." Spencer said, setting the pill bottle down on the table.

"I'll call the team." JJ said, right before her phone began ringing.

Spencer walked back into his room, going to grab his gun before going over and wrapping his arms around Chloe's shoulders. She was staring at her closet her back to him. "You should pack a bag. We're going to go to the BAU for a bit but afterwards I'm going to get us a hotel room."

"Thank you." Chloe turned and wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist. "I love you, Spencer."

Spencer leaned down and kissed Chloe softly. "I love you too, Chloe." Spencer whispered.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Chloe laid against Spencer's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Well, lets not find out." Spencer said, kissing the top of Chloe's forehead. "Can you pack me a bag?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed Spencer deeply, running her fingers through his hair.

"I wish we had time for that." Spencer whispered against Chloe's lips.

"When this is all over with can we go away for a weekend?" Chloe asked, pulling away from Spencer and going back to getting dressed. She kept his button up shirt but slipped on her favorite pair of jeans under them.

"I don't see any reason why not." Spencer said. "Any place special?"

"Someplace where no one can find us, where we can just be a couple." Chloe said as she took out two small bags and started to pack some clothes. "A place where we have time to just stay in bed for hours." She looked up at Spencer and winked.

"Sounds great to me." Spencer smiled.

"Spence." JJ knocked on the door as she stepped into the room.

"I'll be right back." Spencer said to Chloe, forcing a smile before he left the room with JJ.

"We have a fifth victim." JJ said. "The team is heading to the scene, they'll meet us at the BAU in about an hour. They want us to wait until they're all there to tell Chloe." JJ explained. "And we got the tox screens back on all the victims, they all had high amounts of dilaudid in their systems."

"Explains the lack of defensive marks." Spencer sighed.

"There was a note in the pill bottle." JJ whispered. "Said 'A junkie always needs a fix'."

"Chloe was addicted to adderall when she was a teenager." Spencer whispered.

"I'll add it to the list of what the unsub knows about Chloe." JJ sighed. "There was a note left at the new scene, in addition to the 'I did it for her'."

"What did it say?" Spencer whispered.

"With all the bad men gone, she will be my next play thing." JJ said.

"I told her we would be staying at a hotel, maybe it'd be safer just to stay at the BAU." Spencer sighed. JJ just nodded.

"I'm going to step outside and call Will, we'll leave in about an hour." JJ said before walking out of the small house.

Spencer sighed and walked back into the bedroom, closing the door after him. He walked over to Chloe and pulled her onto the bed, onto his lap.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"They found another victim." Spencer whispered. "He left a message saying you're next." Spencer's heart ached as he saw Chloe's face pale and heard her swallow audibly. "We're going to stay at the BAU until this gets solved, it'll be safer then the hotel."

"I called Shannon, he's going to come get Tonks in the morning. I know it's be hard to find a cat friendly hotel." Chloe whispered, trying to change the topic.

"I'll have agents stake out the place and let them know he's coming." Spencer whispered. "It'll be ok." He whispered, leaning forward and kissing the side of Chloe's neck. "It's going to be about an hour before we leave. Do you want me to help you get your mind off of everything?"

Chloe turned in Spencer's lap so she was straddling his legs, chest to chest with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Spencer moved back on the bed, laying Chloe down, gently stroking her cheek. Spencer started lightening the kisses before pulling back to watch Chloe's face.

"Your kisses make me forget all the bad things." Chloe whispered and slid her hands up and into Spencer's hair. "I need to forget right now." Spencer nodded and allowed Chloe to draw him back into a searing kiss, feeling her press against him. Spencer moved, letting Chloe lay on her back while he covered her, his leg slipped between hers and he pulled her closer.

Chloe pulled Spencer more on top of her, welcoming his weight. She pulled him as close as possible, nipping his lip. Spencer's throaty moan sent Chloe's fear and anxieties further back into her mind, desire and pleasure taking it's place. Spencer decided to pull back, slowly starting to kiss up her jaw, before nipping at her ear lobe.

"Spencer." Chloe moaned softly. She felt Spencer undo the bottom buttons of her shirt and shivered when she felt his warm hands caress her cold skin. She felt his long fingers slowly dance over the sensitive strip of skin above where her jeans sat, causing her hips to buck towards him. "You're a tease." Chloe whispered.

"Would you want me to stop?" Spencer asked before kissing her softly.

"I don't want to start something we can't finish." Chloe mumbled, gasping as she felt Spencer's hand cup her bare breast, his rough palm causing her nipples to harden.

"Trust me to make you forget your bad dream." Spencer whispered against Chloe's lips, popping open the last few buttons of Chloe's shirt. Chloe gasped as her suddenly hot skin met the cold air. She just nodded before leaning up and kissing Spencer deeply. Spencer slowly caressed down Chloe's stomach, undoing the button on her jeans and letting his hand slip under the fabric of her jeans and panties.

"Oh, God, Spencer." Chloe moaned, feeling his hand cover her core.

"Shh, we have to be quiet." Spencer whispered. Chloe nodded and pulled Spencer close, kissing him in hopes it would keep her quiet. Spencer nipped Chloe's lip before allowing his tongue go and dance with hers. While their lips were busy Spencer slipped a finger between Chloe's lower lips, dragging it up and pressing it against Chloe's swollen button.

Chloe gasped into Spencer's mouth, her hips bucking into his hand, begging for more. Spencer repeated the finger movements a few more times, adding a second finger. When he thought Chloe's moans couldn't get any higher in pitch he slipped his fingers inside her, smiling at the sharp yelp he received.

"Spencer." Chloe moaned. She clung to Spencer as his fingers stated moving faster, his thumb going to her clit and pressing it while he moved his thumb in circles. Spencer could feel Chloe tightening around his fingers and added a third, quickening his pace. "I don't think I can hold on." Chloe gasped against the crook of Spencer's neck.

"Then don't." Spencer whispered into Chloe's ear before fully inserting two of his fingers and curling them up so he scraped against Chloe's sensitive spot. He kissed her deeply letting her moan into his mouth. He felt Chloe's walls tightened and knew from how her body tensed that she was climaxing.

Chloe panted softly as she let herself come down from her physical high. She felt Spencer withdraw his fingers and she groaned softly, feeling empty. She looked to her side and watched as Spencer laid down next to her, smiling.

"If this is how you treat all the girl's you have to protect I'm seriously going to reconsider being ok with your job." Chloe smiled, curling up against Spencer's chest.

"Nope, you're special." Spencer smiled. "Though I did end up making out with a girl in a pool. But she pulled me in." Spencer sighed.

"Oh? Do I get a name of said girl I beat out for you?" Chloe asked.

"Um, Lila Archer." Spencer said. Chloe shot up next to him, staring down at Spencer as if he had grown a second head.

"Lila Archer? The actress Lila Archer?" Chloe asked, eyes wide. Spencer just nodded, looking confused. "You could have her yet you're choosing me. Even I would do her." Chloe confessed. Spencer cocked an eye brow at the last statement. "What? She's hot, and I'm very open and comfortable with my sexuality."

"Lila was sweet, but I was not going to give up my job and neither was she, and she never laughed at my philosophy jokes." Spencer leaned up and kissed Chloe softly. He caressed Chloe's cheek and smiled. "Besides, I don't think any women is more beautiful than you."

"I love you too, Mr. Smooth." Chloe joked.

"I should check with JJ on where we are." Spencer said, going to slip off of the bed.

"Hey, wait." Chloe jumped up and ran around the bed, standing in front of him -shirt open, breast bare, jeans open so her panties were visible- stoping him from standing. "You never got your release." Chloe leaned down and kissed Spencer softly. Spencer grabbed Chloe's hips preventing her from moving to straddle him.

"This was for you. To help you relax and feel good." Spencer whispered as he broke the kiss. "Now, if you are going to wear that shirt I suggest putting on a bra and/or an undershirt. Thin white cotton hides nothing and I really don't want to have to shoot guys for staring."

"You just don't want to share me." Chloe smirked.

"Nope." Spencer wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist and spun her so she was on the bed, on her back. "I'd prefer to keep you all to myself." Spencer smiled before kissing her softly.

"I love when you get all protective and alpha male." Chloe giggled. "Now go and talk with Miss JJ, and let me get decent and finish packing."

Spencer kissed Chloe softly before getting up and straightened his clothes and hair before leaving the room. Tonks rushed into the room before Spencer shut the bedroom door. Chloe smiled as the kitten jumped onto the bed and meowed at her.

"I know, I know, you feel ignored." Chloe smiled, petting the cat. Chloe kissed the top of the cat's head and stood up, striping out of the shirt. She slipped on a bra and tank top before throwing the shirt she was wearing before into a dirty clothes hamper. She grabbed another one of Spencer's shirts, smiling as she noticed it was one of his favorite dark purple paisley shirt. She slipped off her pants and switched her underwear before replacing the jeans. "How about I get you some milk?" Chloe asked, looking over at the bathing cat, whose ears perked at the word 'milk'.

Chloe finished packing the two bags and took them out to the living room, smiling at JJ and Spencer.

"We're going to head back to the BAU." JJ said.

"Right now or do we have time for me to make us coffee?" Chloe asked.

"I don't have any decaf, so no more coffee for you." Spencer said, going into the kitchen and moving the can of coffee onto a higher shelf so Chloe couldn't reach it.

"Will is doing the same thing." JJ said sympathetically. "I don't see why it's so bad."

"Caffeine constricts the blood vessels and can limit blood, oxygen and nutrients from getting to the baby, effecting development and birth weight." Spencer said as he put a kettle of water on the stove.

"If I have to stay off caffeine so do you." Chloe said.

"I'd like to see that." JJ laughed.

"I'm not the pregnant one." Spencer smirked, taking out a thermos and setting in two bags of tea. "And it's just coffee. Chocolate has caffeine in it and you can have as much of that as you want."

"Coffee for chocolate?" Chloe whispered.

"You're the one carrying his child, seems unfair to me." JJ smiled.

"I feel ganged up on." Spencer said, shaking his head.

"Aww." Chloe skipped over to Spencer and hugged him, smiling when he slipped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "So, I know you guys aren't suppose to be involved with the people you protect, victims or suspects, but is it ok if you were involved before?" Chloe asked, looking up at Spencer.

"We're treating Spencer like he needs protection as well, he's not officially on the case. So no rules are actually being broken." JJ nodded.

"Then we should have someone else here. Two protectees means two protectors." Spencer said as he poured the steaming water into the thermos, holding onto the teabag strings.

"Technically your half protector, half protectee." JJ smiled. "It's why you still have your gun."

"What're you making?" Chloe asked, leaning over the thermos.

"Orange Jasmine White tea." Spencer said. "It's better for the baby and the warmth usually keeps you awake."

"Aww, I knew there was a reason I decided to keep you." Chloe leaned up and kissed Spencer's cheek. "I'll share."

"Are we ready to go?" JJ asked, looking at her phone.

"Oh, I promised Tonks some milk." Chloe said, pulling away from Spencer and going to the refrigerator.

"Tonks?" JJ asked. As if on cue Tonks hopped up onto the bar JJ was leaning against, meowing.

"I adopted her from a shelter, she was my christmas present to myself." Chloe smiled as she set a small plate down on the counter and poured a small amount of milk out for the cat.

"She's adorable." JJ said as she watched Tonks hop from the bar onto the counter, going directly to the milk. "I thought pets didn't like Spence."

"I broke the trend." Spencer said putting the milk back in the fridge. "Ready?" He asked Chloe.

"Yeah." Chloe sighed, quickly leaning down and kissing Tonks. She went to grab the bags but Spencer beat her to them. "I call shot gun." Chloe called as they walked out of the house.

"Spence can drive." JJ said as she climbed into the back of the black standard FBI SUV.

Chloe curled up in the front seat, one hand holding Spencer's, the other holding the thermos of tea. Chloe was looking out of her window when she felt her heart quicken. "Spencer!" She yelled as she saw a truck nearing a stop sign at the intersection they were going to cross. Spencer turned and slammed on the breaks, yelping when they didn't do anything.

The truck barreled into the passenger side of their SUV, making it spin into a ditch, a thick trunked tree stopping them. JJ was the only one awake after the car came to a stop, turning to see the truck take off. She memorized the plate before grabbing for her phone and dialing 911, followed by Will and then Garcia.

Chapter 10 is typed, edited, and ready, I just need those 4 reviews!


	10. Lost Chances and Abandoned Needles

Ok, I've gotten four reviews on each of the last two chapters. Lets try for 5 now!

Chapter 10

Spencer, the BAU team, Chloe's parents and grandfather sat in the hospital waiting room. Spencer had a broken wrist and minor whiplash along with minor cuts and bruises over his arms and legs, he also had a seat belt shaped bruise on his chest. JJ had a cut on her forehead, but was forced to wait in the ER for an OB consult. Her baby was fine.

Spencer had woken up before the ambulance he was in got to the hospital and as soon as he could he called Chloe's mom, knowing that she would want to be there. He would have been more worried but was slightly relieved when he saw that Shannon was going to scrub in on Chloe's surgery. Chloe had been the closest to the truck when it hit them. Her leg had been pinned and the bones were going to need to be surgically set. The main thing all the doctors were worried about though was internal bleeding.

Spencer stood up as soon as he saw Shannon walking down the hall, his face flat and emotionless. Spencer's heart jerked.

"Please tell me she's ok." Spencer whispered, not noticing Chloe's mother joining him by his side.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. But the placenta ruptured and detached from the uterine wall. We weren't able to save the baby." Shannon whispered.

"What?" Spencer knew what Shannon was saying but he didn't want it to be true.

"I'm really sorry." Shannon whispered, looking from Spencer to Chloe's mom, who had tears running down her cheeks. "I'll show you to her room." Shannon started walking away, Chloe's parents and grandfather followed quickly, while Spencer slowly walked back to where he was sitting before and sat down, his head falling into his hands.

"Spence." JJ whispered, sitting down next to Spencer and touching his shoulder.

"Why didn't the breaks work?" Spencer almost shouted.

"What?" Hotchner asked.

"Chloe screamed, I tried to stop but the breaks didn't respond." Spencer looked up, eyes glassy and tears running down his cheeks. "I killed my child."

"Reid, you can't think like that." Hotchner said quickly.

"You know you would have switched places with Chloe in a heartbeat if you would've known." JJ said.

"How am I going to explain this to her?" Spencer whispered.

Everyone looked up when they heard a man clear his throat. Chloe's father stood in the hall with a few cops. "These men have some answers, and I was hoping to talk to Dr. Reid for a minute." Chloe's father said, taking a deep breath. Spencer nodded and stood up, wiping his face. Spencer followed as the father started walking down the all, hands crossed over his chest.

"Is Chloe awake?" Spencer asked.

"Not yet." Chloe's father sighed. "Chloe's mother got pregnant right after we got married, we thought it was the best thing."

"Sir?" Spencer looked at the man confused, not knowing where it was leading.

"Go with it." Chloe's father said, holding up his hand. "She was six months along with a baby boy, Lee Hatcher." Chloe's father sighed. "One night I came home and we were having a nice night at home. We were about to go to bed when Shelly said she had not felt Lee move all day. We went to the hospital the next morning, her OB said it was typical. She went to do an ultra sound and she couldn't find the heartbeat." Chloe's father stopped across the hall from Chloe's hospital room. "The cord got wrapped around Lee's neck. We lost him."

"I'm sorry." Spencer whispered, looking down at his shoes.

"It was hard for both of us, almost ripped us apart." Chloe's father took a deep breath. "You can't let that happen to you two. Chloe loves you, and we know you love her. But she'll need you, especially with everything else going on. If you start blaming yourself, she'll start blaming herself. I've seen it."

"It's not her fault." Spencer said.

"It wasn't yours either." Chloe's father shot back. "You were hit by a drunk driver."

"We were?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, the police found him a few miles from the accident. He claimed he was told to hit your car." Chloe's father shook his head. "Anyways, I need to know if you can handle this. My daughter will need someone and you are the best person to help her. But you two have only been together two months and if you can't be with her after this, you need to leave before she wakes up."

"I'm not going to leave her." Spencer said quickly.

"Then you need to stop blaming yourself." Chloe's father said sharply. "Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Spencer nodded.

"Carl, she's waking up." Shelly, Chloe's mom, called from her spot next to Chloe's bed. Spencer followed Chloe's father into the room, walking around to the side opposite of Shelly, taking Chloe's hand in his.

"Spencer." Chloe whispered as she slowly started to wake up.

"Yeah, I'm here." Spencer said quickly, moving a chair so he could sit down. He brought Chloe's hand up to his mouth, kissing it gently.

"What happened?" She groaned, turning to face him.

"Drunk driver." Spencer whispered.

" Are you ok? Is JJ ok? What about her baby?" Chloe said quickly.

"Her and her baby are fine. And I only have a broken arm." Spencer said, holding up the casted arm. Chloe nodded, bringing her hand up to rub her eyes, that's when she saw the purple wrist band she was wearing.

"Surgery? What happened?" Chloe said, ignoring her family as she stared at Spencer.

"Your leg needed a pin to help set the broken bones. But they also wanted to check for internal bleeding." Spencer stopped, taking a deep breath.

"No." Chloe whispered, hands reaching down to her stomach. "Please, no." Chloe said, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Spencer whispered, trying to hold back his own emotions. He reached down and took Chloe's hands in his, holding them tightly as she started to cry. Spencer moved from his chair to the side of the bed, pulling Chloe into his arms and holding her as she cried.

After a half an hour Hotchner came into the room. Spencer passed Chloe off to her mother before leaving the room.

"Are you doing ok?" Hotchner asked first.

"Getting there." Spencer said quickly. "What's going on?"

"We think the crash was planned." Hotchner sighed. "The driver said he got paid by a man and had been given a note to give the cops. The note just said mine, but it was in the last victim's blood. The SUV's breaks were cut as well." Hotchner said. "We need to talk to her and figure out how the last two victims are connected."

"I don't think her family would leave her right now." Spencer said softly.

"I don't care as long as we get to talk to her." Hotchner said.

"Give me a minute." Spencer said taking a deep breath before walking back into the hospital room. "Chlo." Spencer whispered as he sat back down on her bed. "Would you be ok if the team came in to talk to you?"

"Is that necessary?" Shelly asked quickly.

"Yes." Spencer whispered. "You all can stay though." Spencer said looking at Chloe's parents and grandfather.

"I can do it." Chloe whispered, sitting up from her mother's arms.

"Hotch." Spencer called from next to Chloe holding her hand. Chloe watched as the team walked into her room, smiling when Garcia walked over and handed her a red hippo.

"How're you holding up, baby-cakes?" Garcia asked.

"I've had better days." Chloe whispered as she hugged the stuffed hippo. "What do you want to know?" Chloe asked as she looked over at Spencer's team.

"Do you know a Noah Write or a Jacob Emerson?" Morgan started.

Chloe looked to her mom as she nodded. "Noah and I were seeing each other when I was in middle school. He tried to force himself on me. My older sister came home early that night and came to help me. She kicked him and he turned from me to her, he chased her into a bathroom and locked the door. He raped her." Chloe took a deep breath. "Jacob was the first one to give me adderall, after I went through rehab for it he started spreading rumors about me throughout high school. Saying that I accused Noah because I was mad after he dumbed me. And that I became a junky because what I did, and that I pushed my sister to suicide." Chloe just stared down at her lap, playing with the hippo.

"You never told us about Jacob." Shelly said quickly.

"I never told anyone about Jacob." Chloe whispered.

"Someone knows." Prentiss said.

"I keep a journal on my compu-" Chloe stopped mid-sentence, looking up at the team.

"What is it?" Rossi asked, pen poised above his notepad.

"Dr. Able, my advisor at GW. Durning my year of internship I was suppose to see him once a week. He said that he was too busy and that instead I should keep a journal and send it to him once a week. I think I mentioned it all in there." Chloe said. "I didn't think he actually read through it all so I didn't think twice about putting in names."

"Does he has access to medical supplies?" Hotchner asked.

"Yeah, he's an MD and has privileges at a bunch of different hospitals." Chloe nodded. "I really always thought he hated me." She whispered, looking at Spencer.

"Do you know his first name?" Garcia asked.

"Richard." Chloe nodded.

"I'm going to go start digging." Garcia said before rushing over and hugging Chloe, leaving after.

"Morgan, Prentiss, go talk to Able's co-workers. Rossi and JJ, go watch his house, I'm going to go get a search warrant." Hotchner said quickly.

"What should I do?" Spencer asked.

"Protection detail." Hotchner said before him and the team walked out of the room.

"I don't know if I trust you with a gun when you only have one good hand." Chloe whispered as she pulled Spencer closer. "I'm sorry I didn't protect our baby." Chloe whispered as she rested her head against his chest.

"Don't talk like that." Spencer whispered, running a hand through Chloe's hair. "It's not your fault." Spencer looked up at Carl, Chloe's father. "Neither of us are at fault." Spencer looked down as he saw Chloe nod and slowly drift off to sleep against his chest.

After a few hours Carl and Chloe's grandfather had left but Shelly was still perched next to Chloe's bedside. Spencer had slowly relaxed, enjoying the feeling of Chloe curled up next to him.

"You wouldn't happen to know a 9 letter word for events after the first quarter of the moon?" Shelly asked

"Neap tides." Spencer said.

"So, Dr. Reid, where are you from?" Shelly said looking up from her crossword puzzle.

"Las Vegas." Spencer said. "Born and raised." Spencer smiled.

"That must have been a fun place to grow up." Shelly smirked.

"It had it's moments." Spencer nodded. "Have you always lived in the Washington D.C. area?" Spencer asked softly.

"Yeah. My dad was very into his marine career, we lived in Quantico for as long as I can remember. When he finally retired I was already in college and he then went and took over his father's publishing company." Shelly said. "Chloe loved reading so much as a child I thought she would go into publishing."

"She told me she really wanted to get in at the VA so she could feel like she's helping her father's friends." Spencer said, running a hand through Chloe's hair.

"She was always a daddy's girl." Shelly smiled.

"Chloe talks very highly of him, especially when it comes to his acceptance of her." Spencer said.

"Carl and I were trying to get pregnant, going through IVF. When it happened we didn't want to risk terminating the pregnancy because we didn't know if I could ever get pregnant again. Carl always said that she was just as likely his and he wasn't going to treat her like she wasn't." Shelly sighed, looking at her daughter.

"You never thought to run a paternity test?" Spencer asked.

"We were going to after she was born, but I fell in love with her at first sight and so did Carl. It didn't matter anymore who her father was, I couldn't give her up." Shelly smiled. "Her grandfather was against us not testing, said if she wasn't biologically Carl's it proved rape. But I didn't want her growing up thinking that is what she was to us."

"At least she knew how much you loved her when she found out the truth, it probably helped." Spencer said.

"What about you? Were you a daddy or mama's boy?" Shelly smirk.

"Mama's boy. She taught literature, so while everyone else got Dr. Seuss I got Charles Dickens." Spencer smiled. "She said the best way to enjoy a book is to have it read to you."

"Sounds like a woman I would like to know." Shelly giggled. "Do you get to see her often?"

"Not as often as I like, but I write her a letter each day." Spencer said. "Chloe met her when we went out to Las Vegas. They both got along quite well. My mother is very picky about people she likes, so I was relieved when she said she liked Chloe. Said I made a good choice." Spencer chuckled.

"I never thought Chloe would find a guy who would accept everything about her. Especially at a doctoral level." Shelly said.

"Studies do show that men tend to marry down when it comes to education." Spencer nodded. "And I can understand what she's been through."

"Really?" Shelly looked up from her crossword puzzle, eyebrow cocked.

"I got my one year medallion last month. I use to have a problem with dilaudid. I wanted to escape, so when she told me about her troubles with adderall I couldn't look down on her." Spencer said. "And I've heard so many life stories that nothing she could say would shock me."

"That's good, she needs someone who won't be surprised or troubled by what she's been through." Shelly sighed. "She's been through so much in her life."

"She's a very strong woman." Spencer said, leaning down and kissing the top of Chloe's head.

"You're good for her." Shelly said softly. "I've never seen her smile like she does when she's around you."

"I love her." Spencer said. "I never thought I'd risk opening myself up to anyone other then the team. But it's nice to have someone to come home to." Spencer smiled as he looked down at Chloe.

"I'm going to go get some coffee." Shelly smiled as she stood up. "Care for a cup."

"Sure, two sugars, please." Spencer smiled. Shelly nodded before walking out of the room. As soon as Shelly was out of the room Spencer felt Chloe move and kiss his chin.

"You are a comfy pillow." Chloe smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Spencer asked, running a hand through Chloe's hair.

"Sore, sad, but slowly working through it." Chloe sighed. "I want kids, Spencer." She looked up at Spencer, eyes wide and voice soft.

"Well, once your job becomes stable, we have a bigger house and I put a ring on this finger, we can try to have one." Spencer nodded, picking up Chloe's left hand and kissing her ring finger.

"Really?" Chloe asked, eyes brightening.

"Really, really." Spencer smiled.

"Promise?" Chloe whispered.

"Cross my heart." Spencer said, leaning down and kissing Chloe softly. "As Emily says, we'll have little baby geniuses." Chloe giggled at the thought.

"Did I hear baby geniuses?" Shelly smiled as she entered the room.

"Spencer says we can try again in a few years." Chloe smiled.

"Really now?" Shelly said as she passed Spencer his coffee. "Grandkids would be fun, have someone to test children's books on." Shelly said as she returned to her seat.

"If they are anything like me, my mom will insist we read them Proust, Kent and Dickens." Spencer sighed, smirking as he watched Chloe steal his cup of coffee.

"With plenty of kids stuff in between." Chloe said as she took a sip of the coffee, making a disgusted face. "I forgot you take coffee with your sugar." Chloe joked handing Spencer back his coffee.

"I'll go get you a cup of your own." Spencer said, kissing the top of Chloe's forehead.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled.

"Be right back." Shelly said, following Spencer out of the room. "What is going on with this psycho and my daughter?" Shelly asked as she followed Spencer down the hall.

"I haven't heard back from my team, but if everything we think is true, the psycho is going to jail." Spencer said.

"But what has he been doing? What did Noah and Jacob do to get mixed up with him?" Shelly asked.

"The unsub was killing men who had hurt Chloe. The man who attacked you, the supervisor that threw her into a mirror, the man who threatened her in court. I'm guessing Noah and Jacob were just the last on that list." Spencer sighed. "After the first three we got the case and that's when we put Chloe in protective custody."

"At your place?" Shelly asked.

"At our place, yes, we had no reason to suspect it wasn't safe." Spencer said.

"What happened then?" Shelly asked.

"Chloe woke up screaming from a nightmare, I was trying to help her get back to sleep when she got out a bottle of pills, adderall. She said they were left on her pillow. We were going back to the FBI but that was when the last body was found. We were waiting until the rest of the team would be there when we got there." Spencer sighed, putting his change into the coffee machine.

"Did she take any of the pills?" Shelly whispered.

"No, said she didn't want to hurt the baby." Spencer whispered.

"Good, she was so different when she was on adderall, I would hate to see her go back there." Shelly said, looking down at her coffee. "Can I ask you a very motherly question?"

"Of course." Spencer smiled.

"I overheard you say that you were going to put a ring on Chloe's finger." Shelly started.

"I mean it. I can't see myself without her." Spencer said.

"Are you planning on asking her father?" Shelly smirked.

"I was thinking that would be safest." Spencer smiled.

"Thats good, I would also include my father though." Shelly said as she started to walk back towards Chloe's room. Spencer followed, dropping the coffee cup when he saw the empty hospital bed, drops of blood marring the white sheets next to an abandon IV needle.

5 reviews are needed for the story to continue!


	11. Case Reviews and Sick Games

Ok, I got the 5, lets try for another 5 reviews!

I should also say, this story is almost to it's end, and I have some vague ideas for a sequel and I'll post it if enough people want me too. When this fic is done, I'll post a taste of the first chapter of the sequel and ya'll can make the choice. But before I can really start writing it I need to wait for the Season 5 DVDs, because I have yet to see those, and I want to know how to work those in. But I thought you'd all want to know.

Ok, so read, enjoy, and most importantly REVIEW! I have the rest of the chapters done and the more reviews I get the faster I'll post them.

Chapter 11

"Spence, you need to get some sleep." JJ said, staring at Spencer. It had been over a day since Chloe had gone missing from the hospital. The team was all gathered in the the conference room.

"Ninety percent of all abduction victims die within 36 hours. We have ten hours." Spencer whispered. "What do we know about Able?" Spencer asked, sipping his coffee.

"He's a misogynist, all his male colleagues speak highly of him while females have nothing good to say. Over half of his female advisees drop out after their first year, while his male advisees are some of the top in their classes. Chloe only had him for the last year when her former advisor retired." Prentiss sighed. "But all his students indicated that he is very full of himself. He believes he is the best."

"His home is almost compulsively clean and orderly. Even folds his dirty laundry. Extensive porn collection, all of which are sadomasochistic where women are beaten and tortured in every way possible." Rossi said.

"Divorced his wife over ten years ago, refuses to pay alimony or child support. Chloe looks exactly like his ex wife when she was Chloe's age, could have acted like a trigger. She could be a surrogate." Morgan said.

"His narcissism would make him want to prove to Chloe that he is the worst man she'll ever meet. Slowly torturing her by using her biggest fear to kill them. Taunting her with the adderall was to show her that her home wasn't even safe, using the word junkie to demean her. He wants to break her down, either to torture and kill her or to make her his servant." Hotchner explained.

"Then why tamper with our car?" JJ asked.

"He probably knew that as soon as we found the pills we'd move her to the FBI. If he caused a car crash and put Chloe into the hospital he knew he'd have a better chance to take her. Not exactly easy to kidnap a girl from a marine base." Morgan said.

"His house was clean, so we know he has to have another place where he is keeping Chloe." Prentiss said.

"His tax records and account histories don't show any second properties and there is no repeated large withdrawals so if he is renting a place he is doing so in cash that he has himself." Garcia said.

"His wife moved clear cross country, changing her first and last name as well as the name of her son. She had numerous hospital visits and stays but never reported abuse, neither did any of the doctors." Hotchner said. "She refuses to talk to us."

"I went through his computer, nothing on there." Garcia started.

"But he had an external hard drive hidden in a wall safe." Morgan jumped in.

"That was a Chloe treasure chest. He had videos of conference presentations she made, both group and individual; along with videos of her singing at club 54. He had any journal articles she wrote, even ones where she was just a lab assistant. He had gigabytes of photos of her, and records show that he spent a lot of time looking at the ones of her changing. He even had a video of her changing in a locker room at the hospital. He downloaded her journals from his e-mail, and read them often, even digitally highlight the portions when she talked about painful experiences. He also had a file filled with journal-like stories of what he would do to her." Garcia said.

"Anything about where he would keep her?" Spencer asked.

"No, he just refers to it as a special place to Chloe." Garcia frowned. "But he has recently started keeping tabs on our boy wonder. He started a document where he copy and pasted anything about Reid. He's saved articles where he was mentioned, even had a list of known victims we helped saved."

"Do you and Chloe have any meaningful places?" Morgan asked Spencer.

"Not one in particular." Spencer said, dragging his hand through his hair. "Had our first date at Club 54, second at Cherry Hill Park in Maryland, third at the zoo, forth was a picnic Chloe planed in my back yard. I started traveling with you guys again after that so we never really had time to go out." Spencer sighed. "But Chloe has tons of special places, her grandfather's house, her family's vacation homes in Florida and Texas, said that any lake or sea shore made her relax and forgot all her worries."

"Able emptied all his accounts two days ago. He has hundreds of thousands in cash." Garcia said. "Hasn't turned his cell phone on so there is no way to track him. I've flagged his credit cards but he could be anywhere."

"Able is a narcissist who wants nothing more then to brag about what he's getting away with, he can't help but contact us or the media." Morgan said.

"Um, excuse me." A young agent asked, knocking on the conference room door and sticking his head into the room. "Dr. Reid, this was just delivered for you." The agent held out a small box. "We're stalling the delivery man just in case."

Spencer grabbed the box and opened it, gulping as he saw the locket and ring sitting a top a letter. "These are hers." Spencer whispered, putting on a pair of gloves before going to grab the letter.

"Prentiss, go interview the delivery guy." Hotchner said quickly. Prentiss just nodded before leaving the room.

"Did you know that ecstasy can cause hypersensitivity to touch? It makes any wound so much more painful. But Dilaudid helps shut a bitch up when their use is done." Spencer read.

"Oh God." Garcia whispered.

Chloe groaned as she opened her eyes, her body almost numb from the cold concrete floor she slept on, in the minimal clothes she wore -just her bra and panties. She went to turn onto her back and yelped out in pain. She laid on her side and brought her knees to her chest, half out of fear, half for warmth. She sat up, careful not to put too much weight on her uncasted broken leg. She looked down at her arm, tears falling when she saw the new needle mark. A glass of water sat near where she was laying, and while her mouth and throat were dry she refused to even take a sip, remembering how the last glass of water made her feel.

She looked around the room, it was dark, the only light came from a small window at the top of one of the walls. The walls were a slick, rough stone; Chloe had cut up the tips of her fingers trying to climb up to the window the day before. Between the walls and her broken leg she didn't have a chance.

Chloe heard the lock, on the door to her room, click and she moved into a corner, trying to hide in the shadow. She saw the door open and the tall man's outline in the intruding light. Chloe pressed closer to the corner, ignoring the pain that her new back wounds caused.

"You're not thirsty?" Able walked into the room, picking up the abandon glass of water. Chloe didn't try to speak, just hugged her knees tighter and looked at the floor. "Look at me!" Able roared. Chloe flinched and looked up, trembling. Able grabbed Chloe's nose, pinching it closed. Chloe gasped for air but regretted it as soon as Able poured the glass of water into her open mouth. He shoved her mouth closed and held it shut until he saw Chloe swallowed.

"What did you give me?" Chloe whispered.

"Something to make you enjoy our time together." Able laughed, as he grabbed Chloe's upper arm and dragged her up. Chloe just started to cry, knowing it was useless to fight. She followed down a cold hallway and let herself be dragged into a room identical to hers but it had a light, a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. She noticed a metal table sat in the middle of the room, instruments she had never seen before lined up neatly.

Able let go of Chloe's arm and Chloe took her chance, she forgot about her broken leg and just ran for the door. Chloe got into the hall when she felt a large arm wrap around her waist, dragging her back.

"No, please, I'll do whatever you want." Chloe cried as Able dragged her into the center of the room and tied her hands above her head, to a chain. The chain was attached to a few pulleys and Able used them to hang Chloe by her wrists a few inches above the floor.

"I don't need you to do what I want." Able smiled, nose almost touching Chloe's. "I can make you." Able said, tapping a scalpel against Chloe's nose.

Chloe groaned as she started to feel a haze take over her mind, warmth spread throughout her body and she suddenly didn't mind Able being so close.

"I see the Ex is getting to you." Able ran a finger down Chloe's cheek, watching as Chloe leaned towards it. Chloe looked up at him, pupils wide, giving her a child like look. Able took his opportunity to back hand Chloe across the face. Chloe yelled out and Able slapped her again. "You're lucky I'm even wasting my time on you, you're just a hideous slut." Able said, grabbing Chloe's cheeks in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "What are you?"

"A h-hi-hi-" Chloe screamed as Able ran his scalpel quickly across the nape of her neck.

"Say it." Able yelled.

"I'm a hideous s-" Chloe screamed again as the scalpel slashed against her arm.

"Faster." Able barked.

"A hideous slut." Chloe cried quickly.

"Louder." Able growled, slowly cutting a line across Chloe's stomach.

"I'm a slut." Chloe said.

"And what do you deserve?" Able asked, holding the tip of the scalpel against Chloe's breast bone.

"Pain." Chloe half said, half cried as Able slowly cut down the center of her chest.

"That's my slut." Able said, slowly licking the blood from the scalpel.

Chloe's mind grew foggier and the next thing she knew she was outside, laying on the cold wet soil, water being poured over her face. Chloe gasped as the water flooded her nose and mouth, she cough and rolled over trying not to choke. Any air she inhaled was forced from her when a swift kick hit her stomach.

"Did I tell you to move?" Able barked.

"N-n-no." Chloe stuttered, the water adding to her already cold skin.

"No, what?" Able barked, kicking Chloe in the stomach again.

"No, master." Chloe cried, arms snaking around her stomach, knees curling up to her chest.

"You keep moving!" Able barked, kicking Chloe's exposed back.

"I'm sorry, master!" Chloe cried, turning and laying back on her back, how she was when she felt the water wake her.

"Good now I have a special treat for you." Able chuckled, grabbing the back of Chloe's head, using her hair to pull her up. Chloe limped along, her broken leg causing pain to shoot up her back. She tried to stay quiet but couldn't help crying. "You are such a bitch." Able yelled throwing Chloe back into her room. "You should be thanking me for taking you in." Able kneeled down next to Chloe, grabbing her arm and trying a rubber tourniquet around her upper arm. "Now thank me, or you won't get this." Able said, holding up a small bottle of Dilaudid.

Chloe felt her heart ache, feeling horrible that she was about to beg for drugs, she was starting to think that she was as ugly of a person as Able was telling her she was. "Thank you, master." Chloe whispered, too afraid to go without the drugs. She flinched as she felt the syringe needle enter her skin. She looked away from the drug, softly crying as she slowly felt the drugs go to work.

Chloe heard Able leave, mainly hearing the lock click. She ignored the small amount of blood that came from the injection sight, she just hugged her knees to her chest and cried, waiting for the drugs to fully go to work.


	12. Small Cuts and Saving Tourniquets

Wow, I didn't expect that it'd be that hard to get 5 reviews. I wanted to update sooner but I had to stick to my word. But how about I'll post Chapter 13 after I get 4 reviews.

I will say that I have the first two chapters of the sequel written, got the plot and sub plots sketched out in my mind, and pre-ordered season 5. I'll be all caught up and ready to crake out the sequel but I need to start getting more reviews!

Chapter 12

"Hey, kid, I'm going to go talk with Chloe's parents." Morgan started, frowning as he saw Spencer staring at the picture on his desk. "I could use some help." Spencer didn't say anything, just sat and stared. "Kid?" Morgan tried, touching Spencer's shoulder.

"I'm awake." Spencer said quickly, jumping in place.

"When was the last time you slept?" Morgan asked, shaking his head.

"When did we get the case? About three hours before that." Spencer said, rubbing his eyes. "What did you need?"

"You're coming with me, to talk to Chloe's parents." Morgan said, throwing Spencer's jacket at him.

"Did we miss something?" Spencer asked, standing up and grabbing his leather messenger bag and following Morgan out of the office.

"No, but they got a dvd from Able." Morgan explained as they walked towards the elevator.

"Don't forget me." Garcia said as she rushed up to the two, a pink computer bag next to her leopard print purse.

"Find anything more from his external hard drive?" Spencer asked, rubbing his forehead as they all walked onto the elevator.

"No, I printed out the journal type stuff, thinking you could look through it and see something we all missed. I printed off Chloe's stuff too." Garcia said, handing Spencer two folders. Spencer stared at the folder containing Chloe's journal, somehow feeling guilty. "It's ok to read your girlfriend's journal if you're trying to save her life." Garcia said, knowing the look on Spencer's face.

"Do you think she's still alive?" Spencer whispered.

"You can't think like that." Morgan said as they walked out of the elevator and into the parking garage.

"I have to be realistic." Spencer said as he climbed into the backseat of a black SUV. "It's been over 48 hours."

"Yeah, but you start thinking she's dead you'll fall a part." Morgan said from behind the steering wheel.

Spencer nodded and looked down at the first page, it was from their first date, it was a short entry over half of it was on her day in the psych ward. The second entry was more detailed and Spencer had to smile when he saw the citations cover the pages, he had never realized the amount of research and detail Chloe had put into her work. He was also trying to figure out when Chloe had time to do that much research. When he got to the part about their date he had to take a deep breath.

_I never thought I could be so comfortable in a man's arms. After Noah I thought that even being close to a man would set off my PTSD. But being with Spencer was so natural. All my worries disappeared and I just felt safe, it's crazy to say that on a second date that I could see myself with this man for the rest of my life, but it's true. I lost track of time and I just wanted to lay out with him until morning. I never gave much thought to Maslow's peak experience idea, but after tonight I think Maslow might have had something._

It was at that point when it finally clicked in Spencer's head. "I know where Able has her." Spencer said quickly, pulling out his cell phone. "Cherry Hill Park, they have cottages on the edge, very secluded."

"I got the GPS." Garcia said as Morgan flipped down his visor, starting the lights and sirens, and stepped on the gas.

"I'll call Hotch." Spencer said as he quickly punched in the number.

Chloe was wakened by a sharp pain emanating from her shoulder. She looked around and saw she had been thrown into, what she had deemed, the torture room. She reached back and felt the blood from her new shoulder wound.

"Today is your lucky day." Able said. Chloe screamed when she looked over and saw a mattress in the middle of the room. "That's right." Able said, grabbing Chloe's upper arm and dragging her to her feet. Chloe kicked her good leg as much as she could, trying to push away. Able dropped her onto the mattress and held down her arms, smiling as Chloe screamed.

Chloe started crying as her will to fight curbed. She heard Able unzip his pants and just looked off to the side. The amount of drugs she was on and pain she was in took over her will and she just closed her eyes, deciding to live in her personal hell rather than to die fighting. She was trying to think of anywhere but under Able when she felt a sharp slap across her face.

"You fucking bitch, fight." Able yelled.

It was at that point when Chloe snapped back to reality, eyes going wide, as she realized that Able's once hard and rigid member was now flaccid against her thigh. Chloe felt a slight hope grow in her chest as she figured out he needed her to fight him for him to get off. Chloe shut her eyes again and took a slow breath, knowing that she was going to have to go through a great deal of pain before Able was done.

"Why are you just sitting there?" Able sat up, yelling.

Chloe tried to just keep breathing, keeping her body in check so he didn't see her flinch.

"Oh I see, you think you're smart." Able chuckled as he stood up, swiftly kicking her side.

Chloe bit her bottom lip in an attempt to fight off the scream building in her throat. She felt another kick and clamped down on her lip, tasting the blood coat her mouth.

"Lets just see how much you're willing to take." Able laughed as he walked over to his instrument table and grab a metal tray.

Chloe tried not to tremble as she saw the tray get set down next to her. She recognized the different sized scalpels along with a few items she couldn't name. She shut her eyes as soon as she saw Able pick up a scalpel. She felt it slice against her stomach and felt her skin scream. Small slices were made against her side, each slice making Chloe want to scream and flinch more and more.

"All you have to do is scream and I'll stop." Able whispered against Chloe's ear, switching the scalpel to Chloe's other side.

Chloe felt her stomach turn as she smelled Able so close. The smell mixed with the pain she couldn't escape made her just want to puke, but she knew she couldn't. She let the tears go, her nose clogging from the side effects of the tears.

"Scream!" Able yelled as he sliced down Chloe's side, through all of the smaller cuts he had just made.

Chloe's body betrayed her as she flinched and whimpered. She tried to stay still but flinched again when Able sliced down her other side. She felt a fresh wave of tears start as Able pushed her thighs apart, pressing the cold scalpel against the inside of one of her thighs.

Chloe was over come with the sudden light and noise that assaulted her senses. She didn't dare to look until she heard a gun cock and Spencer's voice.

"Set the scalpel down, slowly, and back away from Chloe." Spencer said. Chloe had never heard such a roughness in his voice, she wanted to look at him, but was stopped when she felt where exactly Able placed his scalpel.

"Three minutes." Able smiled, looking over at Spencer. "You'll have three minutes to save her."

"You cut, I shoot." Spencer said, taking a deep breath to steady his arm.

"You shoot, I cut." Able laughed. "She moves, I cut. This scalpel is the sharpest I have, one wrong move and I nick the artery. Set down the gun and I'll move."

Chloe looked out of the corner of her eye, watching as Spencer slowly set his gun on the floor, holding up his hands. Just as Spencer stood up fully Able sliced against Chloe's thigh. Chloe gasped as she felt the blood leave her leg, starting to soak down into the mattress.

"Chloe, Chloe, stay with me." Spencer was suddenly at her side, lifting her cut leg up onto his shoulder.

"Spencer, is it really you?" Chloe whispered as the blood loss started to make her brain fuzzy.

"It's me, just keep talking, please keep talking." Spencer took off his sweater and belt. He wrapped his sweater around her thigh, a few inches above the wound.

"Reid." Chloe heard Morgan yell as he ran into the room.

"Able ran, go." Spencer said quickly, pulling out his phone to dial for help. He put his phone on speaker and set it down, going to secure his belt around the sweater.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" Chloe heard the faint operator.

"I'm FBI, I have a girl here with a femoral bleed." Spencer said, holding the belt as tight as he could, just watching the wound. "I've applied pressure and elevated the leg, but I need help."

"Where are you?" The voice asked.

"Cherry Hill Park, cottage one." Spencer said, looking up at Chloe and seeing her eye lids start to droop. "Chloe, please, talk to me."

"I'm so tired." Chloe whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Medics are on their way, you need to keep her awake as long as possible." The voice said quickly.

"Come on, Chloe, please, just talk to me." Spencer pled.

"I'll miss you." Chloe whispered, eyes fluttering shut.

"No, Chloe, come on." Spencer said loudly.

"It hurts, sleep will help." Chloe whined.

"I know, but you have to stay with me." Spencer said. "How about you sing? Sing to me please. That new song you're writing. Let's runaway, where nothing stands between me and you." Spencer started.

"Let's find a place, a little closer to the truth." Chloe continued softly. "And call it home, where there's no right and there's no wrong, and we can be alone."

"Come on, keep going." Spencer said, turning to see Hotchner run down the hall and Prentiss walk into the room. Prentiss took Chloe's leg, continuing to hold it up and letting Spencer move towards Chloe's head. "Keep going." Spencer said running his hand through Chloe's hair.

"Tell me a secret, tell me things that no one else should know." Chloe started again. "Spencer, I'm getting cold." Chloe whispered, tipping her head towards Spencer.

"I know, baby, but I really need you to stay with me." Spencer said, leaning down closer to Chloe. "Tell me about the puppy you want to get." Spencer tried a second prompt, hoping it'd keep Chloe awake.

"You didn't want one." Chloe coughed.

"I know, but if we were to get one what would you want?" Spencer said, taking a sigh of relief when he saw two paramedics walk into the room. Spencer saw Prentiss start talking to them, and he decided to just keep Chloe talking.

"A German Shepherd." Chloe whispered. "A rescue dog." She smiled softly. "I'm sorry, Spencer." Chloe started to cry when she felt a needle go into her arm.

"This isn't your fault." Spencer cooed, running his hand through her hair.

"He gave me so many drugs." Chloe cried.

"I know, it'll be ok." Spencer looked over at the paramedics, seeing that they were about to move her. "Sweetie, the medics are going to move you and take you to the hospital."

"Don't leave me." Chloe whispered.

"I'll be right at your side. Someone will call your parents and they'll meet us at the hospital." Spencer said, taking Chloe's hand as the medics lifted her onto a stretcher.

"Spencer." Chloe whispered. "I think I feel the Dilaudid kicking in." Chloe said as her breathing got shallower and shallower.

"Chloe, fight it." Spencer said, holding an oxygen mask, a medic had given him, over Chloe's face.

"The bleeding is under control." A medic told Spencer as they slipped Chloe into the back of an ambulance.

"He's been giving her ecstasy and dilaudid." Spencer said as he looked up and saw that Chloe's blood pressure was low, before looking back down at the tired look on her face. "Chloe, baby, stay with me." Spencer said, squeezing her hand.

"No needles." Chloe whispered, eyelids fluttering. Spencer felt his breathing quicken as he heard Chloe's heart monitor slow and then go to a steady beep.

Spencer was still in a state of shock when they all arrived at the hospital, staying back and out of the way as they took Chloe away. He walked out of the ambulance and into the emergency room, feeling both happy and upset when he saw Chloe's parents.

"You found my baby." Shelly cried as she hugged Spencer. "Thank you."

"I just hope in time." Spencer whispered, hugging Chloe's mom back.

"What happened?" Carl asked, looking Spencer in the eye.

"From what I saw he cut her femoral artery. The medics and I got the bleeding slowed, she was awake until a few seconds before we got here. He was giving her Dilaudid, I think that caused her heart to stop." Spencer pulled away from Shelly and took a seat in the waiting room, combing his hands through his hair.

"She has to be alright." Shelly whispered, taking a seat next to Spencer and squeezing his hand.

"I swear, if she is, I'll get her that puppy she wants." Spencer said.

"She's always wanted a puppy." Carl said as he took a seat next to his wife. "I'm allergic so we couldn't have one, but she always begged for one for Christmas."

"I was trying to keep her awake, she said she wanted a German Shepherd, a rescued one." Spencer smiled at the rescue comment. "I'm thinking a retired police dog might be a good safety measure."

"You have a backyard?" Shelly asked.

"Not now, but we found a house, from the pictures it looks great, and it already has a fenced in backyard. We were scheduled to go look at it the night after she found out she was pregnant." Spencer chuckled to himself. "I kept going back to the website whenever I felt hopeless, kept telling myself that as soon as she's back we'll go see that house."

"Chloe Hatcher." A doctor said, walking into the waiting room after about twenty minutes.

"How is she?" Spencer asked, the first one up.

"She's stable, the tourniquet you made probably saved her life." The doctor smiled at Spencer. "We were able to clamp off the bleeding long enough to suture the wound shut, the artery so far seems to be fixed, no leaking. We're stitching up her leg now. Her breathing and heart rate are back to normal and we're running a quick tox screen to see exactly what and how much we're dealing with."

"What about her leg? She broke it in a car accident about two days ago, they put a pin in but she was taken before they put the cast on." Spencer said.

"From the looks of the x-rays the pin has held and helped heal the bone. We're going to have our radiologist double check and once he okays it we'll put on a cast." The doctor nodded.

"If it has to be re-broken to heal right, what are you going to do for pain meds? She has to detox from the Dilaudid-" Spencer was about to go on a ramble when the doctor held up his hand.

"We'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it. For now we're checking over her other wounds. They all look superficial, they bleed a lot but I don't think she'll have any scars except the one on her inner thigh." The doctor nodded.

"Can we see her?" Shelly asked.

"Yeah, right this way." The doctor led Spencer and Chloe's parents back to a single exam room. Chloe was laying on the bed, gown on and blanket covering everything from her collar bone down, except for her arms and her broken leg.

"Hey." Chloe whispered. Her voice was still raspy, eyes red and tired.

"Hey, baby girl." Shelly whispered, walking over and kissing Chloe's hand. "The doctor said you're going to be ok."

"Don't leave me alone." Chloe whispered.

"Don't worry." Spencer smiled, taking a seat next to her. "I'm not going to leave you." Spencer said, reaching out and touching her cheek.

"I have good news." The doctor said as he walked into the room. "Radiologist confirmed that Miss-"

"Dr. Hatcher." Carl said quickly.

"The radiologist confirmed that Dr. Hatcher's leg just needs to be casted for the next six to eight weeks. And the tox screen shows that any drugs in her system have cleared." The doctor smiled. "We're going to admit her to medicine for the night, just to be sure of everything though."

"Can I get a psych consult?" Chloe asked.

"Why?" The doctor asked, face still while his voice was shocked.

"I know myself and I know what I've been through, I'd like to talk to someone." Chloe nodded, trying to avoid the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"It's not procedure to call for a psych consult unless it's an emergency." The doctor tried.

"My daughter is a board certified clinical psychologist in both Maryland and Virginia, if she thinks she needs a psych consult then she needs a psych consult." Carl said, his voice making him grow a foot, his military background showing.

"Ok, I'll call for the consult." The doctor said, holding up his hands. "Anything else? Are you in pain?"

"No, and thank you." Chloe whispered. The doctor nodded before leaving the room. "Thanks, daddy." Chloe smirked at her dad.

"Anytime, but can I ask why?" Carl asked.

"Emergency room and urgent care doctors can't prescribe anti-depressants, I have a feeling I might need them and I don't know when I'll be able to get in to see my doctor." Chloe nodded.

"Can we come in." Prentiss was standing at the door, Hotchner behind her.

"Yeah, come on in and join the party." Chloe smiled.

"Your dad and I actually have something we need to do, we'll be back in a few hours. Do you want us to bring you back anything?" Shelly asked, squeezing her daughter's hand.

"Rocky road ice cream would be good." Chloe said.

"You got it." Shelly leaned down and kissed the top of Chloe's forehead. Shelly took Carl's hand and they walked out of the room, Shelly shooting Carl different looks.

"Did you get him?" Spencer asked quickly.

"We lost him at first, but he got stopped for speeding about ten miles away from the park. He tried to run, but ran right into on coming traffic. He was pronounced dead at the scene." Prentiss sighed.

"But I'm guessing that not the reason you're here." Chloe whispered.

"We need to know what happened." Hotchner sighed.

"He had a gun and a wheel chair when he first took me. He said if I didn't go quickly and quietly that he'd shoot Spencer and my mom. As soon as I was in his van he drugged me. I woke up in a stone room and there was this small window so I tried to climb to it." Chloe looked down at her scraped up fingers. "I got so tired that I just couldn't stay awake. I curled up in a corner and when I woke up there was this glass of water next to me. I drank it but it tasted strange. After a few minutes I started feeling warm, but really happy. That was the first time he came to get me, I was scared but at the same time not, I didn't try to fight him. I let him tie my wrist above my head, his touch was just odd against my skin. But then he started to cut my back. It hurt so much, every cut made my back feel like it was on fire. I knew they weren't deep but it just hurt. I think I passed out but he could have given me something." Chloe took a deep breath.

"Take your time." Spencer said, grabbing Chloe's hands.

"I woke up again in the first room. He took my clothes so I was just in my underwear. There was another glass of water but I didn't want to drink it, not after the first time. He came in and held my nose until I opened my mouth, forcing me to drink the water. I was once again taken to the torture room and tied from the ceiling. He kept cutting me, but this time he wanted me to talk." Chloe felt the tears fall down her cheeks and couldn't look anywhere but at the sheet covering her. "He made me say I was a hideous slut and that I only deserved pain." Chloe felt her stomach tighten. "I remember the shot of Dilaudid, he made me beg for it and then called me a junkie as he gave it to me. I woke up this morning to him throwing me into the torture room, there was no glass of water but instead of the chain hanging from the ceiling there was a mattress." Chloe pulled her good leg up to her chest, hugging her knee as she slowly cried.

"Did he rape you?" Prentiss asked softly.

"He was going to, but I just gave up. I couldn't fight anymore and just tried to pretend I was anywhere but there. He slapped me and yelled at me to fight. Thats when I noticed he was no longer hard. I figured he needed me to fight to get off so I did the opposite. I was just starting to flinch when Spencer came in." Chloe took a deep breath.

"That was really smart of you." Spencer whispered, moving and pulling Chloe into his arms and kissing her forehead.

"Are you sure he's gone?" Chloe asked, her tears causing her to hiccup.

"He'll never hurt you again." Spencer whispered.

Chapter 13 will be posted after I get at least 4 reviews on this chapter!

Oh, before I forgot. Song credits, Chapter 7: Only Exception- Paramore, Chapter 12: Just By Being You- Steele Magnolias


	13. Going Home and Riley Rocket

Ok, so I have an epilogue to this story and then it'll be complete. But I'm working on the sequel and PLUS I have a new Reid fic I'm working on.

Chapter 13

"So, what did my parents tell you?" Chloe asked as a nurse wheeled her out of the hospital in a wheel chair, Spencer carrying a pair of crutches.

"Just that they were going to pick us up and that they had a surprise for us." Spencer said as he helped Chloe up onto the crutches.

"I hate my parent's surprises, they are always large and elaborate." Chloe sighed as the nurse went back inside the hospital. "But I think you've fully won their approval." Chloe smiled, changing the subject.

"That's good." Spencer said. "But how are you?" Spencer asked, running a finger down Chloe's cheek.

"Sort of jumpy, paranoid. I know Able is dead but I still don't feel safe." Chloe whispered. "Noah got closer to raping me than Able did, so I don't feel those feelings coming back." Chloe looked down at her feet. "I don't know what I'll do when you go out of town though."

"Well, until my cast comes off I'm on restriction, stuck in the Quantico office while the team goes flying off." Spencer smiled.

"So, you won't be leaving for a good four to six weeks?" Chloe whispered.

"I technically shouldn't have been allowed to go out and find you, can't really shoot a gun one handed." Spencer said.

"I would kiss you, but from the lack of a second good leg makes standing on my tip toes is out of the question." Chloe smirked. Spencer took a step closer and leaned down, kissing Chloe softly.

"I have missed you like crazy." Spencer whispered.

Chloe was about to say something when she saw her parent's car pull up to the curb. Chloe leaned against Spencer's chest and smiled at her parents. She didn't argue with her dad as he got out of the car and walked around to open her door. She slipped into the back seat and smiled at her mother.

"Is this going to be a normal person surprise or a my parents are rich surprise?" Chloe asked as her mother just smiled at her.

"It's an I love you surprise." Shelly said. "Hello, Spencer."

"Hello." Spencer said as he slipped into the car next to Chloe. "You said you would tell us what's going on when we're on our way."

"Well, Shelly, it was your idea." Carl sighed as he got back behind the steering wheel.

"Yeah, well, we have an hour." Shelly sighed. "But how about you look through these." Shelly handed Chloe a stack of paper and Chloe just smiled.

"Puppies." Chloe beamed up at Spencer.

"You promised." Carl said from the front seat.

"What did you promise?" Chloe asked, looking through the papers.

"I said that if you made it through alright that I'd get you that puppy you wanted." Spencer smirked. "Now, what are those?" Spencer asked.

"German Shepherds from pet finder dot com." Chloe smiled. "Look at how sweet this one is." Chloe said.

"It says she needs to be an only pet." Spencer said.

"Sad days." Chloe said flipping the paper to the bottom of the pile. "Hey, here's one from Quantico. Riley Rocket. It says he was a drug dog but was shot in the line of duty. He came out fine but is getting retired because of it and the family needs to make room for a new dog."

"Riley Rocket Reid? That's a tongue twister." Spencer smiled.

"Hatcher-Reid, thank you very much." Chloe smirked. "Only three years old."

"Would he like Tonks?" Spencer asked.

"Said he likes cats but not other dogs. He's already trained." Chloe said, looking up at Spencer with wide eyes.

"I guess we could fill out the application. But we have to get the house first." Spencer said.

"You really promised that I'd get a puppy?" Chloe asked softly.

"Well, a german shepherd would be a pretty good guard dog for you when I go out of town." Spencer whispered back.

"It would, especially a former drug dog. Almost be better than a baseball bat." Chloe said.

"Exactly, which would in turn make me feel better when I do have to go out of town." Spencer said, leaning down and kissing Chloe's forehead.

"Can we not talk about that day?" Chloe whispered, leaning against Spencer's side. Chloe drifted off to sleep against Spencer's side, tired from her already long day.

"So, do I get a clue?" Spencer asked, smirking up at Shelly when he knew Chloe was asleep.

"Well, you did give us an idea. We had one of your associates find that house you were looking at. We thought you two deserved a fresh place to go home too." Shelly smiled, handing him a set of keys.

"You bought Chloe a house?" Spencer asked, eyes wide.

"No, we bought you both a house." Carl smirked into the rear view mirror.

"Had the person who did the security on our house go and fix it up today. Shatter proof glass, security system with sensors on all the doors and windows, motion detectors on the backyard which will turn on lights and cameras." Shelly said. "His name is Rob and he's going to come by tomorrow to fine tune the system to your specifications."

"Wow." Spencer said, staring down at the keys he was holding.

"We also had people move all of your things." Shelly said. Spencer looked up at the mother, eyes wide. "Chloe told us about your mother's study, so we made sure everything was kept together and handled gently."

"I don't know what to say." Spencer whispered.

"You don't have to say anything. We knew Chloe wouldn't sleep well in the same house she knew Able had broken into." Shelly gave a small smile as she looked down at Chloe.

"I guess I should seriously look into that puppy." Spencer said, taking the sheet of information on Riley from Chloe's lap.

The drive took about an hour and Spencer was surprised to see his car sitting in the drive way of his new house. He gently woke Chloe up and slipped out of the car, helping Chloe get out after hi,.

"Where are we?" Chloe asked, staring at the two story brown house with grey brick accents.

"Surprise, sweetie." Shelly smiled as she got out of the car and walked over to her daughter.

"Seriously?" Chloe asked, staring at the house in disbelief.

"Yep, now you two go explore and have a good night." Shelly kissed Chloe's cheek and handed her a key fob. "The green button will unarm the security system, and the red will arm it." Chloe's mother explained as she walked back around the car and slipped into it. Carl blew Chloe a kiss from his spot before taking off.

"Apparently they already moved everything for us." Spencer said, holding up the keys.

"Well, then do the honors." Chloe sighed, handing Spencer the key fob. She slowly followed Spencer up the driveway and onto the porch, smiling at the swinging bench that hung from the low roof.

"I can't believe your parents did this." Spencer said, disarming the security system before he slipped the key into the deadbolt.

"I'm not too shocked, they at least kept it modest, they could have gotten us a mansion." Chloe said. "But I am glad I don't have to go back to your place." Chloe bit her bottom lip, looking down.

"Don't worry, Chlo, I understand not wanting to go back there." Spencer said, opening the door and kissing the top of her head. "Ladies first." Chloe smirked, her crutches making her walk a lot slower than she wanted.

"I must admit, this house is beautiful." Chloe said as she hobbled around, exploring.

As Chloe walked in she first came to the kitchen. The kitchen was large and had a small a island in the center. There was a small open area before a large windowed door. Chloe walked out the door and smiled at the large two tiered deck that led down to a fenced in back yard that wrapped around the back of the house. Chloe walked back into the kitchen, locking the door before she went to find Spencer. She left the kitchen and looked around what she assumed was suppose to be the formal dining room. It was very open, with high ceilings. The back wall to the formal dining room was actually a half wall with a railing at the top, showing an open living room space on the second floor.

Chloe found Spencer downstairs in the finished basement, seeing him enjoying the entertainment-living room. An electric fireplace sat against a side wall, Spencer's flat screen TV mounted above it. A new couch sat parallel to the TV, Spencer's one recliner angled towards the TV against the back wall. Chloe walked down the short hallway, looking at an empty bedroom and then a laundry/utility room.

"Shall we go explore upstairs or do you want to chill down here?" Chloe asked as she stood by the stairs.

"I was trying to find where they put my mom's things." Spencer sighed.

"Are you mad they moved our stuff?" Chloe asked.

"No, I just want to make sure it's all ok." Spencer said, walking over and kissing Chloe softly.

Chloe nodded and led the way up to the living room that looked out over the formal dining room, smiling at the fact that they were able to fit in all of Spencer and her books along with two desks sitting back to back, one of the sides sitting against the waist high railing. The only part of the three walls not covered floor to ceiling with books was a small bay window with a sitting bench. The window looked out over the backyard, Chloe was shocked at how deep their backyard actually was.

A few stairs led up to a full bathroom and another bedroom, but this bedroom contained Spencer's mother's things. The room looked exactly the same way it had in Spencer's former house, causing Spencer to smile.

Spencer and Chloe walked into the last room they had to explore, their master bedroom. The bedroom was split by another short wall and waist-high railing, a small flight of stairs led from the sitting area and up to the bed portion of the bedroom. The sitting room section had another electric fire place, with a second flat screen mounted above it. Shelves were place around the TV and held Spencer's different gaming systems and a DVD player. A short bookcase was placed under a window and held the actual games and movies.

"They bought us a new bed." Chloe laughed as she walked up the small stairs. "But we have our own bathroom now." Chloe walked into the large bathroom and smiled. They had a shower stall large enough for both of them to fit with plenty of room left over, and a jacuzzi style tube with six jets. To top it off they had his and her sinks. Against the left over wall was a door that led to a walk in closet.

"Are you happy?" Spencer asked, walking into the bathroom behind Chloe and kissing her neck softly.

"I am." Chloe nodded. "But I'm tired." Chloe was shocked when Spencer picked her up bridal style and walked her out of the bathroom and laid her onto their new bed.

"I love you, Chlo." Spencer whispered, laying on his side but still leaning over Chloe.

"I love you too, Spency." Chloe whispered, wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck and pulling him into a kiss.

"Spency?" Spencer's eyebrow cock as he pulled back for air.

"You call me Chlo, I should be allowed to give you a cute nickname and JJ already took Spence." Chloe smirked.

"Spency it is." He laughed lightly before leaning down and kissing Chloe softly. Chloe reached down and started to unbutton Spencer shirt. "Hey, hey, we don't have to do this." Spencer said, pulling away.

"I need to try." Chloe whispered.

"Promise to tell me if you want to stop?" Spencer whispered, taking a deep breath.

"Only if you promise not to be mad." Chloe whispered back.

"I'd never." Spencer smiled. Chloe nodded and leaned up, kissing Spencer as she went back to unbuttoning his shirt. Spencer slowly lost himself in the kiss, his uncasted hand went to Chloe's waist, slowly lifting up her shirt as he went.

Spencer kissed down Chloe's neck, slowly slipping up Chloe's shirt. As soon as he touched Chloe's bare side he felt her go rigid.

"Stop." She cried. Spencer jumped off the bed, hands up in the air. Chloe turned to her side and pulled her knees to her chest, tears falling quickly.

"Hey, no, don't cry." Spencer said as he kneeled back down on the bed, touching her cheek. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her forehead. "You've been through hell, you have to give yourself time to heal." Spencer cooed as Chloe cried into his chest.

"But it's you." Chloe looked up at Spencer, eyes becoming red from the tears.

"You know that, but your body is still in shock." Spencer whispered. "Lets just take it slow, take it day by day."

"I don't know if I'll be able to do it anytime soon." Chloe whispered. Spencer smiled, knowing what Chloe was getting at.

"Don't worry about that." Spencer whispered. "I'm not going to leave you." Spencer said.

"Promise?" Chloe whispered.

"I promise." Spencer whispered, kissing Chloe's forehead. "Now." Spencer slipped Chloe off his lap and walked into the bathroom, coming back with one of his long sleeve t-shirts and a pair of pajama pants. "How about I go make you some tea while you change."

"Will you stay with me?" Chloe whispered, eyes wide as she stared up at Spencer.

"I'll only go when you tell me to." Spencer said. "I'll be back." Spencer kissed Chloe's forehead once again before he walked out of the room.

Chloe slipped off the bed and limped into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door before she started to undress. She stripped down to her underwear before looking into the mirror. She traced her fingers along her cuts, remembering the pain that came from the scalpel. She felt tears slip down her cheeks and slipped on her pajamas before she slid down to the floor, hugging her knees as she cried.

"Chloe, come on, let me in." Spencer called from the other side of the bathroom door. "Sweetie, please, I just want to help."

Chloe slowly moved to the door, unlocking it before moving back to her corner. Spencer rushed to her side, pulling her into his arms. He gently ran his hands through her hair, slowly rocking her back and forth. He cooed against her hair, not really know how to stop her sobs.


	14. Epilogue

Okie, here is the end of the first story, preview of the second to come in the next week or so!

Epilogue

Spencer sighed as he set down his phone on the table in front of him, rubbing his chin. It had been two months and he had returned to work two weeks prior. Him and his team were just coming back from California and he called Chloe to let her know. While he didn't like leaving her, her mood had seemed to lighten, her work helping to distract her. Or at least he hoped it was her work.

"You ok?" JJ asked, taking a seat across the table from Spencer, hand on her growing stomach.

"Worried about Chloe." Spencer sighed. "She seems happier, busier and happier. The house is always spotless. Riley is always worn out after Chloe takes him for a run, she's taken up cooking, and the food is amazing." Spencer rattled off. "She's even been ok with getting more physical."

"It sounds like she's getting better, not worse." JJ smiled.

"Yeah, but it's too fast, I'm afraid she's using something." Spencer whispered. "She's not herself."

"What are you thinking?" JJ asked.

"I'm afraid she's back on adderall." Spencer frowned.

"Have you asked her?" JJ asked.

"No, she seems so happy and I can't stand to see her cry anymore." Spencer pulled his one year medallion from his pocket, flipping it over in his hand.

"Yeah, but she could lose her licenses and job if she isn't clean. The VA does random drug testing." JJ stressed.

"I know." Spencer whispered.

"Do you want help?" JJ asked.

"I'll call Shannon, he might be more helpful, no offense." Spencer whispered.

"I understand, but let me know." JJ said before standing up and walking away.

Spencer looked down at his phone, slowly scrolling through his contacts. He found the name he was looking for and stood up, finding a spot to be alone to talk.

"Talk to me, doc." Shannon answered his phone.

"Hey, are you doing something right now?" Spencer asked, shoving his free hand into his pant's pocket.

"Just got done with my shift, about to leave, why?" Shannon answered simply.

"I think Chloe might be on something, I'm worried about her." Spencer started.

"Yeah, I've noticed her acting strange too." Shannon agreed. "Do you want me to check on her?"

"Please, just until I get home." Spencer said.

"Yeah, I'll grab some stuff from the hospital incase she has to detox, and get Alex to come with me." Shannon said.

"Thanks." Spencer sighed. "I'll try and get home as soon as I can."

"It's no problem, I'll call you with an update once we get to the house." Shannon said.

Spencer got home two hours later, nervous when he didn't see Riley greet him at the door. He walked up to his room, noticing Shannon leaning over the large bed, his black haired boyfriend walked out of the bathroom with a washcloth.

"What happened?" Spencer asked, setting down his stuff and walking up the stairs. Chloe was laying on the bed, an IV in her arm, the bag rigged to the headboard. Her forehead was covered by a wet washcloth and she just looked too pale.

"We came over and we found her on the bathroom floor, needle still in her arm. She told us that she felt stranger than she should, then passed out." Shannon's boyfriend, Alex explained.

"I started the IV and gave her some Narcan." Shannon sighed. "We knew she would lose her job and licenses if we took her to the hospital."

"I went though the entire house, flushed all the Adderall I found, dumped all the Dilaudid down the drain." Alex sighed.

"Is she breathing?" Spencer asked.

"It was shallow when we got here, but it's been improving." Shannon said. "It was good that you called."

"Is she feverish?" Spencer asked, walking around the bed and sitting down by Chloe's side.

"Yeah, probably from the Adderall." Shannon said. "We didn't find a note, and she knows how these drugs work. This wasn't a suicide."

"Gah." Chloe groaned. "My arm is killing me." She mumbled.

"You have an IV, try not to move your right arm." Shannon said, setting his middle and index finger on the inside of her wrist.

"Shannon? Where's Spencer?" Chloe whispered, staring at her friend.

"Right here, sweetie." Spencer said, touching her hand. "I called Shannon from the jet, I was worried about you and asked him to check on you."

"You overdosed on Dilaudid." Alex said.

"I just wanted to sleep and not dream." Chloe whispered, eyes shinning with unshed tears.

"How long?" Alex asked.

"Since Spencer went back to work." Chloe bit her lip. "I added Adderall two weeks ago to counteract the effects of Dilaudid and to help me get through work."

"I'll go put on a pot of coffee, we're going to have a long night." Alex sighed before leaving the room.

"Please no." Chloe whispered.

"Sweetie, you can't live on drugs, we have to get you clean." Spencer said. "We have a long weekend, I'll stay with you."

"I'll be here too, I don't have a shift until Monday." Shannon smiled. "Same with Alex, and you know if anyone can understand painful detox he can."

Chloe shut her eyes, letting her tears fall. Shannon excused himself and Spencer laid down next to Chloe, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry." Chloe cried.

"I know, sweetie, but I'll help get you through this." Spencer whispered. "I'll always be here to help you through anything." Spencer whispered against Chloe's forehead.


	15. If I Die Young

Here's the preview for the sequel, this is only the last 1/4 of the first chapter. I'm going to need 5 reviews before I fully start the story.

Preview- If I Die Young

The rest of the day went on, Chloe forgetting the fact that she still hadn't heard from Spencer. The sun was setting by the time she was done seeing patients and she had decided to spend some extra time at work finishing up that day's paperwork.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Andy asked, walking into Chloe's office and taking a seat on her couch.

"Yeah, go home, have a good night." Chloe smiled at the young secretary.

"You're eventually going to run out of paperwork, you know that, right?" Andy smirked.

"I know." Chloe was going to continue when she saw SSA Morgan appear at her door, a worried look on his face. "Hey, what's going on?"

"We need to talk." Morgan said.

"Yeah. Andy." Chloe said, looking over at the red head.

"I'm off like prom dress, see you tomorrow, doc." Andy said, quickly getting up and leaving the office.

"Where's Spencer?" Chloe asked softly as soon as Morgan and her were alone.

"He's at Walter Reed Medical Center." Morgan started.

"What? Is he sick?" Chloe asked quickly, sitting up straighter. Morgan just nodded. "What happened?"

"I don't know if I can tell you." Morgan said.

"Is it bad?" Chloe asked, voice cracking softly.

"Yeah, it looks pretty bad." Morgan said. Chloe stood up quickly and grabbed her purse.

"I need to see him." Chloe said.

Morgan didn't fight Chloe when she started walking out to her car, just telling her all he thought he could before she got into her car and left Quantico.

Chloe got to the hospital just before the sun fully set, and just went straight to Spencer's room. She took a seat by his side and took his hand in hers. It was cold, and pale, a cut on the top that looked almost infected. She could hear him breathing but it sounded wet and painful.

A soft spoken asian doctor came in after a few hours, filling in Chloe on everything before asking her about Spencer's pain management. Chloe knew Spencer was in a lot of pain, but at almost two years clean she wasn't going to risk it. She told the doctor no, that she couldn't make that call without Spencer's input.

Morgan came the next morning, saying he would stay with Spencer so Chloe could go home and change. She had just gotten home and changed when she got a call saying that Spencer woke up.

Chloe rushed back to the hospital and almost ran to Spencer's room. She saw him half-heartedly joking with Morgan and something inside her flared.

"Morgan, do you mind giving us a second?" Chloe asked as soon as she entered the hospital room.

"Sure, I'll go find more jello." Morgan shrugged, not needing to be a profiler to know he should leave. He shut the door after himself, leaving Chloe alone with Spencer.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Chloe tried not to yell as she stared at Spencer.

"I had to do my job." Spencer said, his eyes sad.

"Your job? You were in a room filled with Anthrax!" Chloe said, tears building in her eyes. "You spent hours in there."

"I was already exposed, I wasn't going to risk other's getting sick." Spencer said, sounding apologetic.

"We both know that you could have slowed the progression by getting out of there or at least putting on a haz-mat suit." Chloe argued.

"But I helped find the antidote and the unsub, we might not have found either in time if the haz-mat team got me out of there and locked it down." Spencer said.

"That's not the point." Chloe said, her tears now spilling down her cheeks as she stood next to Spencer's bed.

"I know." Spencer said, reaching up and wiping away Chloe's tears.

"You almost died." Chloe whispered. "I don't know what I would have done." Chloe sniffed, touching Spencer's hand that cupped her cheek.

"I wanted to call you." Spencer said.

"Morgan explained about the black out." Chloe whispered.

"I'm sorry." Spencer whispered.

"No you're not, it's your job and you would do it again if you had to." Chloe sighed.

"Yeah, but I'm still sorry I worried you." Spencer said.

"You worry me every time you go to work. I knew what you did before we started this, I knew worry was going to be a new common theme in my life." Chloe sighed. Spencer pulled Chloe onto the bed, moving so he could just hold her.

"I love you, Chlo." Spencer whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Spency." Chloe whispered.

"Chloe?" Spencer whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah." Chloe whispered back softly.

"Marry me?" Spencer asked. Chloe sat up quickly, staring at Spencer.

"What?" Chloe asked, taking a deep breath.

"I know I don't have a ring and I should have planned for this, but we both love each other, and we knew over a year ago that we wanted to be together for -the theoretical- forever, and we already have successfully lived together for over a year and it's only logica-" Spencer was cut off mid-ramble by Chloe's lips on his, her hands cupping his chin.

"Yes." Chloe smiled as she pulled out of the kiss.

"Yes?" Spencer said, voice almost cracking.

"Yes." Chloe laughed before leaning in and kissing Spencer again. Spencer just wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist, pulling her closer.


	16. Author Note on Sequel!

Chapter one of the Sequel is up! It's called 'If I Die Young'. Just go to my profile to find it!


End file.
